Count my blessings
by blakes boogie
Summary: It was an idea I had that would not leave me alone till I put it in print... Hope you like where I thought Sookie's stubbornness could take her. What would 18 years apart do to there relationship?  M for later
1. Chapter 1

**Count my blessings**.

Disclaimer; I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris has that honour. I just like to explore the endless possibilities...

**Chapter 1**

**Sookie's POV**

I am a forty something, single parent of twin boys fast approaching their 18th birthday to which I'm currently up to my neck trying to arrange a party for. I've got to admit I find it strange, where I'm from it is sweet sixteen or 21, but where we live now in Kent, 'the garden' England, 18 is the age of celebration, and they both aim to bankrupt me in the celebrations they have in mind. It makes me wonder where the time has gone, they have grown so fast the years have flown by yet I have been lucky the passage of time has not ravaged me as it has my contemporaries. I still have a good hour-glass figure, naturally blond hair still long and thick and my ample bosom is holding off well against gravity. Bras are now an absolute necessity but being on the larger side they always were. There are a few extra laughter lines around my eyes but no major wrinkles of jowls, _thank god._ I have a good life, businesses that make good money and a little old farmhouse although that implies it is small, which it can't be with two boys well over 6 feet, it has been extended many times and has many out buildings which spread over 14 acres or woodland which always reminds me of home. I miss home every day and wish it could have been different, I wish I could have stayed but that was not possible. It has been a struggle to get to where I am now but life is good. There is always the shadow of my old life that lurks in the periphery but all in all I'm happy.

I should have known that sod and his law was around the corner just waiting for me to get comfortable before dropping ten tons of shit from a great height.

I walked through the doors of T & N to find that Jayc was already behind the bar, it looked like he was doing the stock take. I liked this club, it had a regular cliental who respected the house rules. It was a nice place to relax in the company of some very interesting people. The decor was subtitle with a hint of irony. The walls were a beige colour, antique paper, according to the paint tin and there were paintings of mythological creatures and scripture quotes framed around the walls which usually drew a chuckle from some of the patrons, I'm sure a few faces and tales where recognisable. The seating was in round booths with soft brown leather upholstery. The table top's all had 'lazy Susan's' in a cream colour and the main lighting was from the bespoke lamp shades cantered over each table. They were all individual and cost a fortune but I loved every one of them! I continued across the dance floor and jumped up to sit on one of the bar stools by where Jayc was working.

"Your here early" Jayc turned and leaned on the bar with one hand while the other flicked the pen he had been using to take notes.

"Hey, thought I'd get a head's up. How you doing? How are the boys?... Although I shouldn't call them that anymore they're almost men! Are you all set for Friday?"

Jayc was the manager I employed at 'Tooth and Nail', my 'all Supe' bar. He ran the bar in my stead as I very rarely had time to be in one place long enough to run it myself. He was a very imposing figure at 6ft 6', he has jet black hair which is always slicked back into a low pony-tail his eyes are such a dark shade of brown they almost look black. He is wide across the shoulders and loves to show off his 'guns' in sleeveless tops of all types, he had even torn the sleeves off his work shirts, I wasn't happy at first but even I couldn't deny he looked good.

He was a daemon of some description (a distant relation to Mr Cataliades) I knew there were many different types but he had not volunteered the information and I thought it might be rude to ask. He has an evil sense of humour and is as cheeky as hell but he is very good at his job. We get on very well and usually have a _good giggle, _he had tried to flirt with me when he first started, I had tried to decline him gently but he forced me to lay down the law. I pinned him to the floor and told him in no uncertain terms that I was off the market. It wasn't that I didn't find him attractive, he was tall dark and very handsome but I had lost me appetite for any kind of relationship a long time ago. He had been very persistent, he forced my hand and like many others (before and since) a little demonstration of some of my powers was enough to curb his ways. Since then he backed up considerably and we have got on like a house on fire.

I have 3 bars in total but only one catering exclusively to supernaturals. I never intended to get involved with supe's but you know what they say about best laid plans.

I was just about to start moaning to Jayc about party planners and late deliveries when he added.

"Oh by the way there's a Fang in your office _demanding_ to see you." He rolled his eyes knowing that I wouldn't be scared or intimidated by a vampire.

I got a flash from his brain but it was so quick I couldn't make head'nor'tail of it. There was something familiar?... someone I know?... someone I had known?...

It was like he had dropped a bomb. (This was sod and his law at work) I locked down, I wasn't allowing myself to feel anything, I had to stay in control I couldn't panic, but God I wanted to. No one met me here, especially not vampires, they would normally meet with me at 'Exchange' my mixed bar in town. No one conducted business here; it was an unwritten rule, everyone preferring to keep this bar for recreation. If there was a Vampire asking for me here then they were from out of the area, which was always worrying as it could be someone who could recognise me...

I locked eyes with Jayc and sent a thought to him so I wouldn't have to say it out loud and risk being over heard.

'_What do they look like?' _

Jayc's eyes widened in surprise and he huffed before replying by thinking back to me. He hated my 'mind tricks' as he called it and it always put him on edge which is why I rarely used it on him.

'_Long blond hair, blue eyes, killer smile and very, very white'_ He smirked as I raised an eyebrow, that could have been anyone but it was too close to be a coincidence. He's found me... after all this time...

Oh... my... life...

My stomach dropped and I swear my heart stopped I could feel the blood draining from my face I started to feel faint. Jayc looked concerned but confused by my reaction, he had always joked I had bigger balls than him and he had watched me face down all types of big scary supe's, including him.

I had hidden so well and covered all my tracks surely I couldn't have been found. Not now, what do I say... how do I explain... What would I tell the boys?

Ever since my disastrous escapades in Louisiana I had hoped to avoid supe's in all forms. Life is never that easy for me but I had managed to not only survive but thrive on my own. I had changed so much since then I was almost a different person. It had been 18 years, three name changes and 4 countries later. I had learned the hard way that I could not stay out of the supernatural world without paying a high price. I couldn't beat them so I joined them - hiding in plain sight. It took me a long time to accept I too am a Supe.

I had run, run from my old life... my human life, from friends and family I loved dearly. In the last few years of living in Louisiana I had been beaten, staked, shot, caught in Witch wars and hostile take over's as well as being raped and kidnapped, it was all too much. I know I could have asked for help and I know there were no shortage of willing heroes but I just couldn't take the chance. I could never live with myself if someone else got hurt because of me.

I thought of Claudine, Clancy and Tray; they had all died due to me and my life.

I had loved and lost, I had had my heart broken by those who claim to love me and had been left by those who swore to protect me. The one person who never broke his promise and who was always there to help was the one I regretted leaving. For me to survive and have a certain amount of freedom it had to be a clean break, I couldn't risk ties of any kind. I had come close to contacting him so many times over the years but I had to protect my boys, I couldn't be sure he could keep us all safe from the likes of De Castro and Madden. I couldn't be sure he would want too.

I was thankful to my Fae family they had helped me when I needed them. Claudine (rest her soul) had saved my life on so many occasions and then helped me further by leaving me a tidy inheritance. Claude and Uncle Dermot had started to teach me how to use the so called 'spark' I had, before I left. They had both been very disappointed and worried when I told them I was leaving but they understood I needed to break my ties, even if they were not privy to the whole reason, they thought it a good idea to break away from being involved with the Vampires.

It was impossible to think of my Fae family and not think of Gran as an adulterer. She had raised me, she was my best friend and support for so many years but the result of her time with Fintan had made such an impact on my life, it was only once I had left Louisiana and had started to research my blood line that I found out my Gran had a few more secrets she didn't share. I still had trouble reconciling the Gran I knew and the truths I later uncovered.

Although in her defence she may not have known everything. Niall had told me my telepathy wasn't from being Fae but he gave no hint as to where it may have come from. I had painstakingly researched my family tree and found that Gran was a descendant from a clan that originated in Scotland. There were tales of the clan being blessed and powerful, but no explanation as to what that meant. It had freaked me out at first, like I need more supernatural ingredients thrown into the soup that was my life. Once I met with some of the other descendants things were explained and they helped me greatly. Gran had thought her family had originated in Ireland but they had actually travelled there from Scotland. It was not uncommon for Celtic families to move around between the two countries.

Scotland had been one of the places I had lived in for a while; it was where the boys were born thanks to their eagerness to arrive. I found out my telepathy had been passed down through the generations maternally; it had been enhanced and amplified by my Fae blood, or more to the point the spark. Gran had carried the possibility of great power which could have developed if she had studied but it lay dormant and manifested as a heighten intuition rather than reading thoughts like me. Looking back and my childhood with this knowledge made me see my Gran in a whole new light. Aunt Linda may have had the same as Gran but Niall had said that she didn't carry the spark, apparently the concentration of Fae blood wasn't the deciding factor it was all down to the strength of the spark.

My inheritance had been bolstered by a very generous gift from Niall. He had Mr Cataliades deliver a package a month after he had closed off the Fae realm, it had contained a letter explaining his conjecture on how my Fae blood may affect me and how best I should train to develop my skills, he implied that my skills would enhance with time and practice and 'boy' he wasn't wrong. It also contained a cheque with more zero's than was decent. I can remember sitting at my old kitchen table staring at the cheque. It took me a very long time to pay it in to my account and even then I did it in the drive through to avoid small town gossip, I couldn't stand the idea of having to listen to the thoughts of the busy bodies behind the counter speculating the source of such an amount.

Once it was safely out of sight I decided to ignore it till I needed it; little did I know that I would need it so soon. Within a fortnight of banking that check my world was turned upside down.

I had been feeling unwell and had brushed it off as tiredness due to spreading myself too thin. I had been working, training with Claude and Dermot and trying to spend as much time in Shreveport as I could. I knew I was pushing myself to the limit but there was so much that needed to get done.

The Doctor examined me thoroughly, top to toe and took loads of those little vials of blood. I got a call from the Doctors office a few days later. Once the tests confirmed what I _knew_ to be impossible my only option was to run. I was in no position to protect myself from the vultures circling, De Castro and Madden were always going to be a threat but even the other Kings and Queens were starting to show an unhealthy interest in me and my talent, and that was only the telepathy, I dread to think what would have happened if my other powers had been discovered before I was experienced enough to control them.

The only person who could stand a chance at protecting me would never believe me, he would at best disown me at worst he would drain me dry. I could not face the possibility of either so I did the only thing I could, I ran. I had trouble believing what was happening so I knew he would never believe me. I couldn't risk telling him and having him look at me with disappointment and regret. I wasn't even sure he would be able to restrain himself enough to even try and find out if it were even possible.

I made my peace with Jason before I left and set up a fund for him, anonymously, to be paid annually. I checked on him through face book and twitter but never actually made contact. I was so glad I had forced myself to go to night classes to learn computers; it had come in very handy in doing long distance research and spying on loved ones...(although some people dropped off the radar...) Jason had married and divorced twice over in the past 18 years, he also had 4 children, 3 girls and 1 boy. I had managed to work out one wife had been all human and was the mother of 2 of the girls, Adele and Sherry, but his other wife, mother to Mary-Ann and Corbett, was a full were panther and the boy, being the oldest, managed to change at full moon. It was strange to think that when I left Were and were's had only just come out and Jason was still hiding his identity ashamed of his half turn as he was bitten not born, but now he was able to be open enough to boast about his sons first change on-line.

The revelation had been rough in the beginning, for quite a few years there had been protests and campaigns to have Were/were's tagged and registered but new laws and legislation had been passed to protect all supe's so in the long run things had changed for the better. Most western countries had settled down quite quickly.

The world had come to terms with vampires and Were/were's but there are still a lot of other types of supe that would never be accepted or understood so have to keep their cloak of secrecy. It was one of the reasons for 'Tooth and Nail'. 'Exchange' was one of the first clubs I owned, it was opened and run as a mixed bar, and I had been persuaded by some of the more colourful locals to open an exclusive all-supe bar. It made good business sense, there was a demand for it, and once I found a suitable place it was the second bar in my portfolio.

I had been stood routed to the spot long enough for Jayc to get really worried, he had come around the bar and put his arm around my shoulder and was trying to calm me down. At some point I had started to shake but I was locked with fear and couldn't string words together in my head let alone trying to talk out loud.

"Ms Smith, Ms Smith... Scarlett... Come on now... snap out of it... The boys will be here soon, you got to deal with this before they get here cause you know they won't react well to seeing you like this."

"Uh ah..."

"Do you want me to tell them you're not here?"

There was genuine concern in his voice. If there was anything to get me out of this funk it was the thought of my boys. I had fought long and hard to protect my precious miracles. I had brought them up on my own and had struggled to teach them restraint and control over their powers. I was raising them blind; I had no one to turn to for advice. I had to keep them under the radar, they were unique and would be converted as I once was and I wanted to shield them from that above all else.

"No... I can do this.  
>I have to do this"<p>

I was talking to myself more than Jayc.

I gave myself a mental slap and pulled my 'big girl knickers' up and walked toward my office. As I was here to have a meeting with the party planner, not work, I was dressed quite casual but was still in my signature heels. Now I wasn't on my feet constantly I could get away with wearing ridiculously high heels! Each step thundered and echoed through me and it felt like the beat of a drum leading me to the gallows.

Half way across the dance floor I stopped and pulled my phone out of my pocket and text the boys; they were meant to be meeting me here to go over last minute details with the planner.

_DON'T come to the club, go to Sara's. I'm fine and I will explain everything later. Mum_

With that sent I started walking again although I couldn't feel my legs, I was getting closer to the door.

My heart pounded loud in my ears.

With every step my feet got heavier and heavier.

My mouth was dry and I was still feeling a little faint.

I tried to control my breathing,

In... Out...

In... Out...

In... Out...

I stopped at the door and concentrated on calming myself enough to at least hold my hand still. No matter who was behind the door I was a strong independent woman, with more powers than anyone was aware of. I was a power-house of supernatural talent, more than capable of handling a vampire... but... there it was, was I strong enough to cope with seeing that particular vampire.

Swallowing hard I took a deep breath and turned the handle to push it open and face my fate.

"Fuck me..." It was out of my mouth before my brain could engage.

"Oh yes please, now that's what I call a welcome"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Count my blessings.**

Disclaimer; I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris has that honour. I just like to explore the endless possibilities...

**Chapter 2**

_**Eric's POV**_

I am over a thousand years old and have seen unimaginable changes. I have lived through war, famine, disease and yet I am undone by a human.

Argh...

How did I let it get this bad?

It had been years since I signed the club over to Pam and resigned my position as Sherriff; no one had ever given up such a position before. People died to get such an accolade but me... I gave it up, handed it back.

After she left, with no word of where she was going or why she was leaving, I spent the first few years angry. Angry at her for daring to walk away from me. At first I carried on as normal but I could not sit out in the club, my temper was shorter and my restraint was gone. I was prone to temperamental outbursts that usually involved a detailed clean up and a lot of glamour. I was livid that she would not have the decency to talk to me, if she was scared she could have written me a 'dear John', but to leave with nothing...

Argh...

Once my anger had really taken hold I started to spend less and less time at the club, I would fly to her house and check for signs. There was nothing, her Uncle had moved in so I could not get close for fear of being overwhelmed by the scent. I tried talking to her _shit of a brother _but he didn't know where she had gone just that a fund had been set up to pay him 5 grand a year, I knew this had come from Niall but she had kept that information from him, no doubt because she believe he would reject it if he knew. Stupid fuck.

I handled the withdrawal symptoms; the bond was permanent and binding. When she left I was weakened by the absence of her, to compound the situation I found feeding from anyone but her nauseating. I knew it was partly my own fault as I had not explained it all to her but I hated her for that too.

Pam had dutifully kept tabs on me but I found her concern pitiful, disrespectful and it annoyed me to the point of banning her from my house. I had never known a time in my long life when I was so bent out of shape. I hated what that little blonde had reduced me too. I was ERIC NORTHMAN, yet I was hidden away like a hermit.

WHAT THE FUCK?

The physical effects were matched by the emotional torrent that raged within me.

I invested in a state of the art computer system and became obsessed with searching for her. For my own wellbeing I had to find her. To get back to normal I had to hunt her down (I knew deep down I placating myself...) Went she first left I managed to find a trail that went from Bon Temps to New Orleans to New York then to Europe. She went to France then Sweden, It gave me hope that she had gone to my home land but she then moved on to Scotland, there the trail went cold. She changed her name to Sharon Stone, which I found hilarious; she tried changing it again to Susan Sarandon which was even funnier. I spent night after night searching for news; I had contacted old acquaintances in Europe in the hope of hearing something but nothing...

The nothingness stretched on and on. By the tenth year I had been out of circulation so long I had missed another take over. This time the kingdoms had been split up again and we now have Queen Louisa of Louisiana, even in my dark state I could appreciate the comedy in that. It was a shame I had missed the demise of Victor and De Castro but such is life. There would have been a time that I would have regretted their fall at another hand but I could not muster the energy to waste psychoanalysing that shit...

Pam had kept regular communication with me through e-mail, since I threatened to decapitate her if she dared put a single over priced designer pump on my property. She tried to update me with local and national news. I scanned most of what she wrote as it held no interest for me, it did catch my eye when she was made Sherriff and went on to say that she was only keeping my seat warm for when I pulled my head out my ass.

I was in a rut and was losing faith in ever finding her and even if I did it had been so long she would be much older by now and no doubt she would have settled down and produced children but I still wanted to find her, I wanted to know she was still alive. I wanted the chance to talk to her, to hold her to love her... FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! For as much as I wanted to hate her, I could not. For as much as I reasoned my search for her was because of the bond and my health, in truth it was only a fraction of the reason.

I had spent many a night locked in my own head desperately trying to feel her in the bond, over the years the bond had weakened but it was still there. It was very faint now the last blood exchange was such a long time ago and she was obviously so far away that I had given up hope of ever feeling her clearly again.

I had woken up to the usual nothingness and had downed 2 bottles of the horrible synthetic crap that Pam had shipped to my house regularly. I logged on to my computer and found Pam's latest update. I opened it up and sat stock still as I read it and then read it again to make sure of what I was seeing.

_Eric,_

_The Queen has graciously approved my application for an extended vacation to tend to personal matters in my home country. I am letting you know that I will be gone for no more than 2 months in which time I hope to resolve the situation. _

_My friend is in need of some assistance and I have offered my services in the hope she may be able to return with me._

_I will give your regards to the king and hope to speak to you soon._

_Pam._

It was a veiled hint, she's found something. I looked at when the e-mail was sent and it was dated 2 days ago. I bet she had already left. Shit.

I knew she was going to see her, she had never called anyone else a friend, ever...

What do I do?...

I had to go with her... I flipped my phone.

"Where are you?"

"Hello Eric how are you, nice to hear from you. I take it you finally got my e-mail? I'm in England; it still stinks and is full of cheap people in cheap clothes, oh... now they have a name for them... not just pauper but they are called Chav's."

"Pam!" I growled down the phone at her. I didn't want to hear her inane chatter about non-important blood bags.

"Okay, Okay" I could almost hear her eyes roll. "I am being escorted by a very pretty young lady, green eyes and red hair, my fav, yum. You know how I like the fair shin you only tend to get in Europe... Mmmmmm." I growled again. "I digress... I am on my way to report in with the King, should I tell him your coming?"

"Yes, I'll be on the earliest flight"

I had already been tapping away on my computer looking for flight details as Pam rambled on about her companion.

"Oh and Pam, don't you dare make a move without me" click, I flipped my phone shut.

I had my flight booked and a bag packed of the basics and was speeding towards the airport within 2 hours of hanging up on Pam. I had forced myself to drink 2 more synth bloods and down one of the royalty that Pam sent occasionally, in the hope it would improve my appearance. I had let myself go a little, obviously being a vampire I don't ever truly change but I had not been feeding properly and my colour was a bit off. I had lost my zest for life, I could gain no pleasure from hunting, feeding or even existing.

I boarded the flight and was served luke warn, red crap in a plastic bottle by a trolley dolly with the IQ of a dog. She had smiled and tried flirting with me until I snarled and told her "LEAVE" she avoided me after that even sending the other airhead to remind me of when I had to 'retire' to my travel box.

Why can't they just call it a coffin? It is what it is.

The next I was aware I was being moved around by some cockney simpleton with a lisp.

"Hey SSSSid, where'ssss thissss one going?"

For the first time in a very long time I had a mischievous thought. Just for fun I silently unlatched the lid then did the dramatic reveal. It was something you can never truly tier of. The shocked look on his face was only marred by the wet patch that seeped down his leg. It took will power not to laugh but I had more important things to be doing. As I made my way through customs I was greeted by the redhead Pam had described. Not that old for a vampire, maybe 60/70, still young enough to be nervous and show it.

"Mr Northman?"

"Yes, and your name?" not that I was really interested but I do like to know who I'm dealing with.

"Sir my name is Trina, I have been sent to escort you to the King."

"Yes I am aware of you purpose" I waited for her to start walking and then noticed the sleek black town car with little flags on the bonnet, waiting in the pick-up point just outside the terminal, I should have know, this King was never one for understatement, I should be glad it was not a limo.

We travelled in silence, it was only broken once when Pam text me.

_Hope Ur flight was uneventful. Can't wait to c u. It will be nice to travel together again. P_

I could only assume she was implying the King was eager to see me as she had never express any desire either way before, I'm not sure what she meant by 'travelling together' but I am sure all will become clear.

For the first time in 18 years I felt something other than anger, hurt and the nothingness. I felt a burning determination that I thought would never be ignited in me again. I felt a sense of purpose, I felt hope...

God I was getting sappy...

Argh...

We pulled up to very large intricate wrought iron gate and the driver spoke into the little box hidden in the bushes.

"Mr Northman for the King"

I had spotted the CCTV cameras before I had even heard the tell, tell whir as they angled to get a better picture. I was impressed by the level of security as we travelled toward a second set of gates this time with Were guards armed with semi-automatics. The set up reminded me of the medieval style of a castle within a castle. Once we had got through the inner security we were taken from the car and shown to an opulent drawing room complete with the authentic looking harpsichord in the corner. I hated those things they sounded awful, why anyone would want to have one is beyond me. I remember when they were all the rage; I am so glad things moved on since then.

Trina stayed in the room with me and me were left alone for some time, I found it hilarious if she was here to guard me. I could snap her faster than she could blink, I could take it as an insult but I let it slide. I just stood looking out of the window following the flow of grey cloud swirling to block out the moon. I had forgotten how overcast this bloody country was. The weather here was shit. It rarely got cold enough for snow and if it did it would only last for a few days and the summers where usually wet with very little sun. It was good for growing potatoes but that was about it.

"Well don't you look like crap"

I spun around to be face to face, or rather face to hair-line with King Richard, and yes that one. It had made me laugh when he started embellishing his own history to make himself more important and imposing than he really was. He even managed to weave himself into the Robin Hood legend somehow.

"Well hello to you too. DICK"

There was a collective gasp from the servants and staff that had entered the room with the King, at my overly familiar and 'almost' disrespectful greeting. If only they knew how little their King deserves my respect...

"Mr Northman, do I have to remind you of your place when visiting my kingdom?"

Ha don't make me laugh, he had never been able to best me in anything, and he had tried over the centuries. He even challenged me to a dual once but it wasn't me that limped away full of lead.

"I know my place"

I inclined my head to the side, not quite the full respectful bow, as I would never fully admit to his superiority.

"Leave us"

He waved a hand and in an instant the room was clear of all but the two of us.

"Now tell me, what's it like?"

His whole demeanour had changed and he had an expectant look in his eye.

"What?"

"Come now don't take me for a fool, I know you have been out of circulation for quite some time. I take it you've gone wild?"

As he said the word wild he popped his fangs and hissed slightly. Is this the gossip that had been doing the rounds, that I had turned native? I suppose it's better than the truth...

"Not quite, I suppose you could call it a sabbatical. All the political bull shit can get to be a bit of a bore after so long. The American vampires do like their intrigue and scheming."

It was the truth just not my truth but he didn't need to know that.

"Ah, I completely understand. The responsibility of power can grate... why don't we go and find your delightful Pamela."

He walked towards the French doors and opened them out on to the walled patio and called.

"Pamela, oh Pamela darllllllllling"

Okay now I felt sick, please don't tell me she decided to collect another royal notch on her bed post. Sometimes I wonder about her taste. I thought she was still indulging the feminine touch but I had known her to diversify when the fancy took her.

"Your Majesty, oh I see my Master has arrived safe and sound."

She bowed first to the King then to me holding my gaze for a second. She seemed to be trying to assess my mood.

"Now we are all here shall we partake in some light refreshment?"

The King walked back through the French doors and rang the bell by the fireplace. Within seconds there was a flurry of activity as the evenings snacks were brought in. I had a twinge of guilt and something akin to panic. I had not drunk direct from the source since she left. I had not survived on the synth crap alone; Pam had arranged a regular supply from the local blood bank as well as Royalty. I could never bring myself to bite the repulsive low lives that offered themselves; I found no enjoyment from feeding anymore. I had been spoilt; I had gotten use to having luxury available and did not want to sully the memory with fang banging whores. Pam seemed to sense my unease and tried cover.

"Thank you for your kind offer but I suggest that Eric not drink directly, I have found the difference between the American and English diet to be sufficient enough to cause side effects and would recommend my Master mix real with synth for the first couple of days."

Nice cover but I'm not sure the King will buy it.

"Oh yes I quite agree I know when I have to travel to the continent it can be quite unsettling on the old system."

"Well I actually ate on the plane, you know how it is when you get to a certain age" I shrugged my shoulders

"Well if you're quite sure."

"Quite"

Pam smirked at me but was starting to flirt with a plump brunet in the corner.

"We will be on our way and leave you to your evening... Pam" I barked her name and she reluctantly came to stand by my side as we both bowed and turned to exit the room.

"Oh Northman, I would like you to let me know when your business here is done."

I didn't even grace him with a response, all I could think about was getting far enough away from him that I could start getting some much needed information from Pam.

We were taken back to the city, accompanied by Trina. If I was a paranoid person I would suspect the King was trying to spy on me. Thankfully I have a healthy level of paranoia so I refused to be drawn into a conversation with either Trina or Pam. This left Pam free to shamelessly flirt, she managed to get her number and arranged to meet up at a local 'mixed' club called _Exchange._ I didn't think much of the name but Trina assured Pam it was a nice place and owned by a Supe friendly business woman.

We watched the car pull away after it took Pam 5 minutes and some of those stupid air kisses to say good bye. I grabbed her hand and walked quickly around the end of the row of shops and into an alley, once out of sight I pulled Pam in an embrace and took off, straight up into the low lying cloud for cover. She squeaked with surprise and put her arms around my waist and waited for me to find somewhere secluded to land. I had just touched the ground when she pulled away with a scowl on her face.

*SMACK*

She slapped me across the face and was drawing her hand back for another shot when I grabbed her wrist and tilted it back so far her only option was to kneel or for it to break.

"Get off me!"

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

I had no patience for this, there were more important things to sort out.

"Firstly – I didn't get to feed because of you and your 'food issues', secondly – I could have got to 2nd base at least with Trina if it wasn't for the huge grumpy Viking in the corner, thirdly – you made me jump! I haven't flown with you in centuries; a little warning would have been nice."

She was so childish at times; I had been out of practice, dealing with my most unruly child.

"I will only let you go if you promise not to hit me again"

"Humph"

"That is not the answer I require Pam"

I twisted just a little bit, it was enough to cause more pain and make her realise she had no other choice.

"I promise not to hit you"

She over pronounced each word and the set of her jaw was defiant. I had never fallen for this trick and it annoyed me that she even try.

"Or to kick, spit, punch, bite, knee, elbow or anything with the intent to inflict pain?"

She looked up and sighed.

"Yeah, whatever."

I let her go and she stood brushing off the leaves from her tailored trousers. I had landed us in a copse, about 20 miles south of main town.

"So, why here of all places?"

I crossed my arms and waited for her to reply. I was finally going to get some information; maybe I might find her at last.

"I have my contacts"

I raised my eyebrow and waited, if she continues to push me I would be forced to hurt her...

"Since becoming Sherriff I have managed to influence some reluctant 'friends' into sharing. As you know the trail went cold in Scotland but I have been reliably informed that she is living and working not far from here."

I was shocked, I had all but given up on ever finding her...yet here I was so close. I had been so focused on finding her I had never thought about this moment, about what I actually wanted to say to her, about what I wanted from her, about what I wanted to do to her...

"Where?"

It took all my control to speak and not shout at the top of my lungs.

"Ah"

"Don't fuck with me Pam, what do you mean Ah?"

"The details I was given were sketchy, I have managed to narrow it down to 2 places. I had planned to drop in and hope to catch her."

"NO"

I growled at her, how dare she presume to approach my bonded before me.

"Now, now. Hold up a second. Think about it Eric. We don't want to scare her into running again. It has taken us 18 years to find her, this time we might never find her if she disappears again."

I paced back and forth, I could see the logic in her argument but she is mine, it should be me that finds her.

Pam just stood and watched me pace till I stopped dead in front of her.

"We must find lodgings. Have you anything arranged"

"Yes, a little B&B that has light proofed some of their rooms, it is really quaint. It's a chocolate box cottage in a little village by the side of the motorway; it is conveniently located for our purposes. I'm really looking forw..."

I interrupted and rolled my eyes at how excited Pam was. A 'yes' would have been adequate.

"Pam... have you arranged a car or do I need to fly?"

"Oh, there will be a car waiting for us at the cottage. As we are now nowhere near the train station or anywhere else we could get a cab, it looks like you will have to fly us there."

We spent half an hour flying around in circles; Pam's sense of direction was terrible. We finally found our lodgings and were greeted at the front door by a little old lady with 'coke bottle' glasses and grey corkscrew hair. She was dressed in a house coat covered in flowers in every colour imaginable, there was a cat purring in her arms, which would explain the smell. She was welcoming enough and I was glad that the Vampire accommodation was actually in the old out-buildings and separate from the main house. They were sparsely decorated with simple furnishings in dark colours; at least there were no chintz or doilies...

We settled in for the day and I had 30 blissful minuets of peace as Pam succumbed to the sunrise before me. I spent my time thinking and planning. I tried to feel for the bond, I think it felt stronger but I couldn't be sure as I had not felt anything from it in so long. I was remembering our last night together as sleep finally took me.

I woke the next night with a sense of anticipation. I was up and in the shower before Pam had even started to stir. I came out wrapped in a towel and rubbing my hair when the argument started again. We bickered like children the entire time only stopping briefly for Pam to sort out the hire car but as soon as we were in the car it started again. I wasn't watching where she was driving but I had started to think Pam may have a point about not scarring her into hiding but I wanted to see her so badly that I was not going to listen to reason.

Pam and I had not fought like this is a very long time. Sometimes we acted more like siblings instead of master and child.

"PAM... Shut up"

She opened and closed her mouth a few times but obviously thought better of actually making a noise. She brought us to a stop in a car park facing a building with no windows just one single door, 'Tooth and Nail' was written in elegant gold script over a hatch in the door.

"Is this it?"

The name made me laugh, people thought my bar name was cheesy...

"Yes; now how are we going to decide who goes in?... rock... paper... scissors?"

Sometimes Pam thought herself so funny...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Count my blessings**.

Disclaimer; I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris has that honour. I just like to explore the endless possibilities...

**Chapter 3 **

**Sookie's POV**

I stopped at the door and concentrated on calming down enough to at least hold my hand still. No matter who was behind the door I was a strong independent woman, with more powers than anyone was aware of. I was a power-house of supernatural talent, more than capable of handling a vampire... but... there it was; was I strong enough to cope with seeing that particular vampire?

Swallowing hard I took a deep breath and turned the handle, to push it open and face my fate.

"Fuck me..." It was out of my mouth before my brain could engage.

"Oh yes please; now that's what I call a welcome."

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I held up my hand to stop Pam from talking while I fished my phone out of my pocket.

_Do we have to go to Sara's? Her house smells of cats _

I knew it would be the boys. I sighed and texted back still holding my hand up. I couldn't help but smile at the face Pam was pulling.

_4 once pls do as I ask. I wldn't tell u 2 go 2 Sara's  
>without gd reason I'll explain l8r. Love Mom<em>

I flipped the phone shut and lowered my hand.

"Am I allowed to talk now?"

Pam was standing in my office with her hands on her hips tapping her foot. Her tone was biting but I could see how much she was trying to control herself. I couldn't help but see the funny side to the flip-flop of roles.

I walked around my desk and sat in the high-backed chair and held my hand out toward the sofa, indicating Pam should sit. I still hadn't said a word; I didn't know where to start and I didn't think my brain was up to the task of coherent speech yet.

"So... It's been a long time, my telepathic friend. No call, no e-mail not even a post card. I'm HURT!"

Nice to see Pam hadn't changed, her sarcasm still had bite. She had even put her hand over where her heart would have been if she had one...

"How?"

My mind was starting to calm down but it still wasn't working at optimum capacity.

"How am I?... Very well, thanks for asking. I have a new car, and a new house, oh ... and a new job. I thought I would come on a vacation to my homeland and look where I ended up ... running into old friends is always the best part of any trip."

She was being purposely annoying. I well remembered how she liked to wind people up. She was rambling, but still making a point.

"It's good to hear you are doing well, but how did you find me?"

There was no trace of humour in my voice and I hope she was noticing. If Pam could find me so could others which would put me back to square one. My mind had caught up and then some. It was now going ten to the dozen, planning and re-organising the possibilities. The boys could move universities or take gap years; the businesses all had managers so could be controlled remotely from anywhere in the world; I could employ a company to close up the house. It would just mean getting a new car with one of the many aliases I had arranged for just such a situation.

"I have my ways."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, Pam let's cut to the chase. Why have you come? What do you want? And does _he_ know you're here?"

I needed to know where I stood. Was I just dealing with an 'old friend' or was she the advance guard?

"Don't panic, 'Scarlett'... It was far from easy to find you and I don't think anyone without personal knowledge of you could have picked up your trail after you left Sweden."

Oh SHIT!

She knew I had been to Sweden, what else did she know?... She was staring at me trying to read any 'give-aways' in my demeanour. I just sat stock still and waited for her to continue. I had learned to keep a 'poker face' when dealing with any type of supernatural. I was not the inexperienced girl she used to know.

"Did you like it? You were there in the winter, did you go ski-ing?"

This conversation was going from weird to strange, fast.

"Pam, does he know?"

"Do you have any idea what you did to him?"

"I can guess..."

In my weakest moments I had visions of him pining for me but they were usually when I had been pining for him – self projecting. He was most probably having the time of his life, lording it over the area and 'enjoying' the attention from fang-bangers without his human wife cramping his style. I hadn't heard any gossip about him but that didn't mean there wasn't any; just that it didn't reach across the pond. I had heard about the take-over and the new Queen, but Vampires are very secretive; it is very difficult to get concrete details.

"Can you... really?"

She stood up so fast I missed the movement. One second she was seated demurely with her legs crossed at the ankles and the next she was looming over my desk trying to intimidate me. She had both hands on my desk and was leaning so far I had a very good view straight down her shirt.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA!"

"Enlighten me, Pam."

I didn't flinch at her sudden movement and raised voice but my phone buzzed again which made me move to retrieve it from my pocket. She stood up, brushed herself down, crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me; I just need to check this."

I didn't want to be rude but if it was the boy's I had to stop them from coming here at all costs and ignoring a text would be a sure-fire way to make them worry and then they would get it into their heads that I need rescueing. Pam finally sat back down and huffed as I flipped open my phone to check.

_U ok? Jayc_

"Pam please just stay calm, I need to reply then I'm all ears" She went and plonked herself down on the sofa.

I texted back.

_Everything fine, please call the boys to make sure they're going to Sara's. S_

"I am glad you are not even going to try and excuse your selfish behaviour. You ran away like a spoilt child. Did you even spare a second's thought for the heap of shit you left behind?"

"I had my reasons. I never intended to upset or inconvenience anyone but it was no longer safe for me; you know what my life was like. I had come so close so many times I couldn't keep playing the odds. I was losing people left and right, and for what?"

There was a knock at the door just before it was opened by Jayc.

"I thought you might like something to drink."

He walked over to the opposite side of desk from the sofa occupied by Pam.

"Pam, Jayc, Jayc this is Pam, an old friend."

I waved my hand between the two of them and they were both surprised I had introduced them to each other, they should have both known I would not be rude.

"Blood for the Fang and a fruit-based beverage for the lady..."

Jayc's poor imitation of 'the Pub Landlord' made me giggle, but Pam had obviously never heard of Al Murray before. Jayc had a thing about retro comedians.

"Thanks, is everything okay out there?"

"All under control. The party planner just phoned to postpone till tomorrow."

"Oh for love of Pete! If they don't turn up tomorrow I'm going to find someone else to finish the job."

"Don't worry, it will all work out."

He winked at me then left giving Pam the evil eye.

"Have I come at a bad time?"

Pam had been watching Jayc and me with suspicion written across her face.

"Not bad, just busy."

"We have things we need to sort out. Is there somewhere else we could go that would be a little more private?"

"I have a few things to sort before I can leave, but if you don't mind waiting I'm sure we can find somewhere."

I smiled at my original vampire friend. We had enjoyed one an-other's company once. I was at a loss as to why she was here; was it for me? Was it for her? Was it for him? There was still a lot she was not telling me but I was guilty of the same.

"I'll go and prop up **your** bar... there's a first, huh?"

Pam stood and walked (or should I say tottered, on 4-inch heels!) out of my office and over to perch on one of the stools at the far end of the bar. I watched as Jayc approached her and they started talking.

After a few minutes I shook myself and started texting. Thank god for technology; at least I didn't have to worry about being over heard on the phone.

To Sara;

_Hiya, sorry to dump the boys on you but a blast from the past walked into the club. I CAN'T have them anywhere near till I can work out what they want. Will contact u soon. Thanx S_

To the Boys;

_Boys, behave for Sara. I'm stuck at the club. I'll call u later. If u want me – text. Love mom_

To Jayc;

_Did anyone else arrive with my visitor?_

While I waited for the first reply I decided to scan the security feed. I flicked through the cameras till I got to the car park. There were a few cars in the lot, but not many as it was still early. Over in the far corner there was an obvious rental; it had to be Pam's. There was nothing suspicious about the car, not that I really expected anything. Maybe I was hoping he would be sat in the car waiting, but that was not his style he would have come barging through the doors like David Boreanaz on steroids.

My phone went off and brought me out of my musings.

_No one came in with her but I can smell that she has been  
>around other Fangs recently. She keeps text'n! Jayc<em>

That didn't really tell me anything. She would have reported to Richard, so that would explain the extra scents.

With the party planner not showing up I realised there was nothing keeping me here apart from my reluctance to deal with Pam. With a heavy sigh I grabbed my purse and made my way out into the bar.

I sat on the stool next to Pam and Jayc put a drink down in front of me before I had even asked.

"Thanks Jayc."

I took a sip as Pam started with small talk.

"It's a nice place. Not sure about the name, but the atmosphere is good."

"Thanks for the compliment, I think."

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Does that thing never stop?" she nodded towards my phone.

"Ha! No. Never."

I giggled as I opened my phone while Pam took a swig from her blood.

_ave we done somefin rong? r u punishing us?  
>Cum Fri we will b MEN + u will not b able 2 subject us 2 ur tyranny...<em>

I laughed as I replied.

_U have 2 make it 2 fri yet... love ya x_

Pam was trying to sneak a peek at my phone but I was just at the wrong angle for her to do it without leaning right back and risk falling off her stool.

"Come on Pam let's get out of here before all the riff-raff turn up."

I stood and waited for her to jump off the stool. They were a little high for those of us who were challenged in the height department. I led the way through the employees' entrance out into the back parking lot.

"Where are you staying?"

"Not far."

Don't you just love her? One minute too much information, the next barely enough.

"Well, it might be best if you follow me and we can find ourselves a quiet little pub to sit and chat over a drink."

She looked surprised, but I wasn't going to be showing her back to my house till I had found out why she was really here. She had a lot to learn about me; did she really think I would not have changed at all?

I pushed the button on my key fob and the lights of my car flashed and beeped. I started to make my way over when Pam was right behind me. I turned and was caught off-balance by how close she was.

"Er, Pam, you do have a car don't you?"

"Yes but I thought we could go in yours then you can drop me back here after."

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but think she was up to something. I wasn't really scared of Pam, I was on home turf and it would be so easy for me to get away from her that it wasn't a problem.

"Oh, okay. Jump in. Excuse the mess."

I opened the door and was hit by the smell of sweaty boys! I had forgotten that I had brought the Range Rover with me; it was full of all their kit. Soccer, rugby, tennis, cricket and I'm sure there was even some rock-climbing gear in the boot too. That's what you get for having very active teenage boys; this car spent its days travelling from one sports field to another...

"Ewww, what is that smell?"

Pam actually wrinkled her nose.

"Sorry, it was last used to go to a soccer match, there must be a few stray socks left behind."

"Start it up so we can get the windows open."

I turned the key and Pam reached over to open every single window. I was glad it was summer. I giggled at her as we pulled out of the lot. I knew where I was going to take her; it was a little pub in the opposite direction from home. It was surrounded by farmer's fields and was very secluded. Because it was out of the way you had to drive to it so it didn't tend to get busy and it kept the number of rowdy teenagers to a minimum.

"How long are you going to avoid my question?"

"Which one?"

"Pam; you know damn well which one. Is he here with you?"

"I flew on my own."

She must have thought I was still as naive as I used to be; I was not so green to the ways of the world. I now had teenage children that try to evade questioning better than her attempts...

"When did he catch up with you? Has he reported to Richard?"

Pam turned in her chair, surprise written on her face. I wasn't sure whether to be upset that she thought me stupid enough to not read between the lines or ignorant enough not to know the King.

"I can't tell you, you know how this works."

After travelling through some very narrow country lanes that needed a lot of concentration I pulled into the gravel driveway of 'The Woodman' pub and found a parking space. We both got out and I led the way inside. We walked up the rose-edged pathway and the smell was beautiful, even Pam hummed in appreciation.

"Hello; what can I get you?"

We were greeted by a middle aged barman with bald spot and a beer belly. He had a friendly-looking face and West Country accent. Pam stepped forward to look over the bar.

"Do you have any AB?"

The barman smiled and pulled a bottle out of the fridge and showed it to Pam. She nodded and he popped it into the microwave and turned to me.

"And for you, miss?"

"I'll just have a coke, thanks."

We took our drinks and found a little booth toward the back with a bay window. We were far enough away from everyone else in the bar to be able to talk freely, but neither of us seemed to want to start the conversation.

"So, how do you know the King? Do you work for him?"

Nothing like shooting from the conversational hip, she obviously thought I did the same party trick I once did in Louisiana.

"No I do not work **for** him. Pam you've seen my club; I have to deal with all types of supernaturals. I personally know the five pack masters of the local area as well as a few important daemons and some really odd-looking creatures I suspect to be trolls. Fae; of course and quite a few important Vampires. It is good business to know my customer base."

"Hmmm... It makes me wonder how you managed to stay hidden for so long yet still be so involved with our world."

"I tried to stay hidden, to pretend I was completely human but it was too hard; trying to avoid everyone and everything was difficult. Believe it or not it is easier to hide in plain sight. At least this way I usually get a heads-up when trouble's coming."

She let out a single mirthless laugh and took another sip of her drink.

"Are you going to explain yourself?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything..."

"I left for my own safety, and have managed to build myself a life I'm happy with. I am comfortable and protected and I am determined to stay that way."

"You think I would want to endanger you? You think so poorly of me... let alone Eric?"

She was getting irate again so I tried to calm her, I sent out wave after wave of gentle vibes. In the hope it would work without her noticing, I kept the vibes smooth and constant.

As I was concentrating on calming her down I felt a twinge; there was a spike in the bond. It took me a second to realise what it was. We had been so far apart that I had not felt anything other than the constant buzz in a very long time. I focused on the feeling and realised he was close... bloody close.

SHIT...

My heart gave away my sudden panic, I had thought about him often over the years, and what it would be like to see him again, but faced with the real possibility I was racked with fear.

I couldn't do this...

I wasn't ready...

"Sookie, answer me... What is wrong?"

Pam had obviously been trying to talk to me for some time and had leaned over the table, but just as her hand touched mine my panic got the better of me and I popped to the car. I had the keys in the engine and was pulling out of the car park just as Pam came out the front of the pub in time to watch me speed down the lane. I looked in my rear view mirror to see him land next to Pam. It was the first time in 18 years I had seen him. My heart stopped for a second before it took off again at a pace so frantic I was scared I would have a heart attack.

I drove as fast as I could. It was a good job I knew the local roads; most of them were no wider than the car.

I was having trouble thinking straight but I knew I couldn't go anywhere near home or Sara's. I wouldn't put the boys in danger and as of this minute I wasn't sure what was going to happen next. I pulled into a little track and turned off the lights and sat waiting for my heart to slow and to regain control of my breathing.

I don't know how long I was sat there...

Tap tap tap ... It made me jump a little.

I turned in my seat, opened the door and stepped out. I looked up into the face of the man I had loved (If I was honest with myself, the man I _still_ loved, very much). We stood staring at each other for so long it was painful. I was lost looking into his eyes; I had missed him so much. More than I had ever really expected to. The moment I walked away was the moment I was actually a hundred per cent sure that I did love him; it wasn't just the stupid bond, it was real and it was mine, my feelings. I had had it in my hands and I had lost it. It had made me realise what a farce my relationship with Bill had been; when compared to the real thing, it paled. I had thought I had loved Bill but I had really loved what he was, not who he was. He was quiet, the first peace I had ever had. That was such a novelty to me it clouded my judgement...

I took a deep breath forcing his name through my lips.

"Eric."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Count my blessings**.

Disclaimer; I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris has that honour. I just like to explore the endless possibilities...

**Chapter 4**

**Eric's POV**

"Is this it?"

The name made me laugh, people thought my bar's name was cheesy...

"Yes; now how are we going to decide who goes in?... rock... paper... scissors?"

Sometimes Pam thought herself so funny...

After another round of arguments Pam managed to talk me into letting her go in to get the layout of the club and try and find out if Sookie actually did work here or not. She had implied I would scare Sookie into running again; it infuriated me to think that Pam could be right, and Sookie might actually be scared of me. I was so close to her; closer than I had been in a very long time yet I was still so far away, unable to see her... talk to her... hold her.

Pam had reasoned that Sookie may have moved on with her life, 18 years to a human is a long time. She may have married someone else – _the thought made my cold blood boil_. Pam even tried to joke she may have become a nun... _Oh, Pam should be on stage with funnies like that!_

I just wanted to find her... see her... hold her...

FUCK...

This was so frustrating...

I sat in the car and watched as Pam walked across the parking lot and stopped by the door. It amazed me how she could walk in those heels, they must have been designed for Vampires as I couldn't see a normal human having the balance required to take more than two steps. She seemed to shiver before she opened the big black door and went inside.

I waited and waited...

If I hadn't been sat in a car I would have been pacing, agitated, like those lions you see in a zoo. Strutting up and down in front of the glass; watching the gawkers with a predator's glint in their eyes.

At one point I felt Pam get angry and was very close to going in when she settled down again quickly.

I tried to go into what Sookie use to call 'down time' but I was too wound up. I could feel the pent-up angst of the past 18 years building in me. I was very close to losing control of my emotions. She had driven me to distraction!

_I am Eric Northman... I am Vampire... I am one of the most powerful beings walking this earth... (I just have to keep telling myself that!) _

I watched as a few other cars turned up and was surprised at the clientele; there were Daemons, Vampires, Weres and I swear I saw a troll. A high-end Range Rover pulled in and parked around the corner and I thought it must belong to the owner; it was far too flash to be staff.

Being restless is not good for me; I get bored easily, so I decided to have a look around. I took to the sky, thankful I had dressed all in black. The smell of magic was heavy in the air, this place was clearly warded. Witches had become more accepted by the rest of the supe community, but I was still wary of them. If you found a good one they were worth their weight in gold but the BITCH, I mean Witch Hallow had left a bad taste. They were once seen as human 'wannabees' but they had managed to find a niche in the market for their skills. I think Pam was playing with the idea of having something similar done to Fangtasia but I hadn't paid it any notice, maybe that was why she had paused on her way in.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I landed in a nearby tree so I could retrieve my phone from my back pocket.

_She's here, don't come in. Get out of sight! I'll text u again when I know more._

I stood rooted to the spot, shocked after all this time... we had found her... there was so much I wanted to know; I didn't know where to start with the questions.

_Is she well? Safe? Happy?_

I wanted to ask if she had inquired about me, but thought it might make me look desperate and Pam would never let me live it down.

_She is very well, hardly changed. I am waiting for her to finish up  
>and then we will go somewhere else.<em>

It was a relief to finally get some solid information but I just wanted to see her.

_Where, when, why?_

I was quickly getting annoyed with this situation.

_She wants to talk elsewhere, follow at a distance..._

Pam knew me so well, she knew I would follow. I flew across the road and landed in the shadow of a dress shop closed for the night. I waited and watched for any sign of movement.

A short time later I noticed activity towards the back so I moved to a better vantage point and then...

I saw her.

She looked exactly the same, her hair was still long and healthy; her figure had hardly changed at all. She still had those beautiful breasts all soft and round, her hips were a little wider but no more than a dress size. How could she still be in such good shape (not that I was complaining)? What had she been up to? The only explanation I could think of was she must have been taking blood. The thought of her ingesting another Vampires blood made me feel sick. I didn't think she would stoop so low, but what else would explain the lack of change? Eighteen years would put her now in mid-to-late 40's, she should have changed. Even if she had plastic surgery there would be a noticeable difference – there wasn't...

Of all the beautiful women I have been with she still manages to make my dead heart skip.

They stopped to talk but then quickly moved on to get into none other than the high-end Range Rover! I had fought with her so much over the crappy car she would not let me replace and here she was driving a car worth more than what she used to make in a year, possibly two. How could she afford such a car?

I heard Pam exclaim about the smell and found it funny that as soon as the engine started all the windows were lowered. I followed them as they made their way down some very small lanes. It didn't take long for them to pull into a small pub in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by fields. I watched as they went in; I landed and smoothed my hair, pulling a band out of my pocket to tie it back and wishing I had done that earlier. I moved closer and watched through the small windows as they got drinks and went to sit by a large bay window that was, thankfully, open. I perched on the roof just above the bay and listened with interest.

"So how do you know the King? Do you work for him?"

It seemed they were carrying on from a previous conversation. It surprised me that Sookie would know the King, especially as he had not mentioned anything to me about her. If he was hiding her from me I would have to teach my little royal friend a lesson or two...

"No I do not work for him. Pam you have seen my club; I have to deal with all types of supernaturals. I personally know the five pack masters of the local area as well as a few important daemons and some really odd-looking creatures I suspect to be trolls, Fae; of course and quite a few important Vampires. Its good business to know my customer base."

It was HER club... that explained the car... Niall must have left her quite a tidy sum; it was the only logical conclusion.

The sound of her voice rang in my ears. It had been so long since I had heard her. She hadn't completely lost her accent but it wasn't as strong as I remembered. The sound made me feel a longing so deep it was almost a physical pain. I was also feeling aggrieved; how dare she have this impact on me? The anger was back and bubbling to the surface. My existence now seemed to be full of contradiction and confusing emotions. She made me feel, she awakened all of these thoughts and feelings then left me to deal with the fallout! Before her I was as STRONG and COLD as stone and proud of it!

"Hmmm... It makes me wonder how you managed to stay hidden for so long yet still be so involved with our world."

There was an edge in Pam's voice; she was trying to dig but that required skill with the subject at hand. Sookie would test her abilities but I was confident that I had trained her well enough to cope.

"I tried to stay hidden to pretend I was completely human, but it was too hard; trying to avoid everyone and everything was difficult. Believe it or not it is easier to hide in plain sight. At least this way I usually get a heads-up when troubles coming."

I heard Pam laugh and take a drink. It was a very clever strategy to hide in the spotlight.

"Are you going to explain yourself?"

Pam had obviously decided to just go in for the kill... I wanted to hear this. With Sookie this tactic might actually work.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything..."

That was a bit vague... I thought I had taught Pam better interrogation techniques

"I left for my own safety, and have managed to build myself a life I'm happy with. I am comfortable and protected and I am determined to stay that way."

It hurt that she was so certain I could not protect her; had I not always been there when she needed me? Had I not put my own existence at risk to save her? Yet she still doubted me. What would it take to prove my intent?

"You think I would want to endanger you? You think so poorly of me... let alone Eric?"

I could tell Pam was getting irate, she need to calm down or she would be the one to scare her away.

I felt a strange sensation of calm creeping over me, like being covered in soft waves. I had never experienced anything like it before. I was concentrating on the new sensation when I suddenly felt a twinge in the bond. After being dormant so long it was instantly noticeable. I focused and realised it was coming from Sookie. I don't know what was going on but I intended to find out...

She seemed to get spooked by something as Pam was trying to get her attention; her heart rate went up and her breathing increased. Could she have felt that too? She was never very good at identifying things through the bond; with it being dormant for so long how could she have improved at using it?

I had started to lean over the edge and was able to see her hands on top of the table; she was wringing them together with white knuckles. A glint caught my eye and I was suddenly focused on her left hand I was engulfed in anger so deep it was black and consuming. She was wearing a wedding band.

"Sookie, answer me... what is wrong?"

My anger was raging and I could feel the slate tiles crumble under my hands as I was unaware of clenching my fists. I could feel my vision become hazy as the fog of resentment, injustice and vengeance took over.

She was married...

to someone else...

she had totally disregarded our marriage...

she had disrespected me...

she had walked away and started again without a care...

she had moved on...

I was angry (although the word didn't quite cover the soup of emotions raging through my system)

Angry at her...

angry at Pam for talking me out of facing her...

Angry at Sookie for not caring...

FUCK...she's married!

Then suddenly she disappeared.

No... She POPPED.

FUCK...

HOW?...

I noticed the lights of her Range Rover flash and flew over the roof to land by a very shocked Pam as she ran out of the door. Sookie sped out of the parking lot and down the lane.

"My turn NOW."

I growled at Pam making it clear that I had had enough of doing things her way. I left her before she had a chance to try and dissuade me.

I took to the sky and caught up to the speeding car quickly. I followed till she stopped on a small track and turned off her lights. I silently landed and watched as she held her head in her hands. I watched and waited till I couldn't wait any longer. I stepped forward and with all the willpower in the world controlled my hand enough to just tap on the window.

She jumped a little then calmly got out of the car and stood in front of me. She was wearing jeans that hugged and accentuated the curve of her hips; they were tight all the way down to her black boots with 3 inch heels. Her top was dark and tailored to fit perfectly, encasing those wonderful breasts that were currently heaving with every breath she took. She slowly raised her head to make eye contact. We were locked in a stare that lasted forever before she spoke.

"Eric."

With one word all my anger disappeared, the moment my name passed her lips...

I was fucked...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Count my blessings**.

Disclaimer; I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris has that honour. I just like to explore the endless possibilities...

**Chapter 5 **

**Sookie's POV**

Tap tap tap ... It made me jump a little.

I turned in my seat, opened the door and stepped out. I looked up into the face of the man I had loved; (if I was honest with myself, the man I _still_ loved, very much). We stood staring at each other for so long it was painful. I was lost looking into his eyes; I had missed him so much. More than I had ever really expected to. The moment I walked away was the moment I was actually a hundred per cent sure that I did love him; it wasn't just the stupid bond, it was real and it was mine, my feelings. I had had it in my hands and I had lost it. It had made me realise what a farce my relationship with Bill had been; when compared to the real thing, it paled. I had thought I had loved Bill but I had really loved what he was, not who he was. He was quiet, the first peace I had ever had. That was such a novelty to me it clouded my judgment...0

I took a deep breath forcing his name through my lips.

"Eric"

We stood a few feet apart just looking at each other. He was as stunningly handsome as I remembered. His hair was tied back at the nape of his neck; it looked silver in the moonlight. He stood perfectly still with his arms at his side and his shoulders back. I was transfixed by the way he held his arms away from his body as if to try and make himself appear bigger – like those birds that puff out their chest!

I remembered those arms holding me and a part of me wanted him to wrap them around me now, to cocoon me in his strong embrace and keep me sheltered and safe. I had spent so long fighting for my freedom and running for my life, what I wouldn't give to have had someone help me; to have had him to help me. I wanted to feel him close to me, to have him touch me, to kiss me. I was lost in the memories of a past life...

Buzz buzz, buzz buzz, buzz buzz

Someone was trying to call my phone, the noise enough to shake me from the trance I had been in.

After I flipped it open I panicked, I rejected the call and frantically texted.

_I told u not to call. Text me. Love mom_

Eric had not said a word, he just continued to stand there and watch me fumble with my phone.

"Sorry, I've got a lot going on at the moment. It will most probably go off again soon."

I looked up and tried to smile apologetically.

"Umm Hmm"

We returned to silence as we stood there in the middle of the country; the only noise, made by the local wildlife.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Sorry"

He nodded his head but still didn't say anything as I checked the text.

_Jayc said u left but ur not here so where r u? _

I sighed and replied quickly.

_I'm ok, just can't talk. I'll phone l8r, don't worry. Love mom_

I was put my phone back in my pocket then it was Eric's turn; his phone buzzed. It made me giggle as he rolled his eyes before pulling it out of his pocket. He checked and replied quicker then I could believe possible and we were back to starring at each other.

He took a step closer and it made me flinch, I don't know what he was thinking or feeling and he had his face locked down so I was getting no clues there.

He hung his head and let out a sigh before finally speaking.

"Do you not know me at all?"

He still hadn't lifted his head to look at me as he began to pace. I didn't know how to answer him but I knew I had to try and explain.

"I thought I knew you very well once."

I smiled as I had a flash of memories; nice memories of the two of us having fun and laughing.

"I thought the same of you but I was wrong." His words were like ice.

That stung... I deserved it but it hurt to hear the accusation in his voice.

"I have changed alot, no doubt you have too"

I tried to reach out to touch his arm but just as I was about to make contact he turned and walked the other way. I let my arm fall back to my side as I felt the sting of tears in my eyes. I took a couple of deep even breaths and attempted to stop them falling.

"Don't you dare leak. You are the one to create this mess. You were the one to walk away and start a new life. You have no idea the trouble you left in your wake."

I could see the concentration on his face; he was trying to control himself enough to not shout.

"Eric; there has not been a single day that I don't think of you and wonder where you are or what you're up to. I have missed you more than you could imagine."

I was so close to tears my breathing was laboured.

"Huh; Then why not contact me? Why stay hidden? Why did you run and why are you wearing THAT?"

In an instant he was behind me holding me, ha had one arm across my chest (not quite a choke hold but not far off) and the other holding up my left hand inches from my face. He looked over my shoulder; his face barely touching mine.

"It's not what you think" I whispered

Oh god; was he so observant!

"Don't treat me like an idiot. What is it if not a wedding band?"

His voice was so quiet it made his tone more threatening.

"It's a deterrent..." I swallowed hard and he released me.

He returned to pacing before he spoke again.

"Explain..."

"I have no time or desire for male attention. It is easier to wear a ring than to have the same discussion over and over again."

I had had a few advances but they held no interest for me and some people (particularly vampires) don not take rejection well. I had not even tried dating; I had no interest in it. My boys had been my life for many years now; early on I had no time to think of anyone but them. As the years went by I could have dated but I still loved Eric; it just didn't feel right to even think about anyone else in that manner. We had been 'Vampire' married when I left and for as much as I may have hated it in the beginning, deep down it did mean something to me.

"Hmmm"

"Eric look at me please"

I took a step towards him and reached out and took his hand, he allowed me this time but still would not look at me.

"I could not have married anyone else anyway; we were married, it would have made me a bigamist."

"The knife is still not legally recognised."

He ran his thumb over the back of my hand and it felt good, it felt right. A simple gesture was enough to send a shiver though my body. That tiny bit of contact was enough to awaken eighteen years of repressed feelings. It was very overwhelming. His touch left a burning a trail it had me yarning for more.

"How long are you here for? If both you and Pam are here who's running the area? Do you still have Fangtasia?"

Now that we had started talking I didn't want the conversation to stop. I found myself babbling just to keep it going.

"I'm here for as long as I need to be, Pam may need to return at some point."

I felt he was trying to avoid the subject of home. I didn't want to push him so I tried for a change of subject.

"Are you staying with Pam?"

"Yes in some country B & B. It is adequate; just."

He had finally looked at me and I could see the distain he held for his lodgings.

"Well could be worse, have you seen the Kings Guest quarters? I swear he makes them bad on purpose because he doesn't want the aggravation of people staying."

"That sounds like _Dicky_"

"Oh... do you know Richard well?"

"Well enough to know he is a con artist and not to be trusted"

I giggled "You got that right, he keeps you on your toes, as Monarch's go he's not so bad"

"How many Monarchs' do you know?" He raised his eyebrow.

"A few"

I winked at him.

I can't believe had I winked at him... we had both visibly relaxed and had fallen into an old familiar style of conversing without even noticing.

"I would love to catch up further but could we at least go somewhere it does not smell of manure?"

I laughed at him as he wrinkled his nose; he looked so funny pulling a face.

"Umm well, I'm not sure where to go. Is Pam still at The Woodman?"

He seemed taken aback I would ask after Pam.

"Yes and currently bombarding my phone with rude messages as repayment for leaving her there."

I nodded towards the car. "Hop in and we'll go back and get her."

I jumped in the car and Eric squeezed himself into the passenger seat, his knees were wedged up against the dash board. I giggled as I realised the last person to sit in the front was Pam so she wouldn't have noticed how far forward the seat was. He huffed as he finally found the release lever under the seat and slid it back as far as it would go.

As we made our way back he called Pam to let her know we were coming to get her, he held the phone out from his ear when she had first answered; I clearly heard the barrage of abuse she was hurling. Blimey that woman could bitch.

It didn't take us long to get back to the pub, when I had pulled into the car park Pam was waiting tapping her foot. I pulled up alongside her and leaned out of the window.

"Do you need a lift?" I said it in my sweetest voice and smiled wide enough to hurt my cheeks.

"That would go some way to repaying the insult of leaving me in the middle of nowhere!"

She got into the back of the car and started to complain straight away.

"That rancid smell is worse back here!... Sookie you use to be a nice, clean and tidy person; I suppose some things have changed."

"Pam; it's not that bad"

"Bad enough"

She grumbled all the way back to the club. I had felt my phone vibrate a couple of times but waited till we were parked in my spot to fish it out and have a look.

_The boys are really worried; I don't think I can hold them much longer.  
>They know something is up. Sara<em>

Oh shit... I had a look at the other text.

_We know ur in trouble. Let us help?_

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I texted Sara first.

_I'll text them. Everything will b ok. Luv S_

I texted the boys.

_For high achievers u can be soooo stupid! I told u I'm fine.  
>I'll call u in ½ hour. Trust me and don't give Sara trouble. Love mom<em>

Eric had been watching me so I smiled to hide my worry and invited them in through the back door. The bar was almost full with every race imaginable. If Pam and Eric were surprised they hid it well. I led them over to the bar and called out to get Jayc's attention.

"Oi"

"Hey. Your back."

The relief in his voice was noticeable. He nodded toward Pam and looked Eric up and down with a scowl. I could hear the low rumble of a growl coming from Eric. I had forgotten how annoying all this posturing could be.

"Jayc; could you arrange for some drinks in my office please."

"Sure coming right up."

He smiled at me and then went to start on the drinks.

"Come this way."

They followed me back through the bar and into my office. I turned to offer them a seat on the couch and I noticed Pam stood still in the doorway.

"No doubt we will see each other again soon but I am going to leave now. I have to go and shower to get rid of this awful smell." It had taken me a second, but I realised she was leaving to give me and Eric some privacy.

"Oh, ok. It really was lovely to see you again. We will have to catch up properly soon."

I crossed the room and hugged her. She was frozen for a second before she uncomfortably patted my back. She backed away and inclined her head toward Eric.

"Master."

And she was gone.

Jayc approached the door just as I was about to close it. He was carrying a tray with the drinks I had asked for.

"Something I said."

He looked over his shoulder in the direction Pam had walked.

"If you don't stop chasing away the customers I might have to try and find myself a new barman."

I smirked at him knowing what would come next.

"Yeah, yeah. I'd like to see your try."

He was right, there wasn't that many people qualified enough to tend this bar. You had to have a certain knack for dealing with all types of supernatural'.

Jayc put the tray down on the desk and left giving me a wink as he pulled the door too.

"Sookie..."

I spun to face Eric and shushed him.

"Please my name is Scarlett."

He seemed to contemplate that for a second before asking "Is it just me you have been hiding from or are there others?"

"I have to keep up appearances; you know what it can be like. I can't give them any reason not to trust me even though none of them actually do."

"That did not answer my question. Why did you run?"

Eric had grabbed a bottle of blood and sat in the centre of the couch. My office was subtly decorated in natural tones with light oak furniture but the couch was huge; big enough to sleep on if needed. It was a rich chocolate brown with a big square ottoman to match, positioned to the side. With Eric sat in the middle it seemed so much smaller. He had stretched his legs out and crossed them at the ankles. If I wanted to move I would have to step over him, I knew he had done it purpose.

"It wasn't just you, other things were happening. Things I couldn't control. I couldn't trust myself. I left because I truly believed it was the safest option for everyone not just me."

I stepped over his feet and made my way to sit behind my desk, I didn't want to risk the familiarity of being sat on the couch with him. I let my head fall to rest on my hands and let out a defeated breath. I had known this day would come and I had rehearsed this conversation a thousand times in my head but I still couldn't explain it properly. I couldn't find the right words to make it better. I had trouble understanding exactly what happened to me, how was I meant to put it into words?

"_Scarlett_; all I ask for is the truth. Why did you leave?"

He seemed reluctant to use my assumed name. I couldn't tell him why I left, the reasons for me not telling him before still stood. He would not have believed me then and he won't believe me now, he would think that I betrayed him; his possible reaction worried me after seeing how angry he was when he thought I had remarried. Granted I'm not as vulnerable as I was back then but it would break my heart if he came to hate me. It is strange how being in his presence took me right back to being that naive, inexperience, back-water girl.

I started to rock in my chair tossing these thoughts round and round in my head. The cyclone effect was starting to give me a headache.

"Eric; I want to explain, I want to tell you but it's just not that easy. We need some time to talk this through"

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Sometimes I wanted to destroy my phone!

Oh for the love of Pete! What now...

_Heads up, incoming. Can't stop them..._

I had just finished reading the text from Jayc when the door was pushed opened with such force it slammed against the wall causing the plaster to crack and a sizable piece fell off the wall completely.

I looked up...

"Now that's coming out of your allowance"

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**Count my blessings**.

Disclaimer; I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris has that honour. I just like to explore the endless possibilities...

**Chapter 6 **

**Eric's POV**

She calmly got out of the car and stood in front of me. She slowly raised her head to make eye contact before she spoke.

"Eric"

With one word all my anger disappeared the moment my name passed her lips... I was fucked...

We stood face to face, after so many years of searching I had finally found her. We were locked into staring at each other, neither of us seemed able to speak. I was busy examining every inch of her, committing all the new little differences to memory.

Her hair was slightly longer than the last time I had seen her. It was still a glorious shade of honey blonde; I could tell it was natural as there was no odour of harsh chemicals women used these days. Her eyes were light and bright; they still held the sparkle I remembered. I had been correct earlier, her hips were slightly wider but it was a pleasant change as it actually made her more proportionate, she had always been blessed with the most perfect set of breasts and I was glad to see time had not laid waste to them. They sat a fraction lower but not enough to change their overall appearance.

We had been stood trance like for quite some time when her phone buzzed. She tried to apologise but in all honesty I couldn't care less, she was mesmerising. After receiving and sending a few messages she tried to smile at me. I still could not form words so I offered an "Umm Hmm". I wanted to say so much, I wanted to ask her endless questions but my mouth would not cooperate.

She had just put her phone away when my own went off. I knew who it would be and rolled my eyes as I dug the stupid thing out of my pocket.

_I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME!  
>HOPE U'R HAV'N FUN...<br>WHEN WILL U COME BACK  
>I AM NOT WALKING IN MY BRAND NEW SHOES :(<em>

I replied quickly, I didn't have the patience to deal with Pam and her childish ranting.

_REMEMBER WHO U'R TEXTING...  
>I WILL CONTACT U L8R<em>

Sookie giggled...

she actually fucking giggled...

FUCK!

The sound was intoxicating, just that little noise was my undoing. Ugh!

We were back to staring again. I could have looked into those eyes for eternity. I made to take a tentative step toward her. I wanted to touch her, to hold her, to feel her in my embrace.

She flinched... I couldn't believe it; she actually flinched away from my move. She was afraid of me... she was scared of me... of me?

SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT...

That one involuntary movement spoke volumes; would she ever truly trust me? That thought hurt more than I had believed possible.

I hung my head, I felt defeated. I had just found her and now I felt like I had lost her all over again. Would she ever be mine again? Did I want her to be?

"Do you not know me at all?"

I started to pace, picturing those caged lions. I was trying to make a plan; I needed an exit strategy, an extradition procedure. I needed to find a way of leaving and saving face. I could not be rejected; not by a human, not by her, not by my Sookie. What she said next almost made me laugh out loud.

She dared to insinuate she had known and cared for me. HA! Since when do you leave your loved ones without notice? Since when do you treat those that care for you with such disregard that you don't attempt to make contact for nearly two decades?

"I thought the same of you but I was wrong."

I felt like I was starting to see clearly for the first time in years. I had held on to the notion that she loved me, but maybe I was wrong? The anger within me was swelling to epic proportions; it was out-weighing all other emotions.

She had left.

She had chosen to run.

She mumbled something about being different and then tried to reach out to touch me.

Oh, I don't think so.

For years I had yarned to hold her, to touch her and now here in front of me she was making a move and I was in no mood to reciprocate. I feared if she touched me it would ignite the torrent of emotions that I was slowly losing the will to control.

I continued to pace and tried to think clearly, tried to decide what I really wanted to do next, tried to control myself. Meanwhile she started to tear up.

"Don't you dare leak... You were the one to create this mess. You were the one to walk away and start a new life. You have no idea the trouble you left in your wake."

I hated to see her cry; I always had and no doubt always would. She tried to speak again but her breathing was heavy and made talking difficult; after a couple of deep breaths she tried once more.

"Eric; there has not been a day that I haven't thought of you and wondered where you were or what you we're up to. I have missed you more than you could imagine."

How much crap did she expect me to take? I had seen the evidence for myself, I had seen the band.

"Huh; Then why not contact me? Why stay hidden? Why did you run and why are you wearing THAT?"

I was behind her and had her pinned to me with one arm across her chest and held her left hand in front of her face forcing her to look at the cheap band circling her ring finger. Whoever the 'lucky' guy was he was tight... My face was millimetres away from hers; I felt the warmth radiate from her skin as her heart beat frantically in her chest.

"It's not what you think."

She really did take me for a fool...

"Don't treat me like an idiot. What is it if not a wedding band?" I whispered

"It's a deterrent..."

A deterrent? What the hell did that mean? She hadn't mentioned a husband, past or present, so why the ring? I went back to pacing... Being so close to her made it very difficult to think. Feeling her warmth, her heartbeat and having her unique scent filling my nostrils was torture.

"Explain..."

"I have no time or desire for male attention. It is easier to wear a ring than to have the same discussion over and over again."

That may or may not be true. I had always thought of Sookie as an honest person, sometimes too honest for her own good. Could this all be part of an elaborate plan? Would she lie so blatantly? What would the benefit be? I'm not sure I knew anymore.

"Hmmm." Even if this was the truth there was still the matter of her running in the first place.

She asked me to look at her. I was conflicted; half of me didn't want to while the other half wanted to spend forever looking at her. I knew if I looked into her eyes I would melt. I wanted to stay angry, I wanted answers and I wanted her to know how much she had hurt me... I wanted enough control over myself to try and get what I needed. All these emotions had been unleashed in me and I had no experience in dealing with them. She had started this avalanche of feelings and then left me to deal with them; I did not deal well!

She came close enough to hold my hand, I allowed her to make contact but I was still undecided as to whether I wanted to look at her or not. She started to talk about being a bigamist, as if she ever held our marriage in any regard. She had always held it against me; she had treated it as joke. I think I mumbled something about the knife not being legal but my thoughts were elsewhere.

Her talk of marriage had distracted me enough for me to let my thumb rub gentle circles across her hand. The contact was heavenly; it was something I had missed greatly.

I was frustrated by my swing in mood.

We started talking more freely and without my permission my eyes had betrayed me and locked onto hers. She made a joke about the King and I made a mental note to find out about her relationship with little _Dicky_.

She let slip that she knew other Monarchs; I would have to investigate that too.

The conversation felt normal, it felt right to be talking to her.

Then she winked at me...

She fucking WINKED at me...

I felt a twinge south of my belt. I had not had that kind of reaction for a long time. I had lost my zest for life and, believe it or not, that had included my drive for sex. I could not find enjoyment in it as I once had; it all changed the day she left. It was one of the many things she had taken from me when she ran, one of the many reasons for my anger...

I was fed up of talking in the middle of farm land, where every scent was just another variation of shit (cow shit, horse shit, pig shit, you get the picture). I wanted to carry on the conversation but surely there were better places. She agreed and indicated for me to get in her car.

I could fully understand Pam's reaction. The car stunk worse than a locker room after the fulltime whistle. There was the scent of at least two males, possibly a lot more, but they were not as strong. The smell of (barely) post-pubescent sweat was rancid to say the least. I thought the smell of the open country may have been better.

After I readjusted the seat from the pigmy position, much to her amusement, I pulled my phone out to let Pam know we were on our way back to collect her. I knew it was coming so I held the phone away from my ear as Pam bitched about being left in the middle of nowhere with the country 'bumpkins'. It was quite an impressive rant, even by her standards; in the scheme of things it could have been worse.

It didn't take long for us to get back and pick up our complaining passenger. Once Pam was onboard we made our way back to the club. Sookie's phone went a few times but she waited till we were parked before digging it out to check. A split second of panic flashed across her face so fast that I would have missed it had I not been staring at her. She invited us in through the back and I felt the ripple of magic as we crossed the threshold. We made our way through to the main bar. On the way I discreetly texted Pam.

_Make u'rself scarce.  
>I'll text u an update l8r.<em>

The Bar was nice, it was tastefully decorated. The artwork around the room was subtle but with tongue in cheek irony. My interest was taken by a painting of Thor; he was depicted holding his hammer aloft surrounded by storm clouds. It gave me hope that she really had thought of me in the time she had been missing. I was just another thing to add to the complex situation we found ourselves in.

Sookie called the barman over and he immediately started eyeballing me.

Who the fuck was this guy?... Hired help, that's who!

I stood to my full height and noticed he was taller; not by much, but that was rare. I could tell by his scent that he was a daemon but that meant little to me; they were harder to kill than most supes but not impossible. I could feel a growl building in my chest. Sookie asked for drinks and was ushering us back across the dance floor before either I or the barman had a chance to speak.

I was impressed with the club; it may have had a cheesy name but the interior was polished and sophisticated. It screamed elegance; it was obviously aimed at the more discerning customer. It was definitely no Fangtasia.

Pam made her excuses to leave and Sookie managed to shock us both by hugging her. Pam was visibly uncomfortable and unsure of how to proceed. As Sookie was facing the other way I nodded to Pam; even with the green light Pam still only patted her back before turning to go. She passed the daemon on her way as he was bringing in the drinks. He made a flippant remark that set off some work-place banter but I had made myself at home on the sofa knowing he was no more than staff; Not really worth my worry, but still someone to keep an eye on.

As she pushed the door to I tried to start the conversation.

"Sookie..."

"Please, my name is Scarlett." She hissed at me as she spun round.

She seemed genuinely concerned about me using her real name. I had always thought it was strange she had run. There were times when I was calm enough to look at the situation rationally; there must have been something going on I wasn't aware of, it couldn't have just been me. She had left her home, her family and her life, all the things she had stubbornly clung to with such force that it was hard to believe she would up sticks and leave it all behind. "Is it just me you have been hiding from, or are there others?"

"I have to keep up appearances; you know what it can be like. I can't give them a reason not to trust me even though none of them actually do."

She appeared to have learnt quite a lot about supe politics. It was one of the main things she hated but now she was showing an aptitude for it.

Clever avoidance of the question; that was a distinct Fae trait... "That did not answer my question. Why did you run?"

"It wasn't just you, other things were happening. Things I couldn't control. I couldn't trust myself. I left because I truly believed it was the safest option for everyone, not just me."

What did she mean she couldn't trust herself?

Whose safety was she thinking of? Her's? Mine? Who else was there?

"_Scarlett_; all I ask for is the truth. Why did you leave?"

I hated calling her 'Scarlett'; she was Sookie, my Sookie.

Her phone went again; I was starting to get really irritated by that little thing. I could picture myself squeezing it till it crumpled to dust. That would not help... _but it might make me feel better!_

I heard heavy footsteps approaching the door, fast...

The door was pushed with such force that it rebounded off the wall behind, damaging the plaster. In the door way stood two young men. I sniffed; they were the ones responsible for the stench in Sookie's car. They were both blond, very tall (over 6 foot) and identical right down to the bright blue eyes boring a hole into Sookie. She raised her head to look at our uninvited guests and deadpanned. "Now, that's coming out of your allowance!"

?

TBC.

_**A/N**_

_**I am really sorry but I have been suffering with chronic writers block! I hope you enjoy these chapters.**_

_**A very big thank you to Erisminion for finding the time to Beta for me, if not for her the story would be over with apostrophises! **_

_**Luv Bb**_

_**By the way I have been invited for an Authors Spotlight for my other story – Ties that bind – on the 17**__**th**__** June (8pm GMT, 4pm EST) in the Fangreaders Chatroom, please come along and join in. (It's invitation only so apply in plenty of time) **_

www (dot) fangreaders (dot) blogspot (dot) com


	7. Chapter 7

**Count my blessings**.

Disclaimer; I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris has that honour. I just like to explore the endless possibilities...

**Chapter 7 **

**Sookie's POV**

I had just finished reading the text when the door was pushed opened with such force it slammed against the wall causing the plaster to crack and a sizeable piece to fall off the wall completely.

I looked up...

"Now that's coming out of your allowance."

They stood there blocking the door; both of my 'little miracles'.

Why did they have to come now?

Why couldn't they just do as I asked?

They looked from me to Eric and back again so many times you would have thought they were watching tennis.

I had wanted to protect them... I had wanted to keep them out of supernatural politics as much as possible. I had kept them hidden for so long; I knew as they reached adulthood I would lose that ability, but I had hoped I would have had time to explain the full ramifications of all of their powers being public knowledge, especially their paternity. This was the last way I had wanted to introduce them to their father. I had told them all about Eric and had shared the few pictures I had; they had both been inquisitive, but accepted the situation.

"Are you happy now? As you can see, I'm perfectly fine, just like I texted you... more than once." I couldn't believe they had ignored me and had come anyway. I had known they would be worried as I hadn't explained what was happening. Added to that, I had blocked off my emotions so the bond with them wouldn't work (there was a slight possibility of my bond with Eric still working; I couldn't risk Eric feeling them, too). I had been very specific in telling them to stay away. I needed to find out what Eric and Pam wanted before this got out of hand. I wanted to be able to deal with my visitors before dealing with the boys.

I was numb. There should have been a torrent of emotions swirling within me but there wasn't. I felt unnerved not to feel what I had expected to feel.

I was just waiting for one of them to notice; one of them to realise what was happening; one of them to put the pieces in place. I should have known it would be Eric...

"They... are... yours?" he was so deliberate with his words that his underlying accent came through. He had not taken his gaze from them since they had entered.

"Yeah, there was a two-for-one deal at the 'Pain in my ass' store!"

Both boys took umbrage to that comment; they huffed and crossed their arms like they did when they were four! The nice safe world I had created for them was crumbling around my ears and they took offence at a flippant remark... If they had stayed away I could have sorted this, I could have fixed this.

"Hey, we're not that bad."

"You love us really..."

"Bad workman always blames his tools."

"Some might say the buck stops with the parent."

"Yeah, 'Parental responsibility'."

I hate it when they tag-team. When did they get so good at the comedy guilt trip? So much more effective than the straight-up guilt trip that I usually rebelled against.

"Okay, that's enough." I had to try and stop them, I could tell that Eric was getting uncomfortable with them talking to me that way and the last thing we needed was an angry Viking.

By that point Jayc had caught up and was standing right behind them, just in time to hear their last comments and give them both a clip round the ear. Over the past few years Jayc had taken on a big-brother type role with the twins.

"Show some respect." He stood behind them in his 'bouncer' pose as they both turned to complain. they saw the look on Jayc's face and thought better of it.

Eric stood and with that movement he caught the attention of the three stood in the doorway. The boys finally looked at him properly. If it wasn't so nerve-racking it would have been funny. You could almost see the wheels turning as all three of them began to put it together. In a cartoon, all of them would have had steam coming out of their ears.

I sat there and watched them all, hoping against all the odds that they would at least talk about it before the fireworks kicked off.

"Hey, that's..."

"Bloody hell, Mum!"

"No wonder we're so freakishly tall."

There was silence, just the distant hum and beat from the music in the club. I waited for someone to say something, to ask a question. Surely someone would...

Quiet...

More silence...

I sat with my head in my hands waiting for the shit to hit, but nothing happened.

Finally the silence was broken by Jayc.

"I'll give you all some time..." he looked at me with concern but left, resting the door back into the frame as best he could.

"Okay..." I took a deep breath as I stood and made my way around my desk. "Eric this is Darin and Shay. Boys this is..." should I say father, dad, my special friend, Eric?

The lump in my throat was insurmountable. I couldn't speak even if I could have thought of the right words to say. I kept opening my mouth to talk, but nothing came out. I'm sure I looked like a demented goldfish.

"What is wrong, _Sookie?_ Can't find the right way to finish that sentence?" Eric's voice was full of suppressed rage. He had started to move towards me. I don't mind admitting I was scared; I didn't know what he would do. He had so much anger surging through him I felt an echo of it in the bond, and it made me panic to think of the force it would take for it to be transmitted through our dormant connection.

I was facing my worst nightmare; I was waiting for what I had feared for all these years, I was watching my life fall apart. I was waiting for him to make his move.

I knew I was in the wrong, I knew he had every right to be angry with me, but I needed him to listen.

I wanted to explain...

I wanted to tell him the truth...

I wanted him to understand...

Out the corner of my eye I saw the boys start to move into a position to protect me as the atmosphere cranked up a few notches. Everyone was on alert, Eric was slowly moving closer but his movements were being matched by the boys.

CRASH!

Everyone stopped.

The door had hit the floor this time, as Pam pushed her way into the room.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you causing trouble." She was leaning against the door jamb, tapping her foot staring at me.

"Pam; NOT NOW!" His voice reverberated round the room.

Pam didn't take her accusing gaze from me as she replied. "Master?"

"Why don't we all calm down; boys, go back out to Jayc and I'll be out in a minute."

"NO!" Eric boomed; I was stood so close that his voice actually hurt my ears.

Within an instant the boys were flanking me and growling at Eric. Pam still hadn't come into the room completely, but was watching the scene with interest. I held my arms out in front of the boys as I tried to open our bond to attempt to calm them. I was surprised that I felt Eric... it was like a dark cloud on the horizon, lurking just out of sight, it was a very faint feeling, but I could feel him.

I stood in my office surrounded by anger, hurt, love, respect, fear and protection. We were stuck in a pressure cooker of emotions; I knew it would only take one spark to set things off.

I concentrated and centred myself; I closed my eyes and focused on calming my breathing. I visualised my energy running from head to toe, as Sara had taught me. My power began to build; it pulsated with the beat of my heart. I carefully released it in wave on wave of calming essence. I sensed the change in Eric as I felt the boys relax against my hands.

As I opened my eyes I saw Eric starring at me, his expression was inquisitive.

"Boys." I gently pushed the boys back, never taking my eyes from Eric.

"Sookie; they need to stay. They deserve an explanation as much as I do." I could still feel the anger within him but I was glad he was calm enough not to shout.

"They already know..."

"WHAT?" Eric obviously thought I had not been honest with the twins; I had always answered their questions with as much honesty as possible. I would not have hidden the identity of their father from them (not that I could, as Shay had inherited my telepathy).

"Eric please? Yes, we all need to talk but I think it best that you and I talk this through first"

I felt one of the boys reach out and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Mum, I really don't think that is a good idea... where are you going to go?" It was Shay; he was always the more protective of the two.

I thought quickly, I needed somewhere discreet and private, somewhere the boys would think of as safe...

"If you boys don't mind, I'll take him to the Folly?" I broke eye contact with Eric to check the boys. They looked at each other then back at me; they both nodded.

Shay took a step toward Eric, he was almost as tall. He squared his shoulders before he spoke.

"I want your word..."

Eric raised an eyebrow.

Shay carried on. "I want your word you will not hurt her."

"You have it."

MEN! I knew Shay was being protective but please, he was my child, my baby, what did he think he was playing at?

Shay turned to me and drew me into a hug; he bent down to whisper "Leave it open..." I knew he was asking me to leave the bond open. It scared them when they couldn't feel me, it made them worry. I nodded and kissed his cheek as he stood up straight. Darin stepped forward and hugged me from behind, putting both arms across my chest he pulled me into him and kissed my cheek; I reached up with my hand to rub his cheek and laughed as he mumbled, "Don't piss him off more than you need to."

"Please go to Sara's and I'll call you when I can, okay?" They looked at me and then at Eric one last time before leaving. They forced their way past a very quiet Pam; it was most unlike her to not make a comment.

"Pam; you can leave now."

"If you are sure?"

"I understand your concern but I will be fine." Eric never broke his gaze with me as he answered Pam.

Pam left and we were finally alone. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes; this was going to be very difficult. I went around my desk and grabbed my purse and keys. Eric watched my every move; he had not even blinked since the boys left. We left the club without saying a word to each other, Eric followed me to the car and we were on our way.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"It's part of my property." I was being cagey, but I had the boy's safety to worry about.

When I had initially moved to England I had rented a house nearby and stumbled across the farmhouse while out for a walk with the boys. The main structure had been ravaged by fire and left to decay without maintenance. I bought it and had it renovated. It was more than adequate for me and the boys. The Folly was a rotund building set deep within the woodlands at the back of the property, it served no purpose. We think it had originally been used as a retreat for the Lord of the local Manor estate; we could only assume that the surrounding property had been split up and sold as the Manor house was no longer standing. We had it turned into hideaway for the boys; when they were younger they would play and pretend it was a castle, but as they grew the use changed and we had electricity and plumbing put in. They had a big den with computer games, flatscreen TV and a high-tech sound system. They also had an old fashioned games room with a pool table and darts and some other silly board games left over from when they were younger (but I knew they still played Twister occasionally). The only other room downstairs was a small kitchenette with the basics of soda, chips and a few bloods. There were two bedrooms and bathrooms fitted in the upper part of the building that could be used by their friends if things got too late. Sara and I had warded the Folly against any and all possible dangers so it was a safe place for me to take Eric. There was a concealed entrance to that part of the property; the trees were so dense in this part of the wood you couldn't see through to the farmhouse.

I drove up to the big wrought-iron gate and punched in the code. I waited for them to start opening and slowly made my way through. Conversation had been non-existent on the journey but I knew that would all change once we got settled. I parked and got out of the car and Eric was by my side in an instant. It had been a long time since I had been caught unawares by such an action. I started towards the Folly.

"What is this place? It smells of magic." I remembered Eric's dislike of magic.

"It has been warded, much like the club, but more so. You are with me so it won't affect you." I reached out my hand to take his and he just looked at it.

"Eric, please take my hand. I need to take you though the wards."

"What would happen if I tried without you?" He had stopped walking and was looking up at the Folly.

"To be honest, I am not quite sure but I know it wouldn't be good. There are some heavy duty wards on this place." I looked back at him with my hand still out stretched.

"Why so much protection?" he stood fast and I knew he would not budge till I answered.

"I had the boys to protect as well as myself, I couldn't take any chances."

"If you had told me the truth I could have helped protect you, protect them." I could see him gritting his teeth, he was trying to stay calm, and he was trying not to shout.

"Eric, come on, let's go inside and we can talk this through." I raised my hand again and he finally took it and we approached the door. I fished out my keys and found the right one and with an ominous clunk I unlocked and opened the door.

"Eric, please come in." I almost forgot to invite him in, that wouldn't have been good even if he was holding my hand.

Eric was reluctant to follow at first but I kept my grip on his hand and pulled him in. He shuddered as he crossed the threshold. I walked him into the den and guided him to sit on the couch. I asked if he would like a blood, and he seemed surprised I would have any. I had come to realise early on that the boys needed blood as well as milk when they were babies; as they had grown they had developed quite a taste for it but would also eat human food too. I wondered if that would change as they reached maturity, but due to their Faeness that was a few years off.

"No thank you, I would prefer to start our discussion."

"Okay, but if you don't mind I am going to grab myself a soda." I went into the kitchenette and found a can of coke in the little fridge along with a week-old pizza box and something in a pot that had green fur growing over it. Arghhhh! Boys! After throwing it all in the trash I made my way back into the den. I sat on the couch opposite Eric and put my drink down on the coffee table which separated us.

"Eric, I..." I really didn't know where to start. There was so much to tell him, so much to explain. I tried again. "Eric, I know you must be angry with me, and I know you must be wondering why I would hide something like this from you, but you must understand I was young, naive and very ignorant of the world around me. I was scared!" Scared didn't really seem to cover it, remembering that time with hindsight I was ashamed of my behaviour; I was disappointed I didn't have the strength to stay and explain. I didn't have the power I do now; there was no way for me to predict what would happen and no way at the time for me to protect myself, let alone my babies.

This was going to be a very long night...

TBC...

A/N Thank you very much to my Beta – All about Eric, she has been patient and encouraging and I love her for it

I am sorry it has taken a while to get these chapters out but I found it really hard to write Eric's point of view, and wanted to carry on with publishing them both together.

I hope you enjoy.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

Luv Bb

p.s. go check out the Hall of Mirrors contest, they are really good! (author search hallofmirrors and you will find them)


	8. Chapter 8

**Count my blessings**.

Disclaimer; I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris has that honour. I just like to explore the endless possibilities...

**Chapter 8 **

**Eric's POV**

Whose safety was she thinking of? Hers? Mine? Who else was there?

"_Scarlett_; all I ask for is the truth. Why did you leave?"

I hated calling her 'Scarlett'; she was Sookie, my Sookie.

Her phone went again; I was starting to get really irritated by that little thing. I could picture myself squeezing it till it crumbled to dust. That would not help... _but it might make me feel better!_

I heard heavy footsteps approaching the door, fast...

The door was pushed with such force that it rebounded from the wall behind, damaging the plaster. In the door way stood two young men. I sniffed; they were the ones responsible for the stench in Sookie's car. They were both blond, very tall (over 6 foot) and identical right down to the bright blue eyes boring a hole into Sookie. She raised her head to look at our uninvited guests and deadpanned. "Now, that's coming out of your allowance!"

?

After the bombshell that was dropped in Sookie's office I had agreed to go with her to talk. I wanted answers, and well remembered the lengths it took to get Sookie to be cooperative. I was trying to think through her reasons for hiding her children from me... my children. We had sons; I had strong, handsome, grown sons. It seemed she had at least been honest with them; they appeared to know about me, at least.

I had spent so much of the last 18 years loving and hating Sookie in equal measure; I had been so angry with her for leaving without explaining her reasons. Now I knew she had run carrying my sons. She had run from me in fear; fear for her life and fear for her children (our children). The pain ripped through me as I realised she feared I would harm her and, in turn, harm the unborn babies. How could she believe me capable of such an atrocity? She knew how I felt about my human life, I had shared my history with her and talked through the loss of my children with Aude; how could she think I would harm innocent children?

This night had caused a rollercoaster of emotions within me, the like of which I had never felt before. I had been elated at the thought of finding her, then so angered when I thought she had re-married, and now I had to come to terms with being a father.

We sat in silence as we travelled the country lanes towards a destination she refused to elaborate upon. I went over the images of Shay and Darin in my mind. Their hair was of the same shade of blond as both me and Sookie; Shay wore his loose to his shoulders (not quite as long as mine) and Darin had his tied back at the nape of his neck. They were both dressed casually in jeans, T-shirts and boots, their boots were the only really obvious difference; Shay wore black but Darin had fire-truck red Doc Martins (I could only assume it was to assert some kind of individualism from his twin). They both had my features, strong chin and prominent brow and the physique of a fighter; Darin was a little more muscled, but not so much as to make a noticeable difference unless you looked really closely.

Thinking over their actions so far, I felt pride in them. They were worried for Sookie's safety and were prepared to stand up for her, to protect her. Shay had even gone as far as to ask for my word I would not harm her. I was happy in the knowledge they would look after their mother.

She was a mother... my Sookie.

As much as I could admire Sookie for raising two children on her own, it tore at me to realise she had taken the experience away from me. I had never been around for my human children as I was always off at sea, and now I had missed the opportunity again thanks to not knowing of their existence. Could I forgive her for keeping them from me? Could any explanation of hers make this better? It was this train of thought that encouraged me to go with her and find out.

I found it amusing that she used the date we met as the security code for the iron gates we passed through. I wondered if she had picked iron on purpose; was there a threat from the Fae? She got out of the car and I was immediately next to her and she flinched (it wasn't quite a jump but I had caught her unawares). The smell of magic was heavy in the air. It was worse than at the club and I don't mind admitting it brought back unpleasant memories. I wasn't sure how comfortable I was with Sookie being so entrenched in the world of witchcraft. She had never shown an inclination for it before, even when she lived with that Hogwarts reject, Amelia. I made no bones about my dislike for witches and their particular type of magic; I would have to be careful as I approached the subject with Sookie, as she now seemed to be close to practitioners of the craft if she was not one herself.

She insisted on holding my hand, insinuating it was needed for me to cross the wards. I asked what would happen if I did not but her answer was purposely vague. She invited me across the threshold and showed me to a pair of large black sofas and her hospitality kicked in.

"Would you like a blood?" I was surprised that she would stock blood in her home but then realised we were not in her home. This place seemed to be a den of some kind for Shay and Darin. Why would there be blood here if it were not for the boys? The only logical conclusion was that my sons fed on blood. I couldn't stop the rush of pride and surprise as I realised they must take after me in more than just looks.

I turned down the offer, and prompted her to get on with the explaining part of the evening. She excused herself to get a soda and I could hear her shuffling things around in the kitchen. While left on my own I had a quick look around. There was all the high-tech gadgetry any adolescent male could ever wish for, as well as a few well-placed weapons. There was a knife hidden behind the flat screen TV and a few stakes stashed around the room, but the most intriguing was the crossbow placed behind the state-of-the-art sound system. There was a hidden door in the corner of the room by the staircase. I was interested in this little Folly as Sookie called it; either she had had a lot of work done to it or it was previously owned by a supernatural, probably a vampire. I managed to return to my seat before Sookie came back into the room. She placed her drink on the low table between the two sofas and sat opposite me.

"Eric, I..." She paused, "Eric, I know you must be angry with me, and I know you must be wondering why I would hide something like this from you, but you must understand I was young, naive and very ignorant of the world around me. I was scared!" I heard her heart rate pick up as she tried to talk. She obviously found this difficult and half of me enjoyed watching her squirm and struggle (so she should, with all the hardship and trouble she had caused) but then the other half wanted desperately to protect her, to make it easier, to help.

Fuck – why did life have to be so difficult?

"Let me ask you a question again; why did you run?" I sat back, not wanting to pressure her, but I watched her intently.

"There was a whole host of reasons for me to run; I had the King and Victor showing far too much interest in me, there were other monarchs that had become aware of my abilities and were showing an unhealthy interest." I knew all of this and I knew I could have protected her from all of them. She was bonded to me and she was pledged to me; had she not learned enough of our world to realise vampires were ruled by procedures and protocols.

"I would have kept you safe; I would have protected you and... our children." It was hard for me to voice my acceptance of the twins as mine, but I could not deny the obvious truth.

"Really?" It was barely a whisper as she looked at me through wet eyelashes, her eyes had taken on a glass-like quality and were brimming with tears; a single drop fell down her cheek as she closed them. I had taken too long in answering her and she must have assumed the worst.

"Eric do you really think if I had come to you and told the truth, told you I was pregnant, you would have believed me?" She was incredulous; she truly thought I wouldn't have believed her.

"In all honesty, I think I would have been shocked at first and may have had difficulty believing you, but I feel I would have come to the realisation that you had never lied to me before so why start with such impossibility?" I had always believed her to be an honest person; I would like to think I would not have done anything rash before knowing the truth. "When did I ever demonstrate I was the type of person to act first, think later? I have not survived as long as I have by being rash." I was almost insulted.

"You weren't the only reason." She seemed to be trying to change the direction of the conversation. "My powers were growing beyond my control. Having my Fae family so close was accelerating my progression. Once I got to Scotland we suspected the pregnancy was also playing havoc with my new abilities. My powers were temperamental and unpredictable; I couldn't trust myself around other supes. I had to leave before drawing more unwanted attention."

"Why did you not tell me? I could have helped you." I had seen some of these new powers she spoke of, but the way she was talking implied there was an awful lot more I had not seen.

"It wasn't safe for me to stay in Bon Temps."

"Not safe from me?" I stilled, waiting for the blow, waiting for her to rip my unbeating heart from my chest, waiting for any and all hope to be drowned in her fear of me.

"No, not from you." She got up and came around the table and sat on the sofa next to me. She gently placed her hand on top of mine and continued. "I left to keep you safe."

What the hell did that mean?

TBC

A/N Thank you very much to my Beta – All about Eric, she has been patient and encouraging and I love her for it

I am sorry it has taken a while to get this out but I found it really hard to write Eric's point of view, he wouldn't play ball!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

Luv Bb

p.s. go check out the Hall of Mirrors contest, they are really good! (author search hallofmirrors and you will find them)


	9. Chapter 9

**Count my blessings**.

Disclaimer; I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris has that honour. I just like to explore the endless possibilities...

**Chapter 9 **

**Sookie's POV**

oOoOoOoOo

"Eric, I..." I really didn't know where to start. There was so much to tell him, so much to explain. I tried again. "Eric, I know you must be angry with me, and I know you must be wondering why I would hide something like this from you, but you must understand I was young, naive and very ignorant of the world around me. I was scared!" Scared didn't really seem to cover it. Remembering that time with hindsight I was ashamed of my behaviour; I was disappointed I didn't have the strength to stay and explain. I didn't have the power I do now; there was no way for me to predict what would happen and no way at the time for me to protect myself, let alone my babies.

This was going to be a very long night...

oOoOoOoOo

Eric questioned me, as I knew he would, about the reasons for leaving. After all these years I still had trouble finding the right words to explain. I sat across from him desperate to touch him, desperate to be close to him. It had been so long but it felt right, it felt normal to be back in his company. I didn't know if I should make that kind of move, I didn't know how he would react. When he stilled, expecting me to admit my fear of him, I had to move, I had to sit next to him and hold his hand and try to convince him my reasons were not _because_ of him, they were _for_ him as much as they were for me and the boys.

"I left to keep you safe." I left the sentence hanging not quite sure how to continue but Eric wasn't saying anything either. The longer we sat there the more I was aware of the contact. My hand was laid over his and I could feel the coolness of his skin and the ridges of his knuckles. I gently rubbed my hand the length of his and it was generating a heat in me I had not felt in years. This was not good, we had to talk, we had things to sort out. I pulled my hand back and sat up straight.

"How much do you know about the Fae?" He seemed surprised by my question, as if I was going off on a tangent, but he would soon understand the relevance. "Apart from how they taste." I chanced a sideways glance.

There was almost a smirk on his lips but he controlled it enough to answer. "In what respect?"

"No doubt you remember I had my uncle and cousin staying with me before I left?" He nodded so I continued. "Being in their presence day-to-day accelerated a change in me; a change that may not have happened without them. You saw me pop earlier, but that is only the tip of the iceberg; I can do a whole lot more." I was unsure where to start explaining. "I was feeling unwell and constantly tired, I thought I was trying to do too much. What with working, seeing you, and then training with Dermot and Claude..."

He interrupted. "You never told me you were ill. You also never told me you were training!" he looked annoyed.

"It started out as a little bit of help and guidance, but once I popped for the first time both Dermot and Claude got excited and really started to push me to develop my Fae powers. They encouraged me to keep it quiet till I gained better control and a better ability to protect myself. We argued over telling you; I wanted to, I wanted to let you know what was happening and to get your advice." I tentatively looked up to see him staring at our hands; unconsciously I had reached my hand back over his and was absently rubbing circles on it without even realising it. I looked between our hands and his face and was surprised that when I tried to take my hand back, he moved to sandwich it in between his own large hands making it impossible for me to move it away.

"Carry on." He closed his eyes and waited for me to continue.

"I felt so guilty not telling you about the training, but Dermot and Claude were very good at persuasion; they had me going round in circles till I didn't know if I was coming or going. I now know they only had my best interests at heart, but they did not trust any vampire, including you. At the time it kept me from being honest with you. My powers were growing faster than normal and I would occasionally get spikes of energy that would knock me out. Dermot and Claude didn't know what was going on and they had no way of finding out, as the Fae realm had been cut off. They had speculations aplenty but no solid answers. It was at this time I started to feel ill and was suffering with sickness and dizzy spells, and it was getting worse. I had decided to tell you all about the training and the illness; I was worried you would pick up something through the bond before I had a chance to tell you. It wasn't the type of conversation to be had over the phone, so I knew it would have to wait till we saw each other again."

"If you had asked me to come to you I would have; you did not have to wait to discuss something so important." He seemed hurt that I had hidden all these changes from him. In hindsight I was wrong, I should have been talking to him all along, but I had so many other people around me giving me advice and guidance I was overloaded. This silly part is that if I had told him everything from the start I wouldn't have been so confused by everyone else.

"You're right, there are so many things I wish I'd done differently." A single tear ran down my cheek but I refused to let myself cry, there still so much he needed to know. "The power surges I was suffering were scary and, as we later found out, dangerous."

"What do you mean, dangerous?"

"A lot happened in that last week; I had decided I would tell you everything when we saw each other at the weekend, but the days leading up to that changed my life forever. One evening I had a visit from a vampire called Mary." He growled, so I had to ask. "Did you know her?"

"I knew of her, thanks to Victor Madden; he was very insistent that I had lost one of his loyal employees in my area. She had not checked in with me, but he still accused me of dereliction of duty as I had allowed a subject of the King to be finally killed in my area. He created quite a sandstorm for a while."

I hung my head as I realised I may have inadvertently made Eric's life harder than it needed to be.

"That was me." I spoke to my knees in the softest of voices. Eric still had hold of my hand and squeezed it slightly as he asked.

"Explain."

I hadn't realised it but I had started to cry, and tears were streaming down my face as all of my past mistakes were coming back to haunt me. It took me a long time to explain; it surprised me that Eric only interrupted once to ask me to repeat myself, as he listened intently and took in everything I managed to force out between sobs and shaky breaths. I told him of the night Mary paid me a visit as Victor's emissary. She had come with a proposition from her Maker, he wanted to take me from Eric and had plans to supersede our bond and force me to bond to him. At the time I had suspected he was planning to overthrow de Castro, but that was never to happen. I remembered the night vividly; the outrage I felt at the assumption I would ever go to Victor, let alone leave Eric. Mary spoke to me as if I was stupid not to accept the offer, but I knew this was a veiled attempt to get me to come willingly. There would be force involved at some point if I refused. The anger built and swelled inside me, it burned from the inside out, and I couldn't believe that Victor would be so blatant. He had tried to kill me and Pam but now he was attempting to transfer me like swapping pink slips! I think he had planned for his underlings to kill Pam and take me that rainy night by the side of the road. I can still recall the shock and panic written across Mary's face as the burning anger I felt manifested on my skin and it began to glow red hot; like the sun, which is poetic, as being in my presence as I burned as bright as the sun had the same effect on Mary. I watched her terrified expression as her body was engulfed in the gassy blue flames, she screamed in pain as the flames burned her to ashes. It was not the first time I had seen a Vampire catch alight, but her screams tortured my sleep for years after; I had caused her final death. The sight of her demise had haunted me for so long, even now I could not think about her without crying. Apart from Dermot, Eric was the first person I had told. It was a few minutes before he replied.

"Can you do it on purpose?" Trust him to think of the practical applications of such an event.

I carried on explaining that was the first time it happened; in the space of 24 hours from the first time, I had 'sun-burst' four more times. It usually happened when my emotions were high. I very quickly came to the conclusion I could not risk being in Eric's presence. There was no way for me to tell him I was pregnant, a miraculous pregnancy at that, without things getting out of hand. At the time I was in shock, I had gone to the doctors to get checked out as I had been felling under the weather, I had assumed it was fatigue but after taking blood to test he confirm a few days later that I was ill I was pregnant. I didn't think I would be able to hold my temper if he accused me of cheating, and I know he would at some point. Vampires cannot have children, he would jump to the conclusion I had had an affair and in all honesty I couldn't blame him. I knew the resulting discussions would be fuelled by emotions, I would never be able to control my newest power and I would never intentionally put Eric in harm's way. I made the only decision I felt I could at the time, I couldn't risk my new powers and I couldn't tell him about the babies, so I ran. It took me a while to explain all of the thought processes I went through at the time; they were not ordered, they were panic-stricken and confused. I had no one I could confide in; Amelia had left; Dermot and Claude had their own agenda; I couldn't tell Sam as he had never understood my feelings for Eric. I was alone and changing, my powers were out of control and now I was to be a mother.

I had always been amazed at Eric's patience; he sat and listened to all of the words tumbling from my mouth and I just hoped he could make sense of them. I hoped he realised I did everything for the best. Then he hit me with the question I had been dreading.

"I understand your reasons for leaving." He turned to face me still holding my hand. "I assume you have learned to control your powers as you now live within the supe community." He paused and waited for me to nod before carrying on. "Then why did you not contact me?"

I opened my mouth to answer when the clock on the wall started to chime, signifying the coming sunrise. I knew I was being a coward but a part of me was glad to be saved by the bell.

"It is 30 minutes to sunrise, we need to get you somewhere light tight. How far away is your B&B?"

For a moment I thought he was going to be stubborn and demand an answer but then he answered. "Too far for me to get there in 30 minutes. Do you have anywhere safe for me to stay the day?"

"The hidden door there." I got up to show him how to pull the cord by the stair curtain to enable the door to open. "It leads to an underground compartment. I think a previous owner must have been a vampire. It has everything you might need; there is a fridge and microwave down there as well as a bed and a small vanity. Please make yourself at home." As I sat back down on the couch he took my hand back and sandwiched it between his own.

"Will I be safe here today?" I couldn't blame him for asking so I showed him the locks and security system that he could control from inside and assured him I would keep the boys away.

"Will you be here when I wake?" His voice was strained as if he was trying to keep it as polite as possible.

"I will be here; I will explain it all then."

I almost leaned into him to kiss his cheek but caught myself just in time, he looked straight into my eyes and we sat looking at each other. I really wanted to close the gap between us but I was unsure if the action would be welcome, so I stood up instead. He stood up also as he still hadn't let go of my hand. He took a step toward me and bent to whisper in my ear.

"I am glad you are well, but you will tell me everything." His voice sent a shiver down my spine. As he moved to stand straight he gently brushed his lips against my cheek and turned to go through the secret door.

I stood still, staring at the place where he had been standing. It took a while for me to calm down enough to realise I needed to leave. I needed to go back to the main house and let the boys know I was okay, and I needed to sleep as I would have to be clear-headed for our conversation later this evening. I reached the door and wondered if I should check on Eric before I left, then thought better of it and just whispered as I closed and locked the door behind me.

"Good night, Eric."

TBC.

_A/N Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and alerted it really is encouraging and inspires me more than I ever expected._

_As always I am in awe of All about Eric (Mini), thank you for your wonderful Beta skills. (I have tinkered with it since it came back to me so all mistakes are definitely mine!)_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Luv Bb_


	10. Chapter 10

**Count my blessings**.

Disclaimer; I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris has that honour. I just like to explore the endless possibilities...

**Chapter 10 **

**Eric POV**

oOoOoOoOo

"Why did you not tell me? I could have helped you." I had seen some of these new powers she spoke of, but the way she was talking implied there was an awful lot more I had not seen.

"It wasn't safe for me to stay in Bon Temps."

"Not safe from me?" I stilled, waiting for the blow, waiting for her to rip my unbeating heart from my chest, waiting for any and all hope to be drowned in her fear of me.

"No, not from you." She got up and came around the table and sat on the sofa next to me. She gently placed her hand on top of mine and continued. "I left to keep you safe."

What the hell did that mean?

oOoOoOoOo

She began to explain but her first question caught me off guard; she asked what I knew of the Fae. The lame joke about taste was just like the old Sookie, trying to deflect with humour. She had pulled her hand away but in the process of talking it had come back to rest on top of mine. There was a moment where we were both looking from each other to the connection of our hands, and I moved to keep them in place when I feared she would remove hers again. I wanted the contact, it was strangely soothing.

I couldn't believe I missed that she was ill; I don't remember feeling much from her through the bond before she left. At the time I had attributed it to my focus being drawn by Madden's antics. I was relieved she had fought with her Fae family to tell me, I just wished she had actually done it; it might have saved years of heartache for all involved. I had to encourage her to keep going, there was still so much I needed to know.

She mentioned a visit from a vampire named Mary. I was instantly angered at the thought that another Vampire would approach her without my permission but then I recalled the name and the aggravation Madden had caused after her disappearance. I was shocked at Sookie's admission of guilt and then listened in rapture as she recounted the final death of Maddens child, Mary. The cogs in my brain were working overtime, trying to think where this power could have come from. As far as I was aware it was not Fae; in all my existence I had never heard of a Fairy being able to burn like the sun. I wondered if this could be from the witchcraft, but then remembered Sookie had not shown any signs of studying the craft before she left – could her latent power be so strong that it would manifest without training?

I assumed she had learned self-control as she now lived and worked with supes but I had to ask if this power could be used offensively. She seemed resigned to answering my question.

With her explanation I started to understand her earlier statement; she feared she would hurt me if she stayed. I understood her logic; her trying to tell me she was carrying my child would have been a very emotional discussion. The risk of her killing me by accident seemed to terrify her. It was all starting to make more sense, although I still had one burning question.

"Then why did you not contact me?" If I was honest with myself it hurt to think she still hadn't contacted me even when she had gained better control.

The chime that sounded from the clock made her visibly relax, as if it was the bell to signify the end of the round. She asked about time to get back to my B&B but I knew I would never make it before dawn; I had every intention of going to ground somewhere local so I could be back at sunset to restart the much-needed conversation. I still wanted to know about the boys. She confirmed my suspicions about the previous owner, and showed me how to get into the secret door as well as showing me the security system that I would be able to set from inside so that, once I was in, no one else would be able to enter. I couldn't resist kissing her cheek as I bent to whisper in her ear; I wanted her to know I would expect her explanation at sunset. As I locked the secret door and made my way down the stairs I heard her leave, whispering a gentle 'goodnight.' It made me smile. I got to the bottom of the stairs and was at another door, I opened it and the lights came on automatically. It was the sterile glare of a fluorescent tube which bathed everything in an unnaturally grey light. The room was sparse but well-appointed. The bed was only a double so I would be dangling my feet off the end, but that is something I am used to. There was a desk in the corner with a mini-fridge underneath it and a microwave on top, and the fridge was stocked with True Bloods. The vanity she had mentioned was in the far corner. I would imagine it was last updated in the 1970's; it was a very unpleasant shade of avocado green. As a bolt-hole it was adequate; as guest lodgings, not so much.

I sat on the edge of the bed to text Pam.

_I am safe for the day; I will text u at sunset. E_

As I sat there waiting for the sun to draw the life from me, I pondered our conversation. She had been through a lot; Sookie had left fearing she would hurt others. I hoped she had found comfort and support before giving birth; the thought of her being alone to bring the twins into this world made me feel unbearably saddened. I hoped beyond anything she had found someone to help. This Sara that she had mentioned seemed to be a good friend; I wondered if she was around when they were babies.

My phone vibrated.

_R u sure it's safe? There was a note from Dick..._

Pam knew not to put too much information in a text, just in case, so I decided to call (I was glad Pam had thought to splash out on the new HTC Destiny, they were the most secure phones on the market). Her phone rang once.

"Eric?"

"What did the note say?" I wanted to find out as much as possible before the Sun took her to her rest. I could feel the first effects and knew she would not be able to resist for long.

"He wants to meet you, but he wants to meet you at Exchange; Sookie's other club."

This might be a problem; I could really do without Tricky Dicky knowing of my connection with Sookie and the boys.

"When?"

"Tonight, an hour after sunset."

SHIT! After all these years I was still going to have to wait to get the explanations I needed. The King had better have a good excuse for calling me; I would not appreciate being dragged away from Sookie for Richard to show off. I was seething as I thought through all the wonderfully bad things I could do to Dicky if he were to try and push me. He knows better, but some people never seem to learn.

"I will meet you at the B&B and we will go together."

"What about Sookie?"

"In all honesty Pam I still don't know all the facts, so I will most probably come back here after we deal with the King."

"Okay Eric, I will be ready fo..." I knew Pam had been taken to her rest. I only hoped she was lying down talking to me because if she fell and landed on her face she would not be in a good mood this evening. I had to try and strategise for our meeting with _Dicky_ . I would have to try and explain to Sookie and hope she understood. It grated to think I would have to delay my conversation with Sookie just to appease a jumped-up wannabe; we had always had a delicate relationship. With his gain in power he thought he had the upper hand but I knew too many of _Dicky's_ secrets. I may need to gently remind him that he is not MY king, and although while I am in his kingdom I will afford him a modicum of respect, I will not be submissive toward him.

I started to feel my eyelids getting heavy as the sun rose higher and I could not fight the draw of rest any longer. I lay down on top of the covers and slipped into my death for the day. I hoped to see Sookie as soon as I rose.

oOoOoOoOo

I rose, aware of noises from the floor above. I assumed it would be Sookie but I would have to wait for the sun to completely set to find out. I sent a text to Pam telling her to be ready with the hire car and I would fly to meet her.

I used my time to rehearse how to tell Sookie I was required to attend the King. I had argument and counter-argument ready and poised.

I made my way up the stairs and unlocked the door, and the scent hit me. I knew Sookie was in here somewhere; I couldn't see her but I could hear her. I stepped around the couches and stood by the doorway to the kitchen. The sight before me made me smile, Sookie was on her knees with her head in the oven, scrubbing, and humming (out of tune). I watched as her rump wiggled with every forceful extension of her arm. She was dressed in denim shorts and a vest top. I couldn't see what her hair was like as it was inside the oven, but I assumed it was up.

"Ah-hem." I eventually coughed to notify her of my presence; maybe I should have waited for her to come out of the oven, as the bang that resulted from her hitting her head sounded painful.

I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face as she sat back on her heels rubbing her head, complaining.

"Ouch, Eric, you made me jump!"

I held out my hand to help her up from the floor. She pulled herself up and stood in front of me looking the epitome of a domestic goddess. Her hair was pulled up high on top of her head in a messy bun with wisps framing her face; there was a smudge mark across her forehead obviously left from wiping her brow. There was sheen across her skin that made it glow. I was mesmerised by the movement of her chest as she tried to control her breathing. Standing so close to her gave me an advantage. Looking down at her I had a clear view of her magnificent breasts, I longed to touch them, to kiss them, to bite them. I shook my head trying to clear it, wondering when I turned into such a sentimental sap. Maybe I was just hungry, maybe I was just horny, maybe I just missed her?

It took her placing her hand on my arm for me to realise she was trying to gain my attention. I had been lost in my inner musings.

"Eric... would you like a blood?" She seemed concerned.

"Yes, I think I need one."

She raised her eyes to look at me and shrugged and turned to put a bottle into the microwave.

"I lost track of time. I wanted to make sure I was here at sunset so I came a little early and thought I would clean to pass the time. You wouldn't believe the kind of mess teenage boys leave behind." She was rambling but I was too busy trying to get my head straight enough to tell her I had to go.

"Sookie, I know I said I wanted answers and I wanted you here at sunset, but I have to leave." She spun to face me and scowled.

"Are you joking me?"

"No, Pam texted to inform me I have been asked to meet with the King."

"Oh, do you know what he wants?"

"No, I do not have a clue what he may want from me but I cannot refuse a King."

"No, no of course not." The microwave had dinged and she handed me the bottle once she had shaken it.

"I would much rather be here, but alas I have to go. He has requested we meet at Exchange."

"That's one of my clubs. It's a mixed club but I have a great security team and strong wards on that property too; you should be safe from anything sneaky he might try." She seemed to know _Dicky_ well.

"Is there anything I should know about his choice of location?" Sookie had obviously had contact with the King, but I was still unsure in what context.

"No but it might work in our favour. I need to visit the club and I could do it tonight and then I would be around to help if things get a little difficult." I was not sure how I felt about Sookie offering to help, but decided I needed to think about that later. I knew some of it was male pride, but then I wasn't one to underestimate the fairer sex; just look at Pam, she was an army in herself. I needed to learn more about Sookie's abilities, and fast.

"I have to go and meet with Pam. What time do you think you will get to the club?"

"Well, as you can see I need to clean up and change. Even if I do own it I can't turn up looking like Mrs Mop! Maybe a couple of hours."

"What do you intend to do with Shay and Darin?" I was not sure if the King knew about her sons but if he suspected a connection between me and Sookie then it wouldn't be a huge leap to assume I was their father as the resemblance was uncanny.

"They will be staying with a friend for a couple of days while we sort through a few things."

"Does the King know about them?"

"He knows I have children, but he has only ever met them once when they were babies. He has an invite to their 18th birthday party." I raised my eyebrow in question and she continued. "I am a prominent member of the community and their birthday party is the bash to be seen at this year. It would have been rude not to invite the King. The local Packmasters are also invited, as well as a few elders from certain clans in the area." She talked as if this was the most normal thing in the world. I still had trouble accepting her willingness to interact with, and knowledge of, the supe community.

"Okay, I must leave or Pam will be wearing her heels down pacing back and forth. I will see you later in the club... yes?"

"Yes."

TBC

A/N

A really big thank you to all of you for your reviews and alert, It means a lot to know people are liking this fic.

A big thank you, and an even bigger hug for All About Eric (Mini) for beta'ing this little ditty, I have tinkered since so any mistakes are truly mine.

I am trying to concentrate of this fic, I feel if I can get this one going I can then move onto completing Ties that bind. (That's the plan!)

Hope you enjoyed

Luv Bb


	11. Chapter 11

**Count my blessings**.

Disclaimer; I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris has that honour. I just like to explore the endless possibilities...

**Chapter 11 **

**Sookie's POV**

oOoOoOoOo

"I am glad you are well, but you will tell me everything." His voice sent a shiver down my spine. As he moved to stand straight he gently brushed his lips against my cheek and turned to go through the secret door.

I stood still, staring at the place where he had been standing. It took a while for me to calm down enough to realise I needed to leave. I needed to go back to the main house and let the boys know I was okay, and I needed to sleep as I would have to be clear-headed for our conversation later this evening. I reached the door and wondered if I should check on Eric before I left, then thought better of it and just whispered as I closed and locked the door behind me.

"Good night, Eric."

oOoOoOoOo

I couldn't believe how things could go so wrong so fast; I had hoped Eric and I would spend the night talking things through and coming to some kind of compromise suitable for all involved. I stood in the shower, having argued with Darin again, letting the water wash over me in the vain hope it would take my problem down the drain with it. As the water was raining down I thought through the events of the day.

After leaving Eric in the Folly I had driven the car out of the back entrance and round into the main drive for the farmhouse and was mobbed by the boys as I parked in front of the house. They quickly explained that they had gone to Sara's as I asked, but had gotten up early to come to the house this morning. Sara was stood in the doorway, nodding in agreement. They finally let me get out of the car and we made our way back into the house. I hugged Sara on my way in and she whispered.

"There's a hot pot of coffee and a Danish pastry with your name on it, in the kitchen." I love my best friend with all my heart, but at that second I think I could have worshipped her forever!

The boys managed to let me get a mouthful of the dark stuff before the questions started. I explained as much as I could, and told them Eric was staying in the Folly and that they were to stay clear of there today. I warned them I had placed a temporary ward to make sure no-one entered; I stressed that no-one, and not even they would be able to get in. The twins were eager to talk to Eric but they appreciated we still had a lot to talk about first. They were both concerned that Eric might not want to get to know them, but I assured them of his interest. Darin was angry with me but Shay had helpfully read the reasons why straight from his brother's mind. He was angry because I would not tell them everything Eric and I had spoken about in the Folly. He was angry I had not allowed them to be part of the conversation but, according to Shay, he and Darin also understood that them being involved at this point could complicate the issue. It was these warring emotions and thoughts that had Darin in a tizzy. I explained that Eric and I were going to talk again tonight and, depending on how that went, we would look to introduce the boys.

I knew that with a bit of space Darin would calm down enough to think rationally, which is why I suggested they go and stay with Sara again. Shay didn't want to; he wanted to stay close to me, but he knew Darin would never go without him and he knew he needed to distance himself before he did or said something stupid.

By 11 o'clock I was yawning my head off and Shay insisted I went to bed. I was in no fit state to argue; it's been a long time since I stayed up all night!

I managed to sleep for a couple of hours but found my brain was on overdrive; there was so much going round and round it was hard to switch off. Once I had fallen asleep I was plagued with dreams of my tall, handsome, Viking (could I really think of him as mine?). In some he was loving and tender but then would morph into being angry and violent. Even my sub-conscious was undecided on how he would react to me. I tossed and turned in an attempt to go back to sleep, but gave in and got up to do something productive to try and occupy my mind. Sara had left me a note saying the boys had gone shopping in town and were going back to hers after. The party planner had called to apologise while I was asleep and Sara had given her a piece of her mind and managed to get a 10% discount for the trouble caused.

I decided to try and keep this evening comfortable and relaxed, so I just put on some casual shorts and a vest top and thought I would waste some time walking to the Folly. It was a bright afternoon so it was very pleasant walking in the dappled shade of the woods. Once I got there I realised there was still quite a bit of time till sunset, so I set to work tidying and cleaning. I would be having words with the cleaning agency; their standard of work in the Folly was awful. I found it strange, as it was the same firm that did the main house and I had no complaints there, but the Folly was a disgrace. I had vacuumed, dusted and cleaned every surface in the main den and was neck-deep in the kitchen. I had my head in the oven, scrubbing the burnt-on remnants of god knows what and I was humming away to myself, fascinated by the sound as it bounced around the confined space.

"Ah-hem!" I was shocked at the sound of Eric behind me, and it made me jump and hit my head.

After an awkward pause he helped me stand and then seemed to get lost in my cleavage. I have seen this look before, usually on people taller than me (they almost get a bird's-eye view of pleasure valley). I didn't think it was all that special but maybe that's because it's the view I get all the time. Once I had managed to get his attention back I warmed a blood for him, and he dropped the bomb. After all of his insistence last night, that he wanted me here when he woke and he wanted answers, he wasn't planning on staying to hear them. He quickly explained the King's request and I couldn't really hold that against him so we arranged for me to be there as well, as the meeting was at one of my clubs.

"Okay, I must leave or Pam will be wearing her heels down pacing back and forth. I will see you later in the club... yes?" He seemed unsure of my answer.

"Yes." I wanted to know what King Richard was up to.

I tidied away the cleaning supplies and locked up. We were both stood out front and it suddenly occurred to me that I didn't have my car down here.

"Can you feel Pam from here? Can you use her as a kind of GPS?" I hoped so.

"I can feel her faintly, let me contact her." I took a few steps away to try and give Eric some privacy but he didn't bother lowering his voice so I heard every word.

"Yes..." He was never one for phone pleasantries. "Where are you?... I will meet you there, I will text you with specifics." He flipped his phone shut and turned to me. "Sookie," I turned to face him. "How long would it take you to change?" He slowly took in my appearance, letting his eyes wander all the way to my toes and back again. I swallowed hard before answering.

"Not long, I suppose I can be ready in an hour." It would mean a very quick shower but it was possible.

"Good." He sent a quick text but I was still none the wiser, so it was a complete shock when suddenly he was next to me sweeping me into his arms and flying us both up towards the tree tops. I felt a spike of sheer panic as we left the ground; it had been a very long time since I had flown with Eric. I hid my face in the hollow by his collarbone, scared to look where we were going. I could feel Eric laughing, his whole upper body vibrated. I held onto his sweater with white knuckles, terrified of being so high.

He bent his head to whisper in my ear. "Which way is your home?" I had a quick internal debate whether to tell him; it would not take a cartographer to work out the route to the main house. I had only wanted to come to the Folly last night as a safety precaution for both of us. I didn't really know his intentions, I didn't want to risk inviting him into our home without knowing more, but I could tell he wasn't going to harm me or the kids. Being at the Folly also had the advantage of the light-tight safe room which, as it turned out, was needed.

I pointed without raising my head. "That way." He just chuckled and flew us that way; I could feel the movement of his muscles as he rearranged his hold on me. My head was hidden in his neck and tendrils of his hair were whipping my face. I had been a very long time since I was this close to Eric; I had missed the feel of him holding me safe. It wasn't long before he was lowering us to stand upright and I was awash with relief to hear the crunch of the gravel driveway below my feet. I had forgotten how fast he could travel; a walk that had taken me 30 minutes took a few short minutes by air.

"You might want to look now, Sookie."

"Shushhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I hissed as I looked up at him, I had asked him not to call me that. He was looking very serious so I followed his eye line and turned to see what, or who, had his attention.

The boys were both in the doorway with shocked faces, but Darin was angry; I could see the rage in his eyes and knew I had to do something and fast. I didn't quite understand why he was so angry but knew we could deal with the reasons later; I had to calm him down first. I ran towards the door and threw my arms around Darin and forced him back inside the house, shouting over my shoulder at Shay. "Keep him out, don't let him in here." My shields were down so I knew Shay could read me and understood the danger we were in. I watched Shay position himself across the entrance but far enough away from the threshold to be out of arms' reach. I caught a glimpse of Eric and he had confusion written across his face. I hoped I would get a chance to explain later.

I continued to push Darin further into the house till we met the wall by the fireplace. His eyes were glazed and unfocused and I could feel the temperature of his skin increasing. I locked my hands in place behind his back and pulled him to the floor. We both landed in a heap, I quickly moved to kneel next to him (never letting go) and held him to my chest. I started to hum a lullaby I had used when they were babies, it had always worked in the past and I hoped it would work this time. I started to rock in time with the tune and I could feel him calming down. He tried to look up at me and I just shushed him and continued to rock and hum, but I did loosen my grip and start to rub his back to soothe him instead of restraining him.

"Mum?" He tried to move and this time I let him.

"Better now?" I held his face in my hands and looked into those glorious blue eyes as I kissed his nose.

"Yes... thank you." He looked down and I let go of his face. "Please tell me I didn't just see you cuddling him?" There was so much anger in his voice, I knew I had to try and keep things calm but I also knew I had to be honest with him. I had never outright lied to the boys; I may not have told them all I knew, but what I did was always the truth (I had learnt that trick from a certain Viking).

"As you know, we had planned to talk some more tonight, but Eric has been called by the King so he was bringing me here so I could change."

"You plan to go with him? Why? The King hasn't summoned you so why put yourself out?" He still hadn't managed to look at me.

"The King has asked to meet at Exchange and I have things to do there so I offered to go along to keep an eye on things."

"Does he know what you can do?" There was an accusation in his voice and he had finally looked up at me and I wished he hadn't. Darin had never looked at me in that way, it was as if I were a stranger. His eyes held disappointment and fear. The pain I felt in my chest was almost enough to render me speechless.

"He knows some of what I can do." My voice was so small; even I found it hard to hear it.

"Good." Darin stood and left and I heard him go upstairs. I sat and listened to his fading footsteps and realised he had carried on up to the second flight of stairs and realised he was going to my room. It had been a long time since he had sought the comfort of my bed; he had always called it his safe house; buried under the covers he said he felt safe. I knew he was more likely to be going up there to find comfort in the journals, but the thought eased my worry a little.

It took me a few minutes to regain enough composure to get to my feet and make my way back to the front door. I came up behind Shay and he held out his hand. As I looked up to him I could hear his thoughts loud and clear.

'_Don't take it too hard, he will calm down, it will just take time, you know how hot-headed he can be.' _He squeezed my hand before asking, _'I take it all went well tonight? Till you got back here at least.'_

'_I think we have made a good start at sorting things out but there is still a long way to go. There are things I need to do tonight, Eric has been summoned by the King. Will you stay with Darin?'_

'_Of course, be safe... where will you be?'_

'_At Exchange.'_ He seemed relieved at that.

'_Leave it open...' _He leaned down and kissed my cheek and followed his brother upstairs. Before he was completely out of sight he asked, _'what had you so scared? Did he try to hurt you?' _

'_Oh my God, is that why Darin was so angry? He thought Eric had hurt me?'_

'_It was part of it...'_

'_I was scared when Eric flew us here.' _

'_That would explain it; you were never very good with heights.'_ This would certainly explain some of the confusion I was picking up from Darin; he had felt me angry then scared, it wasn't that hard to see why he would jump to the conclusion that Eric was hurting me. They had always worried about me, which I found endearing. It must have been the straw that broke the camel's back when Darin saw me in Eric's arms as he descended in front of the house. I had to talk to the boys soon, things needed to be sorted out before more misunderstands happened.

I was so thankful for Shay. He had got the level head from his father, whereas Darin had got my hot head. Hopefully he would explain to Darin and it would be enough for now, as I had to deal with Eric, and then the King.

I stood in the shadow of the doorway looking out at Eric as he stood perfectly still in the moonlight. He was breathtakingly handsome; the sight of him triggered so many memories, being held by him tonight had felt so right, but this was not the time or the place. I had my sons to think about, I had to put all else aside and do what was best, and what was right for the boys. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last – the cost of being a parent.

With the levels of testosterone getting to epic proportions I decided to go out to him rather than invite him in. I needed to know how he was going to react to what just happened. I had horrible visions of lion prides and how the alpha male would kill off young males if he deemed them a threat, even if they were his own cubs. The rational side of me knew that was unlikely to happen, and even if it was a possibility I was more than capable of stopping it.

We had come close tonight; Darin had nearly lost control, and if he had 'burst' he would have surely killed Eric. I knew Darin was angry, and a lot of that anger seemed to be vented towards Eric, but I was positive he would not want to finally kill his own father. I couldn't think why he would feel so strongly against Eric; he knew his history, he knew it was all my doing, and he of all people knew why. I would need to talk to that boy of mine and soon; this had to be sorted. I hoped he would find some answers looking through the journals as well as having the calming influence of Shay with him. They had always been the best of friends, almost yin and yang.

I stepped out of the shadows and walked across the drive to stand before him. Eric watched every step, never talking his eyes off me.

"I have to leave or the King will be displeased." He was back to being cold and distant. I couldn't read any emotion in his voice or on his face.

"I will see you at the club, I shouldn't be long." He didn't even ask about what happened with Darin.

"Whatever..."

And he was gone...

TBC...

A/N

As always a huge thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. It is encouraging to get some many quick review when I post. I feel like I am on a roll with this story and hope to get some more posted soon.

Big Hugs and a enormous thank you to All About Eric for being a wonderfully patient Beta.

Luv Bb

p.s. Go check out the Citrus Tree Contest... www . thecitrustreecontest . wordpress . com

(take out the spaces)


	12. Chapter 12

**Count my blessings**.

Disclaimer; I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris has that honour. I just like to explore the endless possibilities...

**Chapter 12 **

**Eric POV**

oOoOoOoOo

"Does the King know about them?"

"He knows I have children, but he has only ever met them once when they were babies. He has an invite to their 18th birthday party." I raised my eyebrow in question and she continued. "I am a prominent member of the community and their birthday party is the bash to be seen at this year. It would have been rude not to invite the King. The local Packmasters are also invited, as well as a few elders from certain clans in the area." She talked as if this was the most normal thing in the world. I still had trouble accepting her willingness to interact with, and knowledge of, the supe community.

"Okay, I must leave or Pam will be wearing her heels down pacing back and forth. I will see you later in the club... yes?"

"Yes."

oOoOoOoOo

Thinking fast I decided to tell Pam I would meet her at the club and I would bring Sookie with me. Pam was not her usual self; her first concern was for my safety, and she had been worried Sookie would not protect me during the day. I kept the conversation brief and told her I would text details later. I wanted to travel with Sookie, as we would have more time to talk on the journey. I picked her up and flew us above the trees; I must have shocked her as she was clinging on to me for dear life. She held fistfuls of my sweater and had buried her head into my neck to hide the view. It felt good to have her in my arms. Her warmth radiated through me and I could feel her accelerated heartbeat as it drummed a frantic rhythm. The closeness was creating more than a stir south of my navel, it was verging on stiffening. I inhaled as I leaned down to whisper, "which way is your home?" She pointed and we were off. Her scent was intoxicating; there was still the trace of Fae but it was now amplified by a strong smell of magic. It was sweet but fresh at the same time; I could lose myself forever in that smell. It felt good to stretch out and to have the evening air rushing past my face, it helped to clear my head a bit, but Sookie was still unbearably close. She kept her face hidden the entire flight until I carefully lowered us to the ground in the middle of a driveway. It took her a few seconds to let go.

The sight before us was enough to shock me soft.

Darin and Shay were waiting by the door, both staring at us as the lightness of the last 10 minutes was chased away by the looks on their faces. They were far from welcoming. I stood watching them and it took a minute or two for Sookie to turn and react. Her reaction was not what I was expecting.

She charged at Darin like a quarterback, tackling him into the house shouting instruction to keep me out and not to invite me into her home. What had happened to set us back to the point where she was running from me again? Why would she ban me from coming in when she had been willing to spend the night in my company for the second night running? The only difference now was the presence of the twins. Was she trying to keep me away from them? Was she trying to keep them away from me?

Shay stood barring the door, just looking at me with no emotion on his face. I was left in the front yard, alone, with no explanation. I couldn't hear what was going on inside the house so I could only assume Sookie had had the house warded.

Minutes passed with neither of us breaking eye contact. I was looking at the face of my child. He was my son; he looked so much like me it was almost like looking in a mirror. He crossed his arms and sighed.

"I asked for your word, I expected you to keep it." I couldn't quite understand what he was accusing me.

"I kept my word to you; I did not hurt your mother."

"Then why was she scared of you?" In the short time we had spent together tonight she had only been scared once and that was when I took off to fly here; how Shay would know that?

"She has a fear of heights and we have just flown here." I suspected Shay might have Sookie's telepathy, but maybe they had a bond also. I wondered if it was due to the months spent in her womb where blood would have been passed from mother to child; if that was the case I might be able to tap into the bond if mine with Sookie was strengthened. This was all just supposition, as I didn't even know if Sookie would be talking to me again after this evening.

"It is not your fault." I assumed he meant the current situation, but he could have meant the events that caused him to grow up fatherless.

"Then whose?"

"Darin is too much like Mum, in more ways than one." I could see straight away that Darin had Sookie's temper.

"So, who do you take after?"

"I assume, you." He paused before coming out and standing in the moonlight. "She did everything for us, she gave up so much. It has not been easy for her. Please don't make this worse."

"This is not a situation I am familiar with." I admired him for taking a stand, for being brave enough to talk to me this way and for protecting his mother. It was always a quality instilled in our children when I was human; a Mother was the cornerstone of any family unit as the Father was usually away at sea. I felt the rush of pride and smiled at my son. "I have no intention of hurting her; I only want to know the truth."

"You may wish differently." He turned and went back to stand just inside the doorway, out of arms' reach. I had started to feel a connection between us, but with the physical distance that was broken. I stood in the middle of the yard, watching my son watching me, not knowing what Sookie was doing with Darin. Frustration was eating away at me. She had held me away from my children for all these years and even now she still kept me at arm's length. She shut me out of her home and ordered my son to do the same. I had thought she was opening up, I had thought she wanted to let me in. Maybe I was wrong.

In a few short days the boys would be adults (according to this country's customs) and would be within their rights to come and find me. If I made myself available to them, hopefully they would want to get to know their father. I could see curiosity in Shay, I thought he would at least try to get to know me, but then I was reminded how close he was to his mother. Would Darin, as the rebellious one, try to make contact with me? I could only hope.

I had resigned myself to staying in England long enough to try and form a relationship with my sons. I would stay as long as it took, which would mean staying on the good side of the King. I was eager to find out the circumstances of their conception and birth, but it was something I was willing to explore at a later date if I had to. I still had contacts both in America and on the continent; I was sure I would be able to do some research. Getting to know my sons was more important at the moment; if I had to do it without Sookie, then so be it.

I noticed movement behind Shay and saw Sookie come up behind him and take his hand. They looked at each other for quite a while, saying nothing, but the intensity in their eyes told me they were communicating. I was now certain Shay had inherited her talent for telepathy.

She stood in the shadow for a second before walking out into the night air; the breeze caught the stray curls escaping her ponytail. She walked with confidence but most of all without fear. This woman was a contradiction; she was so brave, yet scared at the same time; she was fearless and fearsome, all wrapped up in a little Sookie-type package. I always knew she would be the death of me, but never thought it would come to this. She was not the woman I remembered; she had changed, and I suppose being a parent would do that. Now she held herself with confidence, she oozed power, and I found it as attractive as hell.

"I have to leave or the King will be displeased." I had to get away from her before I turned into a sap again.

"I will see you at the club, I shouldn't be long." I did and I didn't want to see her at the club. I wanted to see how she reacted to me in public; I wanted to watch her magic work on other people. I needed to go and find out what the king wanted, but I was dreading what would happen in front of him. What if she gave the game away? Richard would know of our relationship and possibly connect the twins; he must not know I was the father of her children. I had to get her pissed at me so she wouldn't be overly familiar with me in the presence of the king. I knew it was a risky tactic, but I had to try.

"Whatever..." With that one word I took to the sky. I knew my departure and flippant remark would fester inside Sookie; she had not changed so much that she would not be extremely angry at the way I had left. I hoped, by annoying her, that she would keep her distance from me at the club.

In the back of my mind I knew I might have just damaged an already precarious relationship, but I did it for the right reasons. I needed to keep them all safe. Maybe, in time, she would forgive me, but her safety was more important right now.

I flew to the B&B to shower and change, and while my hair was still wet I braided it to keep it from drying funky as I flew to town to meet Pam. I had texted her the address and arranged to meet round the corner from the club.

"About time." I landed and was greeted kindly by my child, as always.

"Grouchy, have you not fed yet this evening, Pam?" I pinched her chin and raised her face to the moon; she had a pink glow so I knew she had.

"Yes, thank you." She pulled her head back whipping her hair across my face.

"Shall we?" I held my arm out for her and she placed her tiny little hand in the crook of my elbow and we began to walk toward the club.

"How is she?" I wasn't surprised by her asking; for all the bravado, I knew Pam had missed Sookie.

"We will discuss it later." I looked down at her and she nodded her assent.

As we walked across the parking lot I was astounded to see the front of the club was almost identical to Fangtasia; the grey awning and red neon sign. If imitation was the most sincere form of flattery then I was flattered. I tried to work out why Sookie would have modelled her club on mine. Had she done it on purpose? She must have done, there was no way anyone would do this by accident. It didn't stop there. As we entered we registered with the on-duty Vamp that we were here to see the King and we were led through the doorway into MY club. The layout was slightly different, the dais I use to sit on was a stage with a live band, but everything else was the same. The bar down one wall and the tables and booths spaced around the dance floor. The decor was a slightly lighter shade of red but to a human eye it would be the same; the pictures of famous vampires adorning the walls and even the No Feeding signs were the same type. Pam must have noticed my reaction as she squeezed (not so gently) my elbow and tried to steer me towards the bar.

How was I meant to react to this? Was this her trying to create a home-away-from-home? Was she just using Fangtasia as a model to work from? I was at a loss for an explanation.

"True Blood, Type B." Pam had managed to get us to the bar, but I was still too busy looking around so she ordered her own drink. "Eric, what do you want?"

"Yeah..."

She rolled her eyes and ordered another of the same. The bartender was quick and efficient and had our drinks to us in no time at all. I finally looked close enough to realise the tender was a vampire but there was another one at the opposite end of the bar that appeared to be a demon. Sookie seemed to have a soft spot for all races. The Vamp was very young, but seemed respectful enough.

I took my first sip of the repulsive liquid as we were approached by a herald.

"Mr Northman, Ms Ravenscroft, please follow me."

We were led to a booth where the King was waiting. This was my booth. I found it ironic that he was sat in my booth. I wondered why he had picked this one over all the others, but then realised it would be for the same reason I had picked mine; from here he could see the whole club. I inclined my head as Pam bowed from the waist.

"Ah, Northman," He waved his hand towards the seat opposite. I stood to one side, allowing Pam to slide in first. "You are looking delightful tonight, Pamela."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"I'm glad you could both make it on such short notice, but I wanted to speak with you before you moved on with your," he paused as if thinking, "vacation, as they say across the pond." He thought himself so funny with his little quip about America, but I just wished he would get to the point. My stoic posture must have given him a clue to my impatience. Pam tried to carry on the conversation.

"Thank you for your consideration, sire."

"I see you have a bottled blood, have you still not grown accustomed to our English roses?" He raised his hand and waved over two fangbangers, "Will you accept?" he raised an eyebrow at me, almost daring me to take the offered blood-bag. The girls that approached were no older than eighteen, they were each marked severally, and numerous vampires had bitten them both on their necks and across their chests. It was not an attractive sight. They were typical fangbangers, dressed in tight clothes and over-done make-up; I had no desire for their blood at all, but was aware that Richard was watching so I knew I had to lie.

"Thank you for your kind offer, but I have started the process of acclimatising and I fed from a donor earlier this evening. I do not wish to over-indulge when all seems to be going well currently."

There was a smirk on the King's lips. I don't know if he believed me or not, but he turned to address Pam instead.

"Pamela, would you like to over-indulge?" He was trying to push me; we had always had a tempestuous relationship but I couldn't think why he would be trying to intimidate me now. I had been out of circulation for long enough for him to know I was not a political threat; I could only assume he thought I had come to England to try and stake a claim to what was his.

"Thank you, your majesty, I fed earlier also, but I may take up the offer later if that is acceptable?" Pam was very good at being polite; it always put her at an advantage, and people assumed she was a gentle woman. She played to that image and it almost always put her adversaries at ease and unaware of her true intent.

He shrugged his shoulders and moved so that one of the fangbangers slid into the booth next to him. He sniffed and nodded in appreciation. I was amazed that a vampire of his age could find appeal in a human who had obviously been used by many others. Maybe I had been spoiled by Sookie.

Speaking of the devil, I saw her enter the club from a door to the side of the stage and approach the bar. Richard noticed her as well and pushed the fangbanger off the end of the seat and stalked across the dance floor towards the bar and Sookie.

I could feel myself getting more and more tense with every step he took closer to Sookie. She was mine; even after everything that had happened I still felt as if she was mine. Pam put her hand on my knee and squeezed, but I never looked away from Sookie.

Over the din of the club it was hard, but not impossible, to hear what they were saying. My fears were about to become a reality as he invited her to join us. We had not discussed what we would say in public. It would be safer to deny even knowing each other, but if we were being watched that could quickly be found to be a lie. If we acknowledged each other how would we explain our meeting without giving her true identity away? There were so many ways this could go wrong, but we had no way to stop it from happening.

She took the King's arm as he led her back to our table. She kept her eyes on Richard the whole way, only looking at me once he had introduced us.

"Scarlet, my dear, I would like you to meet a very old friend of mine. This is Eric Northman and his associate, Pamela Ravenscroft." How dare he call me an old friend? We knew each other, yes, but there was no friendship involved.

The ball was now firmly in Sookie's court; there was nothing I could do but go along with whatever she decided to tell Richard. I had to hope her ability to think fast would still be an asset.

TBC...

A/N

Thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story, I had never imagined it would get so much interest. I truly make me feel blessed.

Thank you very much to All About Eric (who I have renamed Master Beta) her skills at spotting my dodgy tense and iffy spelling are to be applauded.

Hope you enjoyed.

Luv Bb

p.s. Go check out the Citrus Tree Contest... www . thecitrustreecontest . wordpress . com

(take out the spaces)


	13. Chapter 13

**Count my blessings**.

Disclaimer; I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris has that honour. I just like to explore the endless possibilities...

**Chapter 13 **

**Sookie's POV**

oOoOoOoOo

We had come close tonight; Darin had nearly lost control, and if he had 'burst' he would have surely killed Eric. I knew Darin was angry, and a lot of that anger seemed to be vented towards Eric, but I was positive he would not want to finally kill his own father. I couldn't think why he would feel so strongly against Eric; he knew his history, he knew it was all my doing, and he of all people knew why. I would need to talk to that boy of mine and soon; this had to be sorted. I hoped he would find some answers looking through the journals, as well as having the calming influence of Shay with him. They had always been the best of friends, almost yin and yang.

I stepped out of the shadows and walked across the drive to stand before him. Eric watched every step, never talking his eyes off me.

"I have to leave or the King will be displeased." He was back to being cold and distant. I couldn't read any emotion in his voice or on his face.

"I will see you at the club, I shouldn't be long." He didn't even ask about what had happened with Darin.

"Whatever..."

And he was gone...

oOoOoOoOo

I stood in the middle of my drive, looking up at the clouds, watching where he had disappeared. After all these years he could still infuriate me like no other. I was at serious risk of breaking my teeth, holding my jaw clenched so tight. I turned to go back into the house and paused as I saw Shay standing in the doorway.

"You do realise he did that on purpose?" It was hard to see his face as he was just in the shadow of the door frame but his voice was calm and level and showed no signs of his emotional state. He was blocking me so I couldn't read his thoughts but that wasn't uncommon (what teenage boy would like their mother knowing their every thought?).

"Do what?" I started toward the house when Darin appeared next to Shay.

"Our father seems to want to play with you." There was a bite in Darin's voice, he threw a bag over his shoulder as he pushed past Shay and came to stand in front of me. "He wanted to annoy you, to what end I don't know. Maybe Shay does..." He looked over his shoulder in the direction of Shay then turned back and bent to kiss my cheek. "We'll be at Sophie's and text one of us... please?" With that he went into the garage and I could hear him banging about with his car. I would have preferred they went to stay with Sara but I didn't think they (especially Darin) were in the mood for me to insist.

"Not your greatest idea Mum; don't push him just yet, we will be fine at Sophie's." I realised I was so distracted I was not shielding my own thoughts. Shay had come outside and was also carrying an overnight bag. Sophie was Darin's girlfriend and also the eldest daughter of the local Wolf packmaster, I knew they would be safe there but I still worried. I'm their mother; it's my job.

"I don't fully understand his anger?" It was more a question than a statement; I had never seen Darin so wound up. He had always been feisty and head strong, but this was on a level I had never seen before.

"Let him settle; he doesn't blame you, he knows how hard this is for you." Since when did Shay get so wise? I couldn't understand why either of them wasn't blaming me; I was the one to make the choices that had brought us all to this point in time, and I was the one to make rushed, emotional decisions that had affected everyone. They might not blame me but I sure as hell did.

"What did he mean about your father?"

"He wanted to make you annoyed with him so you wouldn't be 'familiar' with him around the King, he worries about the King finding out he is our Dad. Would it really be a problem?"

"I can handle the King." Dealing with the King was always tricky but I had practise and had always managed to keep things calm and professional without having to use too many of my powers (well the more active ones), but I had no aversion to using them on him if I needed to. "I can understand why Eric doesn't want to advertise the situation as we are all getting used to things, but I think he also has history with the King. I'm not sure how or in what context, but I'm determined to find out." I knew I had no right to pry into Eric's past but this was affecting us now, and could very well affect the boys in the future, so I felt justified in wanting to know. We all had lives in this country and we had to deal with the King on a regular basis.

I kissed Shay goodbye and told him I would call them later, then the boys left in Darin's car. I stood hugging my arms to my chest as I watched their tail lights disappear into the darkness of the tree line. In the silence left by their absence I wondered if life would ever get back to normal. Eric had been back in my life for just over 24 hours, bringing a hurricane of emotional baggage with him, and now we'd got to deal with the King to boot. The feeling of déjà vu was terrifying; the fear of Vampire royalty and their infuriating politics had been instilled in me from the very start. I had to remind myself of one major difference between then and now; I could protect myself, I had powers none of them knew about. For once I was not defenceless; I was not the naive and ignorant telepathic barmaid anymore.

I got ready in a daze, not really concentrating on what I was doing, my mind blank of all coherent thought. In this strange autopilot I managed to get showered, dressed and drive to the club never really remembering any of it. It was worrying to think what could be done without true concentration.

I nodded to the vamp on door duty and walked up to the main bar; I knew the King would take his usual table and guessed that Eric and Pam would be sat there with him. As I was talking to Greg, the manager of Exchange, I felt a void approach; looking in the mirror behind the bar I could see it was the King.

"Scarlet; what a pleasant surprise. Come and join me, I have visitors you may know as they hail from the same side of the pond as your good self." The man might as well have been dipped in cheese; he was so falsely sweet it was sickening.

"Of course, Your Majesty." I let him guide me back to his table, studiously looking at him and nowhere else. I knew Eric didn't want to advertise our relationship but would it be silly to try and hide an obvious connection. I had to think quickly; I had to decide if I wanted to deny all knowledge of him or try and find a lie within the truth...

"Scarlet, my dear, I would like you to meet a very old friend of mine. This is Eric Northman and his associate, Pamela Ravenscroft."

"Good evening Sheriff Northman, Miss Ravenscroft." There was no sign of surprise on Eric's face; he was quick to respond, fast enough to stop the King from interrupting.

"I am no longer Sheriff, so Eric will be fine," he said with a slight incline of his head.

"How wonderful! You do know each other." The King was watching our reactions with such scrutiny, but his reaction was over the top.

"I knew of …" I paused for effect, "...Eric from his days as a Sheriff in Louisiana; I believe one of my flat mates had one of his Fangtasia Calendars. Mr January was quite a sight." I smiled and I could feel Eric relax; I'm not sure if it was a slight change in his body language of if it was something I picked up through the bond, but I could definitely tell he was not as tense as he was when I first came over on the arm of the King. I hoped I was playing this right; we would have to be careful not to lie outright as we could both get into a lot of trouble later on.

"Please, Ms Smith," the king held out his hand toward the seat. "Join us; it is always a joy to catch up."

I sat and slid into the booth so I was opposite Pam. The King sat beside me, effectively trapping me.

"Scarlet, did you have any dealings with our ex Sheriff? I would be amazed if he had forgotten a face as beautiful as yours." The King was fishing... I knew... he knew and, most of all, Eric knew. I would have to be careful how I answered any questions, so I was relieved when Eric answered.

"Of course I would have remembered somebody so lovely." He faced me and asked, "Scarlet, is this your club?" Eric was a master at evading a question; he hadn't lied, but he hadn't given any truthful information either.

"Yes, it is one of three I own. Do you like it?"

"The decor is interesting." He raised his eyebrows but made no other comment.

"What was your inspiration?" Pam decided to join in the conversation.

I explained how I had visited a Vampire club a few years after the Great Reveal and the ambience and atmosphere had made such an impression on me I must have subconsciously designed Exchange in its image. I could feel the smugness rolling off of Eric and I had the distinct impression Pam could feel it too.

"We had a bar in Shreveport; did you visit it at all when you were living in Louisiana?" She smiled and waited for my reply. This was getting a little close to being troublesome. We had to be careful; with a little bit of homework the King might be able to connect me to my former life, which would not be good for any of us.

"Most probably; are you still in the trade? Are you looking to expand internationally?" I thought I might try and steer the conversation away from the past. I was very aware that the King had not said a lot and was sat watching our interaction. His curiosity was worrying.

"Oh no, just here on a vacation."

A server approached the table with bottles of blood and a highball glass of what looked like fizzy water but Greg knew me better than that; it was my usual, a gin and tonic. She carefully placed the drinks on coasters in front of the appropriate person and then left without making eye contact with any of us. I would have to talk to Greg about the hospitality of the servers.

I took a sip of my drink and then made my excuses to leave the table; the King reluctantly let me rise and kissed my hand.

"I look forward to your joyous celebrations this weekend; your sons must be quite excited."

"Yeah, they are managing to drive me round the bend. I'm glad you're looking forward to the party, it should be fun." I managed to get my hand back and turned to Eric and Pam. "Sorry I have to run but maybe we will see each other again; It was nice meeting ya'll, hope you enjoy your vacation."

Eric and Pam inclined their heads as I walked away toward the back office. I had been intending to do some work, but I was certain my evening was now going to be taken up with watching the CCTV instead. We still needed to find out what the King was up to.

I settled behind the desk and fired up the computer. After getting rid of all the pop ups I opened the surveillance program and found the camera that showed the booth I had just left. I watched as the three of them talked some more but I couldn't tell what they were saying; I only had their body language to give me clues and being vampires that was almost nonexistent. At one point Eric leaned into the table, clearly threatening the King. Eric obviously had something on Richard but what? I had known Richard a while now and found him to be a fair but firm ruler. I had known worse monarchs. I had done some freelance work for the King but I had always kept my distance, he had tried to procure me a long time ago. He tried to lock me up but I easily popped to safety and firmly explained that there was no need to own me; I was after all one of his subjects and would willingly offer my services. We had had an issue over what type of services, but things were straightened out and we had struck up a good working relationship. Richard suspected some of my powers but he, like all the others, didn't know their full extent. Other people's lack of knowledge gave me the advantage, which was how I liked it.

I watched as they all stood for the King to leave. Eric and Pam sat back down again and stayed where they were. Pam seemed to finish her drink but Eric just played with the label on the bottle. I contemplated leaving through the back door and going home. I was feeling reluctant to deal with Eric at this moment in time but that was not going to help anyone; things need to be sorted, and running away was no longer my MO. I faced my problems, I didn't bury my head in the sand. I logged off and made my way back out into the main bar.

I approached their table and it was Pam who greeted me first.

"I like what you've done to the place." She raised an eyebrow and I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I thought you might feel at home here." I wasn't going to make excuses for decorating Exchange in the image of Fangtasia; it had been a big part of my life and a pivotal landmark in my history. I had made the decision in a weak moment, I wasn't sure what I was hoping to achieve but I liked how it turned out. In a strange way, it gave me some comfort.

"They do say imitation is the most sincere form of flattery."

"So what are your plans for the rest of the evening?" I aimed the question at both of them; I assumed Eric would want to have our talk now but with what had happened back at the house I wasn't sure. He hadn't joined in the conversation or even looked at me so far, so maybe he was still angry.

"Pam needs to do some research and you and I need to talk." He kept his gaze focused on the bottle he was turning in his hands.

"Do I?" It took a second for Pam to realise Eric was getting rid of her but then she agreed. "I do." He stood up to the side and waited for Pam to exit the booth.

"Keep me informed." They shared a meaningful glance and then she was gone. "Shall we?" He held his hand out to help me exit the booth.

"Where would you like to go?" I still wasn't sure if he would want to come back to the house.

"Your place is better than mine. If you do not wish me to have an invite into your home could we not use the Folly again?"

"Eric, you are welcome in my home, the boys are staying at a friend's anyway." He whipped his head around to glare at me; it was like having ice water thrown over me. He was furious, the waves of anger rolling off him were almost visible. I quickly thought over what I had just said and the only conclusion I could come to was he thought I was trying to keep the boys away from him. Yes, I didn't want them involved with some of the discussions that were needed, but I was not deliberately keeping them apart. "That didn't come out right, what I meant was they are not around to disturb us. We can talk freely. Call me old-fashioned but there are still some things about their mother I would rather my boys not hear". He eased back slightly but he was still angry; I could understand him thinking I might try to hide the boys from him but now they all knew of each other there was no real point. As long as Eric did not endanger them then we would never have an issue. "I won't hide them from you again." I tried to put as much feeling into those few words as I could, hoping he would believe me, but the realist in me told me that he might not. Trust was a delicate commodity and I had damaged his in me; it would take a very long time for him to trust me again – if ever.

"Shall we?" This time he just moved to indicate he wanted to leave rather than asking to hold my hand. I shouldn't really have expected anything different but there was a part of me that wanted us to be close, that wanted him to still want me as he once had. I knew it was foolish to believe that we could ever regain a loving relationship but part of me, a small part of my heart, clung to the hope.

I walked over to the bar to let Greg know I was leaving and told him I would be in again soon, not admitting that I didn't actually get any work done.

The journey home was quiet and uncomfortable; Eric sat in complete silence, watching as the road slipped passed us. I finally brought the car to a stop, crunching on the gravel of the driveway, switched the engine off and turned to him. It took a moment for him to look at me but when he did I was hit by the need to be close to him, the need to be with him, the need to love him. I had never forgotten my time with Eric but I had not remembered the intensity clearly, my longing for him had not lessened with time. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but I felt no need to stop looking into those deep blue eyes.

Eric broke the moment. "We have a lot to discuss."

"Let's start with going inside and getting comfortable; this is going to be a long night..."

TBC...

_**A/N **_

_**Many thanks to All About Eric (Mini) she has, as every done a sterling job in checking my dodgy spelling and grammar. **_

_**For all of you that may not know I have had an epic case of writers block, I have struggled with my muse but I have made the effort to set aside some time each week to dedicate to writing, hopefully I can get on top of this little ditty. **_

_**Thank you all very much for sticking with it and for kind reviews.**_

_**Luv Bb **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Count my blessings**.

Disclaimer; I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris has that honour. I just like to explore the endless possibilities...

**Chapter 14 **

**Eric POV**

oOoOoOoOo

Speak of the devil. I saw her enter the club from a door to the side of the stage and approach the bar. Richard noticed her as well and pushed the fangbanger off the end of the seat and stalked across the dance floor towards the bar.

I could feel myself tensing up with every step Richard took closer to Sookie. She was mine; even after everything that had happened I still felt as if she was mine. The surge of possession and jealousy was increasingly difficult to control. Pam could obviously sense my struggle and in an uncharacteristic public show of affection she gave my knee a squeeze. My eyes never strayed away from Sookie but I placed my hand on top on Pam's in a silent 'thank you'.

Over the din of the club it was hard, but not impossible, to hear what they were saying. My concern escalated as he invited her to join us. We had not discussed what either of us would say in public. It would be safer to deny even knowing each other, but if we were being watched that could quickly be found to be a lie. If we acknowledged each other how would we explain our meeting without giving her true identity away? There were so many ways this could go wrong, but we had no way to stop it from happening; there was no way to communicate without being overheard.

She took the King's arm as he led her back to our table. She kept her eyes on Richard the whole way, only looking at me once he had introduced us.

"Scarlet, my dear, I would like you to meet a very old friend of mine. This is Eric Northman and his associate, Pamela Ravenscroft." Old friend – Huh! We knew each other, yes, but there was no friendship involved.

The ball was now firmly in Sookie's court; there was nothing I could do but go along with whatever she decided to tell Richard. I had to hope her ability to think fast would still be an asset.

oOoOoOoOo

"Good evening Sheriff Northman, Miss Ravenscroft." The first line out of her mouth instantly caught Dicky's interest; I very much doubted that anyone else picked up on the slight change in the set of his shoulders but I had know him a long time and had been matched against him enough times to be able to read him well. I had a split second to react but decided to go with Sookie's lead and see where she was going. It was obvious by their interactions that she knew the King quite well; I just hoped she had learned enough to get us through this meeting without giving the moronic Monarch an advantage.

I corrected her by telling her I was no longer Sheriff. Dicky babbled on, obviously fishing for information; he was certainly paying close attention to us. She covered by saying she had been to Fangtasia, it was vague enough without being too much of a lie.

I admired how she dealt with Pam's line of questioning, but I had to be careful not to react to the news that he had been invited to the birthday party. I was getting uncomfortable with the unknown variables; I didn't know how they knew each other or, more to the point, how _well _they knew each other. Drinks were delivered and I was happy for the distraction. I watched Sookie take a sip from her gin and tonic, mesmerised by the way her plump lips parted to receive the edge of the glass. It gave me a flashback to other, more interesting pursuits her mouth had taken. Mentally giving myself a shake to try and clear my head I was aware of her preparing to leave. I had spent most of our time while chatting trying to avoid looking at Sookie, trying to hide my knowledge of her and hoping desperately that what was going through my head wasn't playing across my face. I couldn't help but watch as she walked away, the sway of her hips and the gentle bounce of her hair. I felt conflicted.

Things between us were so complicated but there was still a part of me that yearned for her. I had spent so many years loving and hating her in equal measure and I had yet to decide on which side of that particular fence I would fall. I resented her for being able to leave me; I had underestimated the strength of the blood bond between us, and the effect on me had been a complete surprise. I had only ever bonded once before and I had gone through the usual withdrawal once she had died. It had been particularly bad as she had lived longer than most bonded humans, so it had taken a few weeks to lose the empty feeling and the physical effects of changing one's feeding habits. It was not a pleasant experience and one of the main reasons I liked to have a varied diet was so I would not suffer the cramps and shaking that can be brought on by the loss of one's feeding source. I had suspected Sookie's Fae heritage could be to blame for the unusual bond, but it could be a number of different factors; all I really knew for sure was that I had suffered terribly when she left. I could barely function for the first four weeks but even when I had started to improve I would have relapses in my physical condition often, and these compounded my general malaise from lack of feeding. It was one of the reasons I started losing interest in the club and my sheriff's duties; trying to disguise my physical state of health and acting the part became tiresome.

As I watched Sookie disappear through the doorway I turned to notice Richard looking at me with a smirk that was worrisome. I fought the urge to rip his face clean from his scalp and waited for him to start a conversation.

"We have known each other a long time, Northman ... I would have expected better from you."

I didn't quite understand what he was insinuating but I did notice the hired help move into a more tactical position. There was a vamp I had seen at the palace the other night, over by the main door and a couple of Weres watching our table from the bar. Richard was right; we had known each other a very long time, so I knew he would eventually spill the beans. He was like a cheesy cartoon villain; I knew he would feel the need to monologue. He should have also known I would not be baited.

"Are you not even going to try and defend yourself?"

He was sat quite casually in the booth but I could tell it was just a masquerade; I kept my silence and could feel Pam's concern spike. I knew I had trained Pam well enough not to give away her fears, but her worry was starting to grate. We had not had much contact over the past eighteen years but she knew me well enough, so it made me reconsider the situation. What did Pam know that was making her worry so? Was there something I was missing?

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"If you were to accuse me of something I would be able to defend myself, but as all you do is insinuate, I have nothing of worth to say."

"Do not play games with me Eric."

I just sat silent, thinking through the possibilities. Richard had always been ambitious to be a considered a threat but he seemed to be getting paranoid in his old age. Looking into his dark grey eyes I could tell he was plotting something and vowed I would find out what.

"I demand you tell me why you are here, Viking."

"You. Are. Not. My. King. I have no reason to answer to you." I leaned into the table keeping eye-contact, making sure not to show any signs of submission. Sometimes the best defence is a good offence.

"If that is how you want to play it, then so be it." He shook his head as if disappointed, "Just remember Eric, you are in my Kingdom, I have home advantage. You may not win this time, old friend." Empty words but his threat was clear; he intended to challenge me and he was telling me he now saw me as an active threat, as if my mere presence was, in his eyes, an act of war. Sometimes my reputation was a hindrance.

Pam and I stood as Richard did; I wanted to be able to defend myself if need be. I was aware we were outnumbered five to one but I would go down fighting. I didn't think he would attack in such a public place and I was sure the wards Sookie had on the place would go some way to stopping any violence but I was a warrior by nature, so I was always prepared for a fight.

The King and his minions left with nothing more than hairy eyeballs being thrown. Pam and I were left to an uncomfortable silence. We could not discuss what had just happened as we had no way of knowing who was listening, but we would have to strategise soon.

Pam finished her blood but I was busy replaying the King's words over and over, trying to work out what he was up to. I was vaguely aware of when Sookie rejoined us, she and Pam were talking drivel about the club. It took me a second to realise Sookie had asked me a question. I was deep in thought knowing we had to work out what Dicky was up to. I sent Pam off, knowing she would start the investigation into our new Royal problem.

I decided to put my issues with Richard to one side for a moment and concentrate on my issues with Sookie and my sons.

"Shall we?" I held out my hand intending to help Sookie out of the booth; it was an automatic action from the gentleman in me, but I found a part of me also wanted the contact.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Your place is better than mine. If you do not wish me to have an invite into your home could we not use the Folly again?" I wondered if seeing me meet with the King had scared her off a little; I knew of her hatred of politics but she herself had claimed to have dealt with Richard in the past...

"Eric, you are welcome in my home, the boys are staying at a friend's anyway."

The comment was said without care, casually tossed into the conversation. I was only _allowed _in her home as my sons would not be there! I could feel the swell of anger rise from the very depths of my bowels, the heat and rage were almost an unstoppable force. She was doing it again; she was keeping me from my children! She was pulling away from me but, not only that, she was pulling my sons with her. How could I have been stupid enough to believe her, again?

Through the red haze now blurring my vision I could see the shock on her face, and I wondered if she could feel the anger coursing through my veins. Her expression was enough to take the edge off my anger and with her next words I felt myself calm down even more.

"That didn't come out right, what I meant was they are not around to disturb us. We can talk freely. Call me old-fashioned but there are still some things about their mother I would rather my boys not hear".

We left the club in uncomfortable silence which accompanied us all the way to her home. She had a point about being able to talk openly and without intrusion, but there was still a distance between us and I was uncertain how to deal with it.

There was a moment once the car had parked when we just sat looking at each other. The intensity of her stare was like being under a microscope; she seemed to be almost in a trance.

"We have a lot to discuss." My voice seemed to be enough to bring her back to reality.

"Let's start with going inside and getting comfortable; this is going to be a long night..."

We made our way toward the front door where I noticed the runes written above the door way. The house was old but not old enough for them to have been there originally; she must have put them there. I hoped she knew what they meant, but it was another question for me to add to the ever-growing list of curiosities I had about her new life.

"Eric, won't you please come in?" She made a point of inviting me in formally and reaching to hold my hand. I remembered her doing the same the night before. Her delicate hand grasped mine with surprising force and I felt calmed by her touch. I felt the rush of magic as we crossed the threshold and knew that she had this house warded as strongly as the Folly. She dropped my hand to take her boots off in the hallway and then led us through the first door on the right. I had to bend to avoid hitting my head on the doorframe, but that was nothing unusual in old houses. The living area was large and homely; I recognised some of the people in the pictures on her family wall. There was a picture of her brother Jason and his second wife, and a picture of her Grandmother with a very young Sookie sat on her knee. I was surprised the most by the picture of me she had in a frame on the side unit, under all of the other pictures on the wall. I was at Fangtasia. I had not been aware Sookie had such pictures. It seemed to take pride of place along with school photos and baby handprints. I was moved by the small 6x4, silent testament to our relationship. I had thought she had forgotten me, I thought she had run from me, I had thought she had moved on...

"It's hard to believe they were ever that tiny." Sookie had come to stand next to me and was looking down at the little handprints in plaster, displayed in a little wooden and glass box. I knew twins were usually small, but seeing the little ridges and dips their hands and fingers had made in the mould made me marvel at the miracle of life; how could a being that small grow into the strong men I saw earlier?

"Considering how small their mother is, I think any bigger and it could have been deadly for you." I turned to face her and pulled her in tight to me; I wanted to protect her, as I should have done all those years ago. I was worried she would pull away so I snaked my hand around her back and held on tightly. I was surprised when I felt her arms circle my waist and squeeze before she replied.

"I was lucky I had support; it could have been a lot worse." I felt her shudder and wanted to know more, but there were so many things I wanted to know it was hard to find a starting point.

"Come, let us sit." I guided her toward the plush sofa and pulled her to sit close, not wanting any distance between us.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead..."

"Before, when you left to meet Pam... why did you act the way you did? I assume you were worried about the King's reaction, but I can assure you there's no need."

"Your actions with Darin annoyed me even though Shay explained a little, but I had thought you were trying to keep them away from me still. Of course, there was the extra complication of the King; I have known Richard a very long time and have never wanted to give him an advantage over me. Not knowing what was going to happen between us, I wanted to disguise our relationship and I thought by making you angry you would be more inclined to act... differently... towards me."

"You do realise the easiest way would have been to explain that to me in the first place rather than winding me up? And as far as the King is concerned, he and I have a good working relationship so I see no real threat from him."

"If you continue to have contact with me maybe you should re-think your opinion of the King."

"What do you mean? What was said tonight?"

"Not a lot, but enough to make me suspicious of his intentions, and if he even suspects for a second that you are connected to me in any way he may well try to exploit the connection."

"Okay..." I could see her thinking it through, it was almost like watching the Sookie of old. I had always admired how she could think outside of the box. "You call Pam, I'll call the boys; we'll get everyone back here and then we can work things through."

"What do you suspect?" I was shocked that she would be so suspicious of the King. I wondered what she knew of him and why she was so keen to jump to conclusions. It was plain she thought something was wrong; maybe she knew something I didn't?

"Phone, Eric..." She pointed to my pocket clearly trying to entice me into calling Pam. "Call Pam, get her here; she'll be safe. I'm going to the kitchen to call the boys; I want them where they're safe!" She hurried into the hallway to fish her cell from her coat. She dialled as she walked further into the kitchen, and moments later she was frantically ordering someone to 'get their ass home NOW!' I'm not sure which one of them was trying to argue, but even I could tell they were going to lose.

I stood watching her through the doorway as she paced and argued on the phone; she really was a sight when she was riled up. I shook myself out of my reverie and called Pam.

"Anything?"

"Nothing. Why are you calling so soon? I thought you would be busy for the rest of the evening."

"Scarlet..." I made myself use her assumed name as we were on an unsecured line. "... needs some help, how quick can you be here?"

"You know me, always willing to help a damsel in distress!"

"Meet me at the Woodman."

"Half hour." I heard the click of her hanging up and moved to join Sookie in the kitchen. She was still pacing, although she was now off of the phone.

"Well?"

"Pam is on her way to the Woodman."

"Why the hell did you send her there?"

"She does not know your address and I didn't want to give it out over the phone." I thought this was obvious

"Shit..." She reached for my phone and hit the redial button, staring at me the whole time.

"It will be longer than thirty minutes if you keep phoning me!" I could hear Pam's annoyance and waited for her to realise it wasn't me. I expected a witty come-back from Sookie but she just stood perfectly still with her eyes closed, holding the phone to her ear. Her heartbeat was slow and steady where it had been frantic and almost panicked a moment ago. Then pop... she was gone. One moment she was a few feet away from me and the next I was all alone in the house.

I stayed exactly where I was waiting for her to return. I could hear the tick of the clock hanging over the range cooker which dominated the country-style kitchen. I watched as the second-hand made its circuit not just once but four more times before something happened. There was a loud popping sound that seemed to come from the family room. Ducking into the shadow behind the kitchen door I waited for some sign as to who had just materialised in the house. There was a second pop and then an 'Ufft' sound followed by the unmistakable sound of bickering.

"For crying out loud Darin, I told you to wait."

"I did wait... for a sec." I could even hear the smile in his voice; I suspected he had done something on purpose.

"Next time you go first."

"Not my fault you're always the first. Right from day one, you want to lead? Who am I to stand in your way?" His voice was dripping in sarcasm; it quite interesting to hear the two of them banter so casually. I found myself smiling in my shadowy hiding place.

There was a sniff and then all went quiet.

***BANG***

The door which had been concealing my position was forcefully pushed into me. I had been so intent on listening to their conversation that I had lapsed in judgment. My feet were pointed into the apex of the door jamb and not straight out and therefore gave me no protection whatsoever. The solid wooden door smashed into my face breaking my nose and making my head smack back into the wall behind.

I was temporarily stunned and was confused when I heard a high-pitched scream which was familiar but I couldn't place it. I felt myself leaning on the wall for support as the door was pulled away and the light made me blink. My eyesight was unclear and I couldn't quite make out the figures in front of me; I was hoping they were friendly as trying to fight in this condition was going to be difficult.

My eyesight didn't seem to be the only thing affected; my ears didn't appear to be working either. I could barely make out sounds but had no hope in differentiating words or meaning. I felt myself start to sag, as I was grabbed and pulled into the room and placed on a chair.

Moments later my eyesight started to clear and I could see Sookie preparing a bowl and cloth as she scowled at her sons standing in the corner. There was a woman standing behind them that I did not recognise, but the most surprising addition to our little party was Pam frozen in the corner. She was in her fighting stance as if she was ready to rip her foes to shreds; I had seen her look similar many times, but couldn't quite work out her reason now.

I refocused on Sookie as she started to gently wipe my face with a warm wash cloth.

"Eric, are you okay?" Her voice was soft as if she didn't want to frighten me, concern written across her face. It reminded of the time she had found me wandering not far from her home; when she had taken me in and cared for me even though I did not know who she was. Hell, I hadn't even known who _I _was.

I leaned forward till our faces were millimetres apart. I had a split-second thought of kissing her but decided not to and went for her ear instead, whispering "Thank you." I gently placed a kiss on her cheek as I righted myself.

We were looking at each other and her hand was paused in midair with the steady drip of pinkish fluid dripping onto the floor between my open legs. So much and not enough was said without words, in those few seconds before the magic was broken.

She closed her eyes and in a tone I had never heard her use before she said. "Stay right where you are... you dare try and, so help me God, I will hunt you down and the fallout will be way worse than facing the music now."

I was confused for a second; obviously my brain had not quite got back to full speed. She opened her eyes and continued to look at me and winked before turning with a face like thunder. I finally realised her wrath had been aimed at the twins.

TBC...

_**A/N **_

_**I am really sorry to test your patience but bare with me, I fully intend to complete this story, I just don't know how long it will take me...**_

_**Big thanks to All About Eric for all of you hard work in helping my ramblings become legible.**_

_**Thank you all for you kind comments.**_

_**Luv Bb**_

_**xXx**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Count my blessings**.

Disclaimer; I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris has that honour. I just like to explore the endless possibilities...

**Chapter 15 **

**Sookie's POV**

oOoOoOoOo

The journey home was quiet and uncomfortable; Eric sat in complete silence watching as the road slip passed us. I finally brought the car to stop crunching on the gravel of the driveway, switched the engine off and turned to him. It took a moment for him to look at me but when he did I was hit by the need to be close to him, the need to be with him, the need to love him. I had never forgotten my time with Eric but I had not remembered the intensity clearly, my longing for him had not lessened with time. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours but I felt no need to stop looking into those deep blue eyes.

Eric broke the moment. "We have a lot to discuss."

"Let's start with going inside and getting comfortable, this is going to be a long night..."

oOoOoOoOo

I was touched by the concern written on Eric's face as he passed comment on the boys' baby pictures and the worry for my heath and survival of the birth. If only he knew... I suppose from his perspective, birthing was highly dangerous activity; I would have the thought the mortality rate when he was human must have been horrifically high. The birth of the twins was not normal, nor was it human, but that was a story for another time.

After Eric all but confirmed my fears about the King's interest, I went into auto-pilot and rallied the troops. I had been wary of the king for some time; I had heard some rumours that he was planning to try and approach the boys once they had turned eighteen. I knew he would make a move at some point but I had thought we would have another week before having to deal with him. I wondered if Eric being in the picture had pushed the king's plans forward? I ordered Eric to call Pam and then got in touch with the boys. They weren't happy about coming back, especially as I had given them no reason, but I didn't want to go into details over the phone just in case. I texted Sara quickly and then heard the tail end of Eric's conversation with Pam. I couldn't understand why he was telling her to go to the pub I had taken her to the other night. Once he had explained to me he didn't want to compromise my address I was touched, but we didn't have time to waste so I grabbed for his phone and hit redial.

"It will be longer than thirty minutes if you keep phoning me." Her voice was annoyed but I didn't have time to get into an argument I had to concentrate.

I focused on her voice, closed my eyes and tried to picture where Pam was. My breathing slowed along with my heartbeat as I calmed and located Pam with my mental GPS. The boys hated this power but it had come in very handy when Shay had got lost in the woods as a child. Once I was sure I had her I popped and in an instant I was stood in front of a very naked Pam.

I quickly averted my eyes and turned around saying. "You might want to get dressed, Pam."

"Do you not like what you see?" I could hear the leer in her voice and knew she would be smiling, maybe even showing a bit of fang. I had missed Pam's sense of humour.

With a giggle I replied. "I think your appearance may give my boys heart attacks!"

"Oh goody, I get to meet the miracle progeny. I was very disappointed in you last time, Sookie, I thought you were a good southern girl, but your hospitality was sorely lacking."

"Just get dressed and I'll introduce you properly, I promise."

I could hear her moving around and I assumed and hoped she was getting dressed.

"You might want to pack a bag with a few bits in; I don't know how long we'll be."

"Where are we going?"

"Not sure yet but you and Eric will be safe, I guarantee it."

I hoped she would take my word and I thought I heard a zip. I assumed she was packing a bag but I was still resolutely looking the other way.

"Why so bashful, Sookie?"

While I stood waiting for Pam to dress I had been lost in my thoughts, working through the variables of our current Royal problem, and she had managed to sneak up on me and whisper in my ear. It had been a very long time since someone had managed to make me jump, but if anyone could I should have known it would have been Pam.

"Oh, so jumpy. Anyone would think we are in trouble... are we?" I had turned to face her and was relieved to see her fully clothed. I had never been a prude but I was raised a good southern girl and knew I would never really be comfortable with nudity. This often made me think of the war between nature and nurture; I was a supe but I had been raised a human, I might never match the world I was in.

"Pam, has your memory failed you? You always used to tell me how much trouble I could be." I held out both hands and waited for her to place her palms together with mine. As our hands met I said, "Some things never change." I popped us back to my kitchen making sure I had a firm hold on Pam; the last thing I needed right now was to fry Pam on re-entry, the wards on the house were incredibly strong.

I hated to take anyone with me when I popped; it always gave me a dizzy feeling And for some reason it always seemed to be worse when my passenger was a vamp. I don't know if it was because they were not alive or because of their own form of magic, but it made it harder to move them; all I knew was, I was going to be in for one hell of a headache. The last thing I needed was to land slap-bang in the middle of a fight. Although fight might have been too strong a word. The boys seemed to have knocked Eric senseless. I had seen Eric knocked unconscious before. When Mickey had thrown a rock through the window of Sam's duplex. I was just as shocked then as I was now. Pam and I both rushed to Eric and got him sat up on one of the chairs. I could feel the boys slowly moving away but it was Pam that had my attention. Once I knew Eric wouldn't fall off the chair I turned to see Pam stalking toward Shay and Darin; I could feel her anger and understood her need to protect and avenge Eric, but I couldn't and wouldn't let her anywhere near my sons in the mood she was in.

"What... did... you... do...?" Pam's voice was almost a growl.

"He was hiding behind the door; we thought he was an intruder!" Darin was the first to respond but his belligerent tone and jutting-out chin was downright rude. His answer seemed to suggest it was Eric's fault they had just broken his nose. I had had enough of this already; my attention was split in too many different directions so I prioritised. This needed to be sorted quickly; we had bigger things to worry about.

After freezing Pam where she was with a terrifying look on her face, I truly understood why people were so frightened of her. It was easy to isolate Pam and hold her perfectly still; I didn't actually freeze people, as in make them really cold, it was more like surrounding them in bubble. The bubble of energy would wrap itself around the person just like a second skin and would hold them stationary. Humans were child's play but supes were slightly different as you had to account for the individual's magic. Vamps were harder than most but it was do-able and I had had so much practice over the years it was almost second nature. It came in very handy as a time-out tool when the boys were younger; keeping them on the naughty step was impossible when they could both pop away. I pulled together the bits and pieces to start to clean Eric up and I could tell he was recovering himself as his eyes became more focused.

"Eric, are you okay?" I was still quite concerned about the time it was taking him to recover.

He didn't reply but he leaned forward, and I thought for one heart-stopping second he might kiss me, but he leaned in close to my ear and whispered, 'thank you,' before pulling back slowly to leave a gentle kiss on my cheek. I was not so far lost in the moment that I didn't realise the twins were almost at the door and about to bolt.

"Stay right where you are... you dare try it and so help me God I will hunt you down and the fallout will be way worse than facing the music now."

I winked at Eric's confused face and turned to face my children. Yes they might be about to turn eighteen but they were still my kids and right at this moment they were going to be treated like the children they were acting as.

I stood in front of them with my hands on my hips waiting for an explanation. "What happened?" They both started talking at the same time, both getting louder and louder trying to outdo the other. I held up my hand for silence and they both turned to face me, waiting for what I would say next, but it wasn't me that spoke.

"It was my own fault Sookie, do not blame them. I should have made my presence known to them as soon as they got here."

I was still looking at the boys so I could tell it was Darin who responded. "What he said." I'm glad the education I'm paying for provides my son with such a rich and wide vocabulary!

"Right, okay then boys; apologise and then go pack a bag. We're leaving for a few days."

I stood watching them as they apologised to their father, because, as much as they could be pains in my ass, they also knew when not to question me. Plus I suspected they wanted to get out of the kitchen before I unfroze Pam.

Before turning back to Eric I was distracted by a little coughing noise in the corner. I noticed Sara stood in the corner, patiently waiting for more of an explanation than the simple text I had sent. I walked over to her and gave her hug.

"Thank you; you truly are a great friend."

"I haven't said yes yet."

"But I know you will." I leaned back and smiled at my best friend. Sara and I had been through so much together I knew I could depend on her for anything; but what I was about to ask of her might be stretching our friendship, just a little.

"I need the book."

"You know I can't take it from the circle. I know you have as much right to it as the rest of us but you also know the rules; it can't leave Niamh's place." The sound of that name still sent a shiver down my spine. I had known Niamh a long time, and had come to care for her greatly, but the name reminded me of those horrible fairies that almost killed me a lifetime ago. I knew I was asking a lot but if anyone could talk Niamh into letting the book go, it would be Sara.

"I need that book, the King is getting too close for comfort and with Eric turning up it seems to have accelerated his plans. You know I can't let him posess either me or the boys. I need the best protection I can get, and that means using that book."

"Why don't you go to Niamh's?"

"I can't take Eric with me; Niamh will never let him pass the wards. You know what she's like about vamps, it was hard enough to get her to accept the boys and she was even there for their birth!"

I was well aware Eric was listening intently to this little conversation and I was being careful of what I said, and how I said it, but I knew I would need to explain everything soon enough.

"I am not promising anything..." I felt Sara's sag as she resigned herself to a difficult task. I hugged her again, knowing she would do her best, which is all I could ask. I stepped back from her and she popped off.

"What exactly have you done to Pam? And can you teach me how to do it?" I giggled as I went back over to Eric and started clearing up the bowl and cloth, I bent down to mop the puddle I had dripped on the floor, not realising it put me eye-level with his crotch. I swallowed hard as I noticed the outline of his very gracious plenty; my memory had not done it justice. I coughed and rushed to stand up straight hoping he had not caught me leering over him. The smirk on his face told me he had. I could feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

Eric appeared to be back to normal, and his nose was getting straighter by the second, but I was concerned as to why it was taking so long for him to heal from quite a minor injury. I had seen him heal much quicker in the past and I wondered what was wrong. I didn't know how to ask tactfully so I decided to put that to one side to ask later.

"Are you okay enough to control Pam if I unfreeze her? I don't think she is going to be very happy."

"I think I can handle Pam; I have had enough practice."

He stood and moved to where the boys had been, directly in Pam's path. I tried to release my hold on her as gradually as possible; I knew she would be disoriented and wanted to make as easy as possible.

"Sookie it might be easier to do it like a band-aid... just take it off quickly." I must have been letting the strain show; I stepped back just a little and then dropped my hold on her and watched in shock as she leapt at Eric. He was ready for her and turned her and pinned her arms down by her side. She continued to struggle until she realised who had hold of her.

"Would someone please tell me what the FUCK is going on?" She was staring at me, but it was Eric who answered.

"You were about to make a mistake but, thankfully, Sookie saved you."

"What mistake? Those testosterone-fuelled thugs were about to be taught a much-needed lesson."

"Pam." Eric growled in her ear.

"Honey, they didn't mean to hurt him and they have apologised."

"And 'sorry' makes it all better?" She was not a happy bunny.

"I'll leave you two to it. I need to pack a bag anyway." I slid past them. Eric still hadn't let her go and I was wondering what he was feeling from her to make him so cautious.

I hit the stairs, taking two at a time; on the first landing I saw both boys frantically packing. "Darin you need clothes as well, not just tech." I would have to check his bag; at this rate he would have enough hardware to open a small shop but no spare boxers! I carried on up to my room and stopped in the doorway. I hoped this wouldn't be the last time I would see this room. I had created this as my hideaway. It was my haven, the place the boys and I could feel safe. Giving myself a little mental shake I headed for my wardrobe and reached up for my big holdall rather than my suitcase. I packed the bare essentials; enough clothes to last a week, and if we were any longer we would have to find somewhere to wash them. Going into the bathroom I heard muffled voices from outside. I strained to listen but when I realised it was Eric and Pam arguing I tried to tune them out to give them some privacy. While I looked around to see what to pack I took the time to use the facilities as I wasn't sure how long things would take. Coming back into the main room I suddenly felt the weight of what I might be about to do. I had not had time to explain the witch connection to Eric, although he might have guessed by the extensive warding on the clubs and the house. He would never have guessed the rest of my genealogy. I don't think even Bill suspected how far and how wide-reaching my bloodline was. They were blinded by the iddy-biddy bit of Fae but that was only the tip of the iceberg. I was surprised Eric had not been more insistent so far; he had not badgered me for information, but then we did have outside forces creating distractions. I slumped to sit on the chest at the bottom of my bed and was feeling very sorry for myself. How was I ever going to make this all right? How was I going to fix this?

"Sookie?" His voice was barely a whisper. I closed my eyes and remembered times when that one word, murmured through those lips, would have been enough to make me swoon. If I was honest with myself, it still did. In a way it was nice to see I could still have those types of feelings; I had started to worry I might never feel them again. I was never going to be able to be with any other man. I was once told I was spoilt for humans, but I now believed I was spoiled for anyone except him; race was irrelevant.

"Umm Hmm." It was as coherent as I was going to get.

"Would you like to explain? What else do you know of the Richard situation?"

He was always so shrewd; I suppose it is how he has survived as long as he has. I went over to the French doors which led onto a little balcony and watched the clouds skip past the crescent moon.

I've known for some time that the King is as paranoid as a pot-head; he's always plotting and planning and assumes everyone else is as well. I'd gotten word that he was highly suspicious of me and what I could and couldn't do, even though we've had an amicable working relationship and I have given him no reason to think I am or ever would be a threat to him. He also has an unhealthy interest in the boys; once they turn eighteen he thinks he can _'procure' _them as he was unable to get me. I knew something like this couls happen one day, and I've tried to keep the boys out of limelight but you know how the supe community is... you can't keep anything secret for long. He fears what he doesn't know – and there is a lot about me and the boys he doesn't know."

"Him and me both." I turned to face him and noticed he was still stood in the doorway.

"You can come in Eric."

"I was not sure if I would be welcome in here; this is your private space."

I walked over and sat back down on the chest and pointed to the rocking-chair in the corner for Eric to sit on.

"I have so much to tell you, but we haven't got time to go through it all now. Will you trust me?"

"There are not many I would trust..." oh shit, he was going to back out; would he leave without finding out the truth? would he leave without getting to know the boys? He was boring a hole in floor with his stare, purposely not looking at me; I had damaged our relationship beyond repair. I had hoped he would want to know the boys; I had hoped he would want to be in their lives; and yes, there was a part of me that hoped he would want to get to know me again.

"Even after leaving me..." he raised his head and his eyes burned with intensity as they found mine. "Yes, I still trust you." Well that was a double-edged sword. It was great that he would still trust me but the reminder that I'd left him was like a kick in the gut. I wondered if I would ever be able to completely justify why I'd left or. More to the point, why I'd stayed away. It made me feel even more certain that I had damaged our relationship beyond repair.

I got up and held my hand out to him. The heat that came from his touch had nothing to do with his actual temperature (which was as cold as any other vamp); the surge tingled through me and rooted me to the spot. He rose to his considerable height, making me crane my neck to keep eye contact. He leant down slowly, and I watched, mesmerised, as his face got closer and closer to mine. I couldn't have stopped him even if I'd wanted to (which I didn't). The moment our lips touched I allowed my eyes to close; up until that point I didn't want to miss the look in his eyes. The kiss was incredibly gentle, as if he was unsure of my reaction, so with my spare hand I reached up to pull on his neck to bring him closer and deepen the kiss. We stood, lost in the kiss, till he pulled back slightly and I panicked.

I had pushed it too far, I had read the situation wrong; he was just being nice, not passionate. Oh my God, how had I got it so wrong? I could feel the burn in my cheeks and knew they must have been crimson; I bit into my bottom lip and turned my face away so he couldn't see the tears stinging my eyes. I felt stupid as I tried to pull my hand free of his. He wouldn't let it go, so I turned my whole body away from him hoping the momentum would make him release me. I think he realised he would have to let me go or risk breaking my wrist; I grabbed my bag and headed for the door wanting to put as much space between us as I could. I hit the stairs at a run, knowing I was doing my usual trick and running from my problems, but the embarrassed girl in me wouldn't let me stay and sort this out. I knew I had promised myself not to run anymore but I couldn't face the rejection I was sure to find in his face.

On the first landing I ran headlong into Shay and almost fell backwards. He managed to grab my arms and save me in time.

"Mum, what's wrong?" He looked very concerned. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not; it's nothing... are you nearly ready?" I brushed my cheeks trying to get rid of my tears, taking deep breaths to regain my composure.

"It's not nothing; tell me why you're crying?"

"Sookie?" I heard him coming down the stairs so I wasn't surprised when he called my name, but it caught Shay unawares. Shay scowled up at Eric.

"Are you the reason she's upset?" Shay had pulled me into his chest but to the side so he still had his left hand ready to protect me. The situation was going from bad to worse. I needed to get in control and stop this before it got ugly.

"Shay honey, I'm fine. We have a lot to do and this can be dealt with later, okay?"

He looked at me, clearly thinking this was not okay, but with a curt nod he took my holdall and guided me down the stairs like _I_ was the child. I had to admit, I let him, as I was chicken enough not to want to deal with Eric and the inevitable brush-off at this moment in time.

Down in the kitchen Pam was sulking, seated at the far end of the table, and Darin was rooting around in the fridge. There was no sign of Sara but at least the boys had brought their bags down; there was a pile by the back door where Shay dropped my holdall.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I scrambled to get it out to check the text.

_U O me... BIG!_

I was so relieved! Sara had been able to get Niamh to release the book. Now to choose where to regroup.

_Thank u, fancy seeing David?_

I thought my phone was quite secure but didn't want to take any chances; I just hoped Sara would understand my code. Moments later I got the reply.

_C U there._

"Okay, grab a bag. Boys if you take your father and I'll take Pam and we will go and visit David for a while." I looked at the boys and saw the conviction in their faces and knew they understood where we were going. I didn't think it wise to trust Pam with the boys, but it also gave me an excuse not to be alone with Eric.

"I do not run... I am not scared of Richard. You go by all means, but I am staying." His voice was cold and hard; it sent a shiver down my spine and not in a good way.

Without meeting his eyes I replied, "this is not about running; this is about survival and regrouping. There are things that need to be done and they would be safer done without the immediate threat of the King."

"I am not a coward, but you would have me appear as one?"

I turned to face him. "This is not about you; this is about the safety and welfare of my children. You are more than welcome to join us; as their father, I would hope their wellbeing would be a higher priority than your pride." I could hear the challenge in my voice and knew this was a pivotal point in our current relationship. I stood facing him, never breaking eye contact, waiting for his response.

The silence was deafening, I could feel the tension in the room like an electric charge, making the hair on my arms stand up. I was not backing down and I knew only too well how stubborn Eric could be; I just hoped he would see sense, but that was a long shot as he was making a decision on very little information.

I sighed and took a step forward, still keeping eye contact I spoke to Pam and the boys. "Can I trust you three not to kill each other?"

"I'm not leaving you alone with him..."

"Why? What did he do?"

"He's already upset her once; I won't let him do it again."

"What did he do? Why wasn't I told?"

I could tell the boys were getting more and more agitated and I was about to stop them when Pam interrupted them.

"How you have never killed them before this is beyond me."

With a humourless laugh I replied. "You get used to them. Boys, please just take Pam and I'll join you in a sec."

They both went to start arguing again when I turned and looked at them. "Please?" I needed to talk to Eric; I needed to get this sorted and having them there was just making it harder.

They both huffed but grabbed the bags and then each held a hand out to Pam. She reluctantly closed the circle and then they were gone. In the silence I could hear nothing but my own breathing and the thumping of my heart. Facing Eric I was unsure what I was going to say, but knew it would have to be quick as, at that moment, the external wards started going off.

TBC...

_**A/N **_

_**Just a quick thank you to all those still reading and I hope you like this chapter but I am sure you want to get to next one to find out more...**_

_**Big Thanks to All About Eric for her wonderful Beta skills xXx**_

_**Luv Bb**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Count my blessings**.

Disclaimer; I do not own these characters, Charlaine Harris has that honour. I just like to explore the endless possibilities...

**Chapter 16 **

**Eric POV**

oOoOoOoOo

I leaned forward till our faces were millimetres apart, I had a split second thought of kissing her but decided not to and went for her ear instead, whispering "Thank you." I gently placed a kiss on her cheek as I righted myself.

We were looking at each other and her hand was paused in midair with the steady drip of pinkish fluid dripping onto the floor between my open legs. So much and not enough was said without words in those few seconds before the magic was broken.

She closed her eyes and in a tone I had never heard her use before she said. "Stay right where you are... you dare try it and so help me god I will hunt you down and the fallout will be way worse than facing the music now."

I was confused for a second; obviously my brain had not quite got back to full speed. She opened her eyes and continued to look at me and winked before turning with a face like thunder. I finally realised her wrath had been aimed at the twins.

oOoOoOoOo

Once the situation had been sorted out and Sookie had sent the boys to go and pack, we had the interesting task of dealing with Pam. I fully understood why Sookie had done what she had done but it was one more thing to add to the list of things I didn't know about the new Sookie. I wondered where she had gotten all of these powers from; not all of them were traditionally Fae but I couldn't think of a reasonable connection to anything or anyone else. I listened to her conversation with the witch but it didn't tell me a lot. I heard her talk of someone else but the name was Celtic and being in the British Isles it was most likely quite common.

After the witch popped, which surprised me as it was not inherently a witch power, I watched Sookie make her way to clear up the spill on the floor. I was so intent in watching her I hadn't realised the position she was in, between my legs. I couldn't help but notice her eyes glaze over as she assessed the bulge at the apex of my pants. I felt my loins stir as I watched her eyes focus intently, She stood up quickly and blushed a glorious shade of pink; she realised she had been caught looking. After taking a moment to feel smug I drew Sookie's attention back to Pam. I wasn't completely sure how she was holding Pam stationary but I was sure Pam wasn't going to be amused by it.

As if reading my thoughts she asked, "are you okay enough to control Pam if I unfreeze her? I don't think she is going to be very happy."

"I think I can handle Pam, I have had enough practice." Even in my present state Pam was still no match for me; the difference in age alone would always make me stronger, irrelevant of the maker/child relationship.

I readied myself in front of Pam and waited for Sookie to release her. It seemed as if Sookie was straining to control the relaxing of her hold. The stress on her face was evident.

"Sookie, it might be easier to do it like a band-aid... just take it off quickly." I hoped that would be easier for Sookie, but then suddenly thought it might not be easier on Pam...

In a split second Pam had sprung at me but I managed to get a firm hold on her as she struggled. I forced calm though our bond in the hope that she would come to her senses.

"Would someone please tell me what the FUCK is going on?"

"You were about to make a mistake but thankfully Sookie saved you."

"What mistake? Those testosterone-fuelled thugs were about to be taught a much-needed lesson."

"Pam." I had to rein her in; I could feel how angry she was but we had greater problems to deal with.

"Honey, they didn't mean to hurt him and they have apologised." I don't think Sookie realised how angry Pam was; apologies were going to mean nothing to her.

"And 'sorry' makes it all better?" The sneer in her voice was like ice.

"I'll leave you two to it. I need to pack a bag anyway." She squeezed passed us and I heard her go up the stairs.

"Pam you really do need to calm down."

"You really have changed. I can't believe you would take that from them, even if they are meant to be the product of your loins!"

"Watch what you are saying." I suspected she wouldn't heed the warning

"What is wrong with you? You are not the vampire who made me, you are only a shell of the fighter you once were! You let whelps best you and because of your 'eating disorder' you are also slow to heal. I am asham..."

She had finally gone too far; as my anger boiled her tirade of abuse trailed off. Forcing her out of the backdoor onto the patio area I pushed her away from me, not wanting any type of contact with her.

"You will not speak to me like that, ever again. Do you understand me?" There was a vicious edge to my voice and I knew Pam was regretting being so outspoken. We had shared a relaxed maker/child relationship; we stayed together because we enjoyed each other's company and we worked well as a team, but I was, and always will be, her maker.

"Eric, I'm sorry but it pains me to see you like this." The sadness in her eyes was alien; Pam was never one to be overly emotional, so to see her so torn was shocking.

"It is my existence Pam; I will do as I see fit, and your opinion is only welcomed when solicited."

"I know this is difficult but how will you ever gain the respect of your children if you allow them to walk all over you."

"And having my _vampire _child be disrespectful will garner so much of this respect you speak of?"

She hung her head in shame. I knew she had a valid point and I knew her concern was genuine but there was a part of me, a very big part, that didn't want to acknowledge any of what she said. My world had been turned upside-down by Sookie; even in her absence she had managed to tie me up in knots. This was all new to me, to care so much, to be so invested in others. I had only just found out I was a father and now it would appear we had a monarch chasing our tails. I could understand Pam's point of view but that didn't mean I had to like it.

We had bigger problems to worry about, but I didn't want her thinking she was getting away with being so insubordinate.

"I do not fully understand the situation as yet but it would appear Richard is after Sookie and the twins. This is currently our priority, so your disobedience and disrespect will need to be dealt with at another time. Just bear in mind that I will have no qualms about disciplining you if you continue to push me."

There was obviously a lot more she wanted to say but I was in no mood to hear it; I needed to get some information from Sookie. I was still unsure as to the extent of the threat from Richard.

"He has always had a thing against you but you are right; he has an unhealthy interest in Sookie. She has always been a trouble-magnet, it seems time has not changed her that much..."

"You will keep your distance from my sons or I will be forced to send you home..." she looked at me shocked, "...to America."

I left Pam seething on the patio and went back into the kitchen, remembering to duck my head as I went through the doorway.

Shay was back in the kitchen and nodded to me as I entered. "Up the stairs. You can't miss it; her room is the whole top floor." I was surprised we was willing enough for me to see his mother that he gave me directions but nodded and started my way up to find Sookie.

As I made my way up the stairs her scent grew stronger. I passed unnoticed on the first landing and gently took the steps up into the eaves of the house. I wondered if Sookie had the conversion done or if it had been like this before she bought the place. At the top of the stairs her door was open and I could see her sat on a chest at the end of queen-size bed covered in white linens. The room was spacious but I was surprised at the lack of windows; there was a set of French doors that looked like they had been treated with UV protection but there were no other windows. She looked unbelievably small. I felt a pull in my chest; I wanted to comfort her, I _needed_ to comfort her, but something held me in place.

"Sookie."

She invited me in and explained the issue with Richard and why she had jumped to conclusions so quickly; she already had suspicions of his intent.

She asked if I could trust her, and after all that we had both been through, and even the time spent apart,I was certain that I could. The realisation that I could still trust her, that I had always trusted her, made me aware the internal fight between love and hate was finally starting to pick a side. She approached me and held out her hand, and I let myself fall into the warmth of her touch. Keeping eye contact I slowly lowered to kiss her. I kept my movements slow and purposeful so as to warn her of my intent. I was drawn to her lips, wanting to taste her. Her lips parted as she inhaled a sharp breath. Once contact was made I allowed my eyes to close as I delighted in the sensation of the soft warm cushions of her lips. It was gentle and full of emotion; I loved her, I had always loved her, I had just never had the strength to tell her. Remembering how we had been before and her reasons for leaving me, I was struck with the feeling of inadequacy. She had not trusted me enough to be able to confide in me, and it was all my fault. I had never once told her how I felt; I had asked her and I had implied I had feelings, but what good was that without actually saying the words? No wonder she had run, she may have initially run to try and keep me safe, but it was her fear of how I felt and would feel that kept her gone. It was all my fault.

I pulled out of the kiss full of purpose; I was going to tell her how I felt. I was going to tell her that I had loved her and, as the mother of my children, I would always love her.

She ran. She turned in my grasp, forcing me to let go, and she ran from the room. After finally realising I was still in love with her, I was left empty and alone in the darkened room that held her scent so strongly. I was dizzy with thinking why she would run; she had said she had grown up, I thought she had matured, but obviously not enough to be able to stay and sort things out. This was exactly why I had never admitted my feeling before; I knew she would throw them away. I could trust her with my life, but not my heart.

I finally pulled myself together and went after her. Whether she loved me or not, whether I loved her or not, was of little importance at the moment. We had outside forces plotting against us and she wanted us all to run. The mere thought bristled up my spine. I was no coward and would not act as one.

Taking the first few steps I could hear her talking on the landing below. I could hear the emotion in her voice and it made me pause; had I got it wrong? That was something to be dealt with at another time; she was still planning on running from the King. I decided there and then to put my emotional state on hold, and deal with Richard.

I descended further and could see her talking to Shay; I was impressed with myself that I could now tell the twins apart. It was subtle, but Shay held himself slightly differently, his shoulders back in confidence, so sure of himself. It was an air I saw reflected in the mirror.

I watched as Shay protected his mother and as she brushed me off. I couldn't work out if she was avoiding the issue or if she really was planning on dealing with us later.

I gave them space to get down the stairs and into the kitchen before I made my way after them. Standing in the shadows I watched as she texted on her phone. I could just about feel when her mood changed; her feelings went from being hectic and almost scattered to being focused and determined. She had a plan...

"Okay, grab a bag. Boys if you take your father and I'll take Pam and we will go and visit David for a while." I understood the split but why in the world would we want to go to Wales? David had ruled the little part of the UK for as long as I could remember; I had never known him to be an aggressor. He would never be able to fight Richard, he was not one to rock the boat; as Kings go he was practically a pacifist.

"I do not run... I am not scared of Richard. You go by all means, but I am staying." I may have lost my title, my area, my wife and unbeknownst to me my children, but I still had my pride and by the Gods I was going to keep it.

"This is not about running; this is about survival and regrouping. There are things that need to be done and would be safer done without the immediate threat of the King." She didn't even look at me.

"I am not a coward, but you would have me appear as one?"

Now she made eye contact, but only to emphasise her point. "This is not about you; this is about the safety and welfare of my children. You are more than welcome to join us; as their father I would hope their wellbeing would be a higher priority than your pride." She was a clever woman, she knew how to get to me; she always had. The challenge in her statement was clear for all to hear; I knew the fact she had said it in front of Pam and the twins was deliberate.

The silence held an uncomfortable quality that had the onlookers fidgeting, including Pam.

"Can I trust you three not to kill each other?"

"I'm not leaving you alone with him..." That would be Shay's protective streak again.

"Why? What did he do?" Now Darin had to add to the mix.

"He's already upset her once; I won't let him do it again."

"What did he do? Why wasn't I told?" now I was getting the evil eye from both of them.

Pam's timing was perfect as usual "How you have never killed them before is beyond me."

"You get used to them. Boys, please just take Pam and I'll join you in a sec." I could see the pleading in Sookie's eyes. "Please?"

After grabbing their bags they formed a circle and popped. I was sure to hear all about it from Pam later but for now I had issues with Sookie. I could almost see as her mind ticked to try and find something to say, but she was saved by the bell, quite literally. A shrill beeping was going off somewhere above the stove. Sookie ran to back door and engaged the lock and then did the same with the front door without a word, then once she was back in the room.

She said, "It's the wards, there is someone trying to get onto the property. It's only the first alarm so we should be safe from any immediate threats, but it also depends on who it is." She had grabbed my hand and was pulling me back toward the stairs when the first window was smashed, quickly followed by the sound of more panes shattering. I followed her, hoping she had a plan.

We raced up the stairs as the lights went out. There were voices coming from all sides of the house; I tried to concentrate and identify who or how many we were facing, but I couldn't pick up any other scent than Sookie's. We finally reached her bedroom and she slammed and bolted the door. I was instantly distracted by the bolt; it was of common design but the faint glow of green around the edges gave away the magic it carried. I turned to ask where on earth Sookie had got such a thing from and realised she had pulled shutters down over the French doors.

"Before you start with the questions, I don't know exactly who is trying to get into my home but I know they won't get past the wards." She was so certain.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I thought you said you trusted me?"

"Trust is one thing Sookie, but you have me 'flying blind'. I know nothing of what you or the twins are truly capable of, I do not know where the seat of your power comes from and every time I try and get some answers we either get interrupted or you run away."

"I can't imagine how hard this must be for you; I will answer all your questions when we have time but I think our current situation might be more pressing." Her lips turned up in a slight grin and I knew she would keep to her word; she would explain when she could, I just had to trust her. I had told her I trusted her, and I truly did but the lack of information was something I was not accustomed to.

"Give me your hands." She held her hands out to me and I made my way across to stand in front of her. As was becoming usual, there was a tingle and a warmth from the contact that I knew wasn't from her actual touch. She closed her eyes and whispered for me to trust her.

Then nothing...

Her eyebrows pulled together in concentration and a little bead of sweat appeared on her forehead, but still nothing happened.

Buzzzzzzz Buzzzzzzz...

Her eyes shot open as she rushed to break the hold of my hands and dig her phone out of her pocket. Seeing the number on the screen seemed to give her no clue as to who was ringing.

Questioningly she answered, "Hello?"

"Ah, Scarlet how nice to speak to you. How are you, my dear?"

"Your majesty, I'm sorry to be rude but I am a bit busy right at the moment; could I call you back when I'm free?"

"Interesting choice of words. I think it could be quite a while till you are free, my sweet. Why don't you come outside and we can negotiate, or you could surrender; whichever, it will mean the same thing in the end." Okay this was not good, Richard would have the manpower to make any escape virtually impossible and I was guessing that Sookie had been attempting to pop us out of there and had been unable to. Before I had time to react she had ended the call and thrown the phone onto the bed. She started to open her mouth to talk but I held up my hand.

'_The wards are strong enough to stop sound.' _ My eyes must have been the size of dinner plates. The cheeky grin was back as she looked at me, but I couldn't stop gaping at her. She had just projected into my head, into the head of a vampire. I don't know why I should be so surprised about it, it was just another skill to add to the list but I had not had that type of connection since Ocella, and the thought of him sent a shiver up my spine.

"Can you read me also?" I wondered if she had been reading my thoughts; if she had it could have explained a lot.

"No, no, I still can't read vampire thoughts; hanging with the dead is still my only true peace. I can pick up on moods occasionally and the odd stray thought, but nothing concrete or regular. Chill Eric, your thoughts are safe." She rubbed her hand from my elbow to my wrist leaving a burning trail as the heat of her hand brushed over my cool skin. I swear I saw her shiver.

"So tell me quickly about these wards; are they strong enough to keep them out?" I needed information and I needed it fast.

"My bedroom was our haven so it has the strongest wardings you can find; no one is getting in here without my permission. The bigger worry is why I can't get out."

"You are not the only person to practice the craft; it is not that unreasonable to assume the King has his own witch on staff. It could be a simple binding spell, specifically cast with lemon, that would stop any transporting using Fae magic." I could see her thinking it over and could tell the instant she agreed with my surmises.

"I think you might be right. I misjudged the King, I didn't think he had guessed my Fae connections. I thought his main concern was for the witchcraft I use. But never mind, there is always a way; I just have to find it."

"_We_ just have to find it." Her eyes glazed over at my correction. Before I could stop it, my hand reached up to stroke her cheek.

Buzzzzzzz Buzzzzzzz

I so wanted to smash that phone into a million pieces!

"I thought hanging up was a universal way to show I don't want to talk to you..." I smiled at her opening line.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you."

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because I think my guests would like to speak with you."

This wasn't good. I hoped it was someone else; I truly hoped it wasn't the twins.

"Who?" It was barely a whisper but I knew Richard would have heard it. The fear in her eyes told me she was thinking the same as I.

Sookie was shaking from head to foot, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. I moved closer and held her tight to my chest, trying to offer her comfort while we waited for Richard to drop his bomb.

"I believe one of them is called Sara but I am not sure of the other as she is having trouble speaking." I was relieved it wasn't my sons. I knew Sookie would never admit to it but I saw a worry line or two ease when Richard confirmed he did not have our children.

"So help me... if you have harmed them in any way I will see their pain paid back to you tenfold." I was shocked at the venom in her voice, I had never seen her like this. I was surprised, but I liked it. I had always like that she was strong-willed and I had encouraged and admired her bravery, but this was positively chilling – in a good way.

"Now, now, there will be no need for idle threats."

"Who said anything about them being idle?" Her retort was through gritted teeth.

She pulled away from me and went towards a cupboard in the corner and started rummaging through boxes at the bottom. Even with the distance I was still able to hear the other end of the call.

"My, my you are a feisty little one."

"What do you want?" She seemed to have found the box she was looking for and placed it carefully on the bed. There were no labels or anything else indicating what was inside, but I guessed it was important as she handled it with great care, even though her hands were still trembling with rage.

"More like who... Give me Northman and his child and I will gladly release these..." I could hear a whimper from the other end of the line and assumed he had hurt one of the women he was holding. "Witches into your care."

"What makes you think I have Mr Northman here with me?" She had produced an athamay and was slicing the red tape that held the box shut. Lifting the lid I could feel the shudder of magic as she reached inside and brought out two vials of blood. With one sniff I knew they were not hers, but I was not sure who's or what their significance was.

"I am not as silly as you may believe, my dear; I have known every movement of Mr Northman's since he landed. I've grown tired of this conversation; you have five minutes to surrender the Viking."

I heard the click of him hanging up and Sookie just let the phone drop to the bed. She was hunched over a strange collection of test tubes and stoppers and the coppery smell of blood was filling my nostrils and making my body ache for nourishment. I purposefully took a few steps back from Sookie, but the pull of the blood was like gravity. Suddenly she turned to look at me.

I dread to think what my face looked like, but the fear in her eyes stung me. I had not fed properly for so long and to be surrounded by her scent and then the scent of blood … it was just too much. With the last of my will power I implored her. "Freeze me."

The last thing I remembered was her eyes as they glazed over with more tears.

Coming 'un-frozen' was a most peculiar feeling. It was unlike rising for the night; there was no gradual fade into awareness - every sense came alive with such force I was rocked and had to put my hand out to steady myself. No wonder Sookie had tried to take it off Pam gradually, this was brutal. I was glad the odour of blood was gone but was worried about the time we had lost.

"Eric, come sit on the bed. You look a little queasy." I hated the worry written on her face and knew that some of it she wore for me. I sat down and she knelt on the floor in front of my feet. "Will you let me help you?" She looked at me through her long dark lashes and I couldn't stop my response.

"Of course." There was a moment's pause before she stood and pushed me further onto the bed. I was confused but complied with her gentle positioning of me. My legs were now sticking out, parallel to the floor and she split them so she could stand close to the bed. Framed in my legs she turned and sat on the bed as the dawning realisation of what she was about to offer hit me. I found myself speechless, humbled by her offer, greedy for her taste, desperate for her blood. My fangs slid out fully and caught my lower lip; the taste of my own blood just increased the need for hers.

The distance between us was too great, so as she swept her hair over one shoulder I positioned myself directly behind her so there was a constant connection from my groin to my chest. Her hips were snug against the front of mine and I wasn't sure but the sharp inhale made me think she could feel what she was doing to me south of the border.

"It will be okay."

"Are you sure?" I was ashamed at how feeble my voice was but I needed to check. "You do realise this will reignite our bond?"

"It has never gone away Eric. It has always been there, just dulled by time and space." I couldn't see her eyes and I needed to; I needed to see she wanted this. I would not force myself on her but, worst of all, I did not want her pity. I reached up and tugged her chin so she would turn her head and face me.

"Do you understand what this means?" I wanted her so bad.

"I think I understand more than you do. it will be fine, Eric. Take what you need; you can't face the King like this."

With no more talking or thinking I released her chin and lowered my head to the crook of her neck. Her taste was every bit as wonderful as I had remembered it to be; it was slightly different but not enough to be detrimental. I relished the feel of the warm, thick fluid coating my mouth and sliding down my throat. I drew the rich liquid into my mouth with care, wanting to savour the effects. After only five big draws I licked the little wounds clean and was amazed as I watched them heal to tiny pink pinpricks. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were closed. I didn't want to break the mood so I circled her waist with both of my arms and pulled her into my chest and kissed her temple. She let out a contented sigh.

"We need to move." Her voice was breathless.

"Thank you." It did not seem enough, but there was nothing else I could say.

We made our way down to the kitchen without saying a word and I was amazed at how different I felt. After just one proper feeding, a few mouthfuls of Sookie's glorious blood, I was feeling better than I had in years. I hadn't realised how bad I had let it get till now.

Once in the kitchen she faced me and projected instructions into my head. I wasn't happy with her plans but I could see no other way out.

I was standing in Sookie's kitchen watching her prepare her supplies, waiting for her signal. As she moved around the room I was struck by the intensity of her emotions, I could feel them as clearly as if the bond were brand new. She was a maelstrom of fear, worry, hate and love. I could feel she loved me, she still loved me...

'I can feel that, Eric.' I looked at her as she faced me and I couldn't find the words. 'Its fine Eric; we will have time to sort this out but just know, I know.' She reached up and kissed my lips.

Holding each other hands we made our way through the back door and were immediately surrounded but Richard's vampires, even Trina was there. Breaking through the ranks, Richard walked toward us with a grin on his face.

'Whatever happens don't let go of my hand!'

I felt her squeeze as Richard came to a stop in the no man's land between us and the guard surrounding us.

"My wishes are simple; You Eric, will crawl back under the stone which you have crawled out from and you Ms Smith, or should I say Miss Stackhouse, or even Mrs Northman..." his grin got bigger. "Will become a permanent member of my staff." Oh shit. He knew who she was. Maybe I shouldn't have come here; maybe I should have contacted her some other way. I had drawn attention to her and my sons and I had put them all in danger.

No matter what was going round and round in my head I had to keep him talking, I had to distract him long enough for Sookie to do her thing. "And what if I refuse?"

"That, my friend, is not an option."

I could feel the magic swirling around Sookie and knew she was close to doing whatever it was she was trying to do.

"What you propose is completely unacceptable and against the law. As you so rightly pointed out she is my wife; you have no right to keep her without my permission."

"No permission needed if you are finally dead." The cocky little prick was threatening me! I wished Sookie would hurry so I could make a move.

"You have tried that more than once before and have never succeeded."

"Yes, but before you never had such an Achilles' heel. Family can be such a double-edged sword. I should know; John was a complete pain in my ass till I had him ended."

It all happened so fast; one minute Richard and I were trading threats and the next Sara and, I assumed, the other hostage were in a heap at our feet. Sookie bent to grab a wrist of each.

"Hold on to me." She looked over her shoulder at me as she ordered me to hold on to her, and I guessed she was going to pop us all away from here.

As I bent down to her I felt the sting and heard the hiss as the silver net hit my face. I watched the horror and shock play across Sookie's features. "Go!" she needed to get away before the vamps closing in could get to her.

My skin had started to burn and blister from the silver and some strands had cut deep enough to start to bleed. I managed to watch her disappear, even through the red haze of my own blood seeping into my eyes.

Thanks to the blood Sookie had just given me, I was strong enough to still be standing when the King finally made his way over to me. His grin was finally gone but the anger left behind was not good news.

"It looks like you are now my bargaining chip. I will get that little fairy and you will help me."

He nodded to a vamp behind me who knocked my knees from under me; it put my head at chest height so the round-house that came had full force without having to reach up. I was out cold.

TBC...

_**A/N**_

_**Big Thanks to All about Eric for being such a great Beta.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter; it turned into a bit of a beast... I have the outline for the next two chapters but am yet to start writing so they might take a little long to get up than the previous few.**_

_**Thanks for your support and patience and I truly hope you are enjoying this little ride.**_

_**Luv Bb**_

_**xXx**_


End file.
